WolfStarBucks
by NeonDomino
Summary: A new collection for Remus/Sirius/James. [Previous] Remus' dream comes true when he gets to share a bed with both James and Sirius. [Previous] Sirius needs to get married, fast. [Latest Chapter] When James returns home from a trip, Sirius has already decided they're dating. [Latest] He's not a monster because James and Sirius would never love a monster.
1. Chapter 1

**The first in a collection.** Some may relate to this story, some may be unrelated.

* * *

 **WolfStarBucks**

* * *

 **Together**

* * *

"I don't understand how this is going to work," Sirius whispered, scared of ruining the moment. "The three of us together? It's... it's crazy! People will talk." His eyes moved between the pair. He had tried to act like he wasn't interested, but his heart was pounding against his ribs and his voice had wavered slightly, betraying him.

Remus, sitting so close he could feel the heat off his body, reached out, taking Sirius' hand in his. "We know," he said. "To tell you the honest truth, you aren't the first person we've made this offer to. We're not complete, Sirius. We crave someone else, but it's not often we find someone."

"You've asked other people? When?" He attempted to hide the jealousy, but failed miserably.

"The last was two years ago," Remus explained. "Lily. It was wonderful at first, but she started to see me as just a friend and started to fall for James. She only wanted him. That was a deal-breaker."

"Remus is being polite. She said it was her or Remus and forced me to choose. She forgot that we're a package deal."

"It's both of us or neither," Remus murmured.

Sirius pushed down the flicker of jealousy at this Lily girl. "What do you expect from me?"

"What anyone else expects in a relationship," Remus explained. "To be with you, to spend time with you and get to know you. To take you on dates and cuddle up on the sofa. Anything you want from this. We're not just looking for a threesome, we're looking to be in a relationship with you."

Sirius took a couple of shaky breaths. "This is crazy!"

James' hand rested on top of his and Remus'. Sirius glanced up, looking at where James was kneeling in front of him. "It is, but it's also the most sane thing ever. We didn't think you were the one at first, though we were drawn to you. You hide so much of yourself. I have too much love to give; Remus has enough space in his heart for someone else."

"And me?" Sirius asked, somehow knowing that James was waiting for the question.

"Being with one person — could they give you all the love you crave?" James asked softly. "Would that be enough?"

The words hit something deep inside Sirius. He had always felt like it wasn't enough in his past relationships, though the partners would easily get overwhelmed by him.

"We both want this. There's no second guessing or any doubts for us," Remus assured him. "We know you're the one we've been looking for."

"Would we all be equal?" Sirius questioned.

James shuffled closer, and Remus reached for him with his free hand, fingers caressing his cheek.

"We would," James said. "It's hard. At the start, there was a lot of jealousy, that's why Benjy got overwhelmed and left. Me and Remus have been together since school and sometimes we might get up to dance together, or kiss. But that doesn't mean that you're left alone. If I'm working, I'm not going to be jealous if you and Remus go to the cinema — unless it's a movie that I wanted to see too. Or if me and you wanted to go and watch a football game, Remus won't mind staying home. But when you're not around, it'll be me and Remus out together. We're not going to do things and leave you out. We'll all be equal members of this relationship."

"So equal, that me and James are willing to be celibate with each other until you're comfortable to take things further. We won't do with each other what you're not comfortable doing with us."

"We're not saying this will be easy, it'll take time to make this work, but we're willing to put in that time. It'll be a challenge, but I have to say, I love challenges!" James finished, tightening his grip on the other two hands as though he was scared Sirius would suddenly bolt.

Sirius' eyes moved between hazel and amber, seeing the hopeful expressions, and though he knew he was being insane, he couldn't say no.

This had the potential to be the biggest mistake of his life, yet he couldn't risk turning the offer down, because it could also be the best decision he had ever made.

"I… I'd like to be with you both too," he admitted.

* * *

Written for:

 **Weekly Pairing Challenge:** Poly - Sirius/Remus/James

 **Emotion Challenge:** Hopeful (though I haven't used the word much, it's about Remus and James being hopeful that Sirius will be with them)

 **Restricted Section Challenge:** Guideline - Write a romance story

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** Write a story with  at least two characters, in which one shows at least one trait from each used (by James Potter) Loyal, Friendly, Enjoys challenges.

 **Bad Movie Tuesdays:** Full Circle - [word] mind

 **Chocolate Frog** : James Potter - Write about James Potter.

 **Gringotts Prompt Bank**

Descriptors - Whispered, Questioned

Prepositions - Against

Personality types - Friendly, Loyal, Questioning, Cautious

Sex and the City (1/4) (object) Couch

Feelings and Emotions - Attracted, Curious, Hopeful, Uncertain, Hesitant

Various Prompts: Genre Specific - Love, Date

Charmed (1/8) Truth

Secret Diary of a Call Girl (1/5) Threesome


	2. Hopelessly Devoted

Written for:

Stratego: Activity: Standing outside a house with a boombox, playing cheesy love songs

Hogwarts: DADA: Task #1: Write about a minor issue in a relationship. A difference of opinions, or a minor fight, for example. It can not be a major problem like problem must be fixed by the end of the story. Prompt - (emotion) worried.

Restricted Challenge: Restriction - Write a story but you cannot use a word that starts with the letter 'P'

Emotion Challenge: Excited

Bad Movie Tuesday: "We've got a situation here." "I have numerous hidden talents."

* * *

 **Hopelessly Devoted**

 **WolfStarBucks**

* * *

"James, we've got a situation here. I need you on the balcony," Remus said, walking from the front door, straight to the balcony and throwing the door open. He walked out, with James following behind him. "What's going on?" he demanded, worry filling his voice.

"Nothing to worry about," Remus replied, motioning to the street below them, with James following his gaze.

"Remus, is that Sirius down there?" James asked, after a long moment.

Remus nodded, his arms resting the metal railing as he looked down onto the street. "It sure is. He buzzed up to tell me to get you onto the balcony."

"That's so cliche… and adorable," James said, sighing as he copied Remus' stance. "So romantic. So… why are we not racing downstairs to throw ourselves into his arms?"

"Because we're being romantically serenaded," Remus explained softly, his eyes still on Sirius. "He brought a boom-box? Where did he manage to get one of those?"

"Does it matter, he's about to switch it on," James said excitedly, grabbing Remus' arm. "I wonder what song he'll choose?"

"I bet it'll be rock," Remus said, anticipation building inside of him as Sirius continued to lean over the boombox.

"Or something a bit dirty," James added, his eyes greedily falling on the leather jacket he loved so much. "Something that embodies Sirius Black."

Remus nodded. Sirius turned around and lifted the box above his head, flashing a cheeky grin up at them. They both grinned back, excited at what was about to follow.

"Aerosmith," Remus said confidently. "I don't want to miss a thing."

"You think? Well, I'm going with 'I can't fight this feeling anymore," James replied. "If I win, you have to show me that wonderful hidden talent of yours…"

"I have numerous hidden talents," Remus replied with a smirk.

"Oh, you know the one I'm thinking of," James murmured, his eyes travelling down Remus' body for a brief moment, just as the first notes trickled up to them.

"Uh, James, I… don't think this is a rock song."

"Then what is… is this that song from Grease?"

Remus nodded.

"I'm horrified," James whispered, eyes wide. "Why?"

"Forget where the song if from, just listen to the words," Remus hissed. "Sirius clearly thought hard about what song to bring here tonight. We told him how we felt about him being with us, and he walked out. We knew he was overwhelmed and freaked out, and both thought he may not come back… but here he is. I think we have a chance her, I think he wants to be with us!"

James nodded, turning his attention to the man on the street. Not another sound was uttered as the loud music carried through the street, causing everyone in the block to look out at him. Finally, there was silence.

"Now do we go and ravish him?" James asked.

Remus nodded. "Before Miss Umbridge from downstairs gets to him first," he said, gesturing to the balcony just below theirs where the woman let out a contented sigh whilst watching Sirius. "I feel like this is going to give her another reason to hate me."

James snorted. "She can hate you all she wants, at the end of the day, we've got Sirius."

* * *

 **Review please :)**

 **543 words**


	3. Confess

**Written for:**

OT3 Challenge - Word: Confess

Scenario Challenge - OTP on Vacation

Cinema Competition Challenge - (dialogue) "You're late. Do you have no concept of time?"

Emotion Challenge - (either) Confused

Valentine Making Station - Ice Cream Cone: Write something set during the summer.

Hogwarts Monopoly - Include a full moon in your story but don't incorporate werewolf/werewolves

Lucky Duck Bi-Weekly Challenge "You're late."

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: Ancient Runes - Task #1: Write about a twist of events that turn a situation upside down.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: August Event - Diving: 2 Somersault in Tuck Position (2.7) - Write about a proposal

Bad Movie Tuesday - Full Circle: [object] Sunglasses

* * *

 **Confess**

* * *

James leaned back in his chair, his feet crossed as he stretched, feeling his bones click. "It's not so warm out now," he said, watching Remus through his sunglasses.

Remus smiled. "Thankfully," he offered. "There's no chance of burning now."

James grinned and rolled his eyes. "That's because you forget to put suncream on all the time. If you just let me put some on you, we wouldn't—"

"Oh no, I remember last time you put it on. You got carried away and we didn't leave the room," Remus replied, He snorted at James' proud look. "Yeah, that's the same look you gave me that day too."

"Can you blame me, just rubbing the cream into your skin made me think of—"

"Behave," Remus warned. He glanced around. "Should we order another drink whilst we wait."

James' smile dropped and he exhaled deeply. "Remus, I don't think Sirius is coming," he murmured.

"Of course he is. He wouldn't stand us up, we're his best mates," Remus retorted. "What are you drinking?"

James hesitated. "One more drink, but if he's not here in half an hour, we're ordering."

"He'll be here," Remus replied, smiling widely. He glanced down, fiddling with the sleeve of his—Sirius' favourite—grey cardigan. "He's never let us down before.

James smiled as he stood up and went to the bar for the next drinks. Remus was right, Sirius had never stood them up before.

But he had been acting strange since they had arrived two days before.

James knew he wasn't coming, and he didn't want to see the hurt look in Remus' eyes when he realised too. Remus would surely blame himself somehow, and James hated seeing Remus shrink into himself, thinking he had failed once more.

Sirius had a lot of explaining to do.

...oOo...

James wanted nothing more than to scrunch the note up in his fist and tell Remus there was nothing.

But that would cause Remus to worry about Sirius. That would allow Remus to think that something bad had happened.

That would mean lying to Remus about the note, and James wasn't going to start lying to him now. He had always told Remus the truth. (Well, except about Remus' cooking, but that was to save his feelings - it wasn't hurting anyone.)

He waited until Remus had finished looking in all the rooms, worried that Sirius wasn't in the rented hotel room, before passing over the note he had spotted on the sideboard upon arrival.

Gone out for a drink with the group we met at the bar last night. Sorry about dinner, don't wait up, Sirius.

Remus looked at the note for a long time, his face a flurry of emotions, before settling on a hurt expression.

"He said not to wait up, so I think I'll go to bed."

James nodded, saying nothing about the fact that it was only ten. He followed Remus from the room, stripping off his t-shirt on the way. He climbed into bed next to Remus, and allowed Remus to cuddle against him.

Remus had no intention of waiting up, but once Remus was asleep, James was going to make sure to have words with Sirius.

...oOo…

The sound of the key turning in the lock and the giggles woke James from where he had been sitting at the small table in the corner. He had been staring at the full-moon outside of the kitchen window, which only made him think of Remus' daft nickname. His eyes—drooping just moments ago—were suddenly wide and alert, and he turned his attention to the door.

Sirius fell through first, catching himself as he stumbled, key still in the door. A man followed, looking tipsy, but not the mess James knew Sirius was.

"Benny, just hurry up," Sirius began, as James stood from the table. He walked towards the man, blocking him from coming in. "Leave," he ordered.

Sirius spun around. "Jamie," he said, throwing his arms around James and cuddling into him. "Missed you"

"You, sit down on the sofa, and you—" he turned to the man at the door—"you need to leave now. He's not available."

"Not what he told me," the man grumbled, turning away.

James removed the key from the door, closing it behind him and locking it. The key was put on the table and he headed over to Sirius.

"You look beautiful today," Sirius murmured, almost swaying in place. "Where's my Moonpie?"

"In bed," James retorted, crossing his arms. There wasn't much point saying anything when Sirius was too drunk to even understand what was happening.

"Then why aren't you there keeping him company?" Sirius asked with a wink. "...'f I had a Moony in my bed, I wouldn't be out here talking to me." He swayed slightly, before his hand found the wall behind him. Satisfied, he leaned back against it. "Did you tire him out?"

James, having moments ago decided to wait until morning, snapped. "No," he stated coldly. "When we got back from dinner, he decided just to go to bed."

"Horny, was —"

"Upset that you broke your word and didn't bother to show," James interrupted. "He was hurt and no doubt blaming himself, so I hope you have a good explanation for doing what you did. If you didn't want to come to dinner, you should have refused, rather than hurt him."

"Well, you only invited me because you had no choice. S'not like you could leave me alone. I made other plans so you could be a couple. I stayed out so you'd have the place to yourselves. Can't be fun shagging with me in the next room."

James wanted to shake Sirius by his shoulders and explain that they didn't want him in the next room.

"It was an important dinner," he replied instead.

"Where… where did David go?" Sirius asked, looking around.

"I thought his name was Benny?"

"Whatever. Where is he? Was going to get lucky?"

James growled, moving forwards into Sirius' space. "Tomorrow, you're going to come out to dinner with us, and if you even think of bringing another man back here, I swear I'll…" he reigned in his anger at the thought of someone else touching their beautiful Sirius. "You're ours," he murmured. "We want to be the ones to touch you—"

He was cut off when Sirius' lips pressed against his, soft yet demanding. Before James could respond, arms wrapped around him, pulling him close. James pulled away.

"Sirius, I think you should go to bed. Remus will be wondering where I am."

A look of confusion took over Sirius, before panic. "James, wait, I'm… I'm… I'm going to be sick!"

James debated whether to go after Sirius as Sirius bolted from the room, or return to Remus, but upon looking into the room, Remus was stirring, his eyes barely open as he reached for James. Hearing Remus mutter his voice, James headed into the bedroom.

Remus was the one who was upset, and Sirius had brought it on himself, he told himself to relieve some of the guilt at not being there to sit with Sirius and rub his back.

...oOo…

When they got up the next morning, Sirius refused to come to breakfast, claiming he felt sick. They returned to find a letter saying he had gone for a walk to clear his head.

James grabbed a pen.

"Dinner tonight in the same place. Be there!"

He put it on the counter, before heading back out with a slightly subdued Remus. The holiday hadn't gone as expected at all.

...oOo…

"He'll be here," Remus muttered weakly. "He wouldn't do this to us twice."

James wanted Remus to be right, but the strange behaviour had thrown him. He glanced at the time. Half an hour. Mentally he decided on another thirty minutes before they ordered.

He didn't have to wait that long. Just ten minutes later, Sirius came walking into the quiet restaurant, his eyes seeking them out. Remus' face lit up at the sight of him, but Sirius didn't even attempt to hug Remus. He just pulled out an empty chair facing them.

"You're late. Do you have no concept of time?" James asked, still bitter over the day before.

"I don't think I should stay," he began. "Remus, I—"

"Why not?" Remus asked. "Sirius, just have this one dinner with us, then we'll—"

"Because you're going to hate me. Remus, I'm so sorry… I don't know why I… it was stupid of me, I was drunk, but that's no excuse, I know. I'll understand if you want me to get a train back to London tonight and go away from you both, but I… I kissed James last night."

Remus smiled. "I know," he admitted. "James told me. How was it?"

"How was… Remus, I kissed your boyfriend. Do you want to punch me? Are you in shock, do I need to get you a blanket? Can you do something, tell me what a bad person I am? Tell me to stay away from you both? I deserve it!"

"Sirius, do you fancy James?" Remus asked, leaning over. Seeing the hesitation, he smiled softly. "It's okay if you do, just tell me the truth."

"Moony, it's hard not to fancy the both of you," he admitted, not meeting either of their gazes. "You're both amazing."

"Last night was an important dinner," Remus continued. "We had something very important to discuss with you. We weren't sure... "

"We didn't know what you'd think about it, until your reaction last night and the things you were saying."

"Say...saying?"

James nodded. "Sirius, we both fancy you too. For a while now. It was just me at first, but I didn't do anything or say anything. It wasn't until Remus decided to confess his feelings that we discussed it."

"You both fancy me? Discussed? Discussed what?"

"Well, we already live together and do everything together. We invited you here so it'd just be the three of us. You said you feel like a third wheel… well, what if that wheel is needed for support or balance? What if that wheel is what makes the tricycle work?"

"You've lost me," Sirius replied, with a confused shake of his head. "What are you talking about?"

Remus glanced at James, and James nodded. He watched his usually shy boyfriend shift closer to Sirius.

And sucked in a deep breath as their lips touched. He watched, transfixed as Remus' soft lips coaxed Sirius to reciprocate. It was the most perfect thing he had ever seen.

Only too soon, Sirius pulled away, looking guiltily at James. "I'm… I'm sorry?" he said, clearly still unaware what is happening.

"Sirius, we both want to be with you," Remus murmured. "If you'll have us. We invited you on holiday so we could get away from our lives and make this about the tree of us. So we could have time to see if this is what you wanted."

"Wanted? I've wanted you both for so…" he took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "I've dreamt about this, but I don't understand. Why me?"

"Because you're the only one we would ever share each other with," James insisted. "I would never allow anyone to touch Remus, yet when I think about you touching him…" he glanced obviously down at his lap. "I'm sure you get the idea."

"I'm just disappointed I didn't get to see you kiss James," Remus stated. He watched Sirius hopefully. "Do you think you could kiss him again?"

Sirius nodded, eyes wide in shock. "If you're sure? IS this really happening?"

"We're sure," James insisted.

"Right… uh, so.. Are you both hungry, or we could just pay the bill and head back to the apartment?"

The pair grinned at Sirius' enthusiasm. "I suggest eating now, so we don't have to leave the apartment for longer. You need to keep your energy up." He leaned over the table. "And Remus is waiting to see this,," he murmured. "It killed me to pull away last night, but I won't this time."


	4. In a Rush

**Written for:**

The OT3 Challenge - Day Two: In a Rush

Hogwarts Assignment - Ancient Runes: Write about a character doing anything in their power to stop a disaster from happening. This disaster can be anything (and can be an exaggerated 'disaster' as well).

Lucky Duck Challenge - Prompt: Afraid

Hangman Challenge - Prompt: Answer

* * *

 **In A Rush**

* * *

Sirius grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair, shoving his arms roughly into it. He pushed the hair away from his face as he reached for his boots, pulling them on and lacing them up as quickly as possible.

Once they were on, he rushed to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Once the brush was in his mouth, he grabbed his hairbrush with his other hand, running it through his long hair.

He didn't have time to plait it or put it up in a bun like he had hoped to do, he was already late. But his need to have clean teeth and tidy hair meant that he would be an additional couple of minutes late.

Dropping the hairbrush on the side, Sirius grabbed his hair with his free hand and leaned into the sink, putting his lips under the flow of water from the tap. He sucked in some water, cleaning his mouth quickly, before spitting.

He rushed out of the front door and to his bike, hoping that James and Remus hadn't left.

...oOo...

Sirius walked out of the restaurant and got onto his bike. He had hoped that maybe James and Remus had stuck around to have dinner, but they weren't there. Maybe they just had drinks whilst waiting, and left when he didn't show.

Sirius debated what to do. He wondered how angry James was, and reached for his phone, only to find it not there. Thinking about it, he realised he didn't recall even picking it up from the sofa on his way out.

He let out a frustrated growl. He was supposed to have dinner with James and Remus. It was supposed to be their 'first date' if he gave them the answer they were hoping for.

And he had just stood them up, unintentionally of course.

He pulled his helmet on and started up his bike. If he didn't sort this now, he could mess it all up. He could at least explain things. Remus and James were too good for him, but Sirius had no intentions of letting them slip through his fingers. He turned in the direction of their flat and sped up.

...oOo...

Sirius punched in the code to the block, listening to the door click open. He ran up the stairs, knocking on the door.

A moment later, it swung open. Remus' eyes widened as he stared at him. "Sirius?"

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there, I didn't mean to not turn up, I wanted to… can I come in?"

Remus nodded and stepped aside, allowing Sirius to walk into the apartment. He had only been to the door, never accepting the invitation inside. He briefly took a look around, enjoying the turquoise and brown theme in the living room.

"Remus, who was… Sirius?"

"James," Sirius replied. "I'm sorry about earlier. Let me explain."

James nodded, gesturing to the sofa, but Sirius shook his head. "I wanted to be there, and this might sound so stupid, but I was working on a presentation for most of the night, and then most of the day. I fell asleep on the sofa and just woke up. I wanted to come to dinner and thought that if I got the presentation out of the way, I wouldn't have to cut the date short. I'm really sorry."

"Oh? Is that it?" James asked, extremely relieved at the words. "We thought that you… well, that you didn't want to be with us."

"We were afraid that your absence was your answer," Remus admitted. "I tried to call you, but it just rang out."

"I left my phone at home. So… I just came here to tell you that. I wanted to come. Maybe we could… maybe again soon? If you still want — I want to be with you; with James. I'll do anything if you'll just give me another chance."

"We came home when we realised you weren't going to show," James said, cutting Sirius off. "We haven't actually eaten dinner yet. I have some pasta on and it shouldn't be much longer… so, if you have time now, why don't you stay for dinner and we can talk here?"

Sirius nodded eagerly. "That sounds like a perfect plan," he said. "So, you'll give me a chance?"

"You were tired and fell asleep," Remus replied, smiling softly. "You're here now and that's what matters. But next time you have work, tell us. We'll fit the plans around your schedule too, or we could have come over to your place to cook for you."

"How could we be mad at you when you've just told us that you want to be with us?" James added with a grin.

"I'll remember that," Sirius murmured, wondering why he had been panicking so much upon waking.

* * *

 **Thanks Shannon and Dina :)**


	5. Sharing

OT3 Challenge - Sharing

Lucky Duck Challenge - "This wasn't supposed to happen."

Bad Movie Tuesday - (word) Circle

Cinema Challenge - Mean Girls: Write about trying to fit in somewhere.

Emotion Challenge - Lonely

Chocolate Frog Challenge - (Bronze) ****Orsino Thrushton -**** Challenge: Write about someone feeling left out.

Pokemon Trading Card Challenge - Skiddo - Task: Write about someone sensing that another character is feeling down or low.

* * *

 **Sharing**

* * *

Remus took a deep breath, looking around the room. It was very unorganised, with chairs set up in a circle in the middle. It was for people with issues, both magical and non-magical.

He wondered if he'd be told not to return after the meeting. It had happened in the last two groups, but he was still hopeful that he could find someone to talk to. Even if it was a group of strangers.

"I'm Remus," he began, resisting the urge to play with the cuff of his sleeve. "I'm here to talk about... I have Lycanthropy."

As expected, the people next to him shifted their chairs away, and he sighed, debating to either sit down or leave. It was during his hesitation that something strange happened.

"Oi, you can't catch it you know," a man with glasses snapped, glaring around.

"Too right," a man in the next seat said. "He's just a bloke, I mean, look at the dorky-hot cardigan. I can't imagine him hurting anyone. It's not a full moon for…"

"Eight days," Remus offered, unable to help the shy smile that appeared. "I've been a Lycanthrope since I was five and I'm just here, hoping to find some sort of support. It seems that there are no support groups strictly for Werewolves. I guess, uh, that's it."

He sat down and the two men started clapping, with a few others joining in.

"Well, thank you for sharing with us, Remus," a bubbly girl—Alice if Remus remembered the introduction correctly—said. "Who wants to go next?"

...oOo...

Hearing footsteps, Remus expected it to be someone to tell him it was time to leave. He nervously turned, his eyes widening at the sight of the two men who had stood up for him.

"Remus, right? I'm James, this is Sirius."

"Hi," he replied shyly.

"You look on edge, are you alright?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah… I'm…" he began, struggling to get the words out. His eyes widened in panic as Alice approached, looking between the trio.

"Is everything alright?" she asked brightly. Not waiting for an answer, she continued: "Remus, these are some old friends of mine from school; Sirius and James. They're good guys. So, how did you find it here?"

"So far, it's better than the last few places I've come to," Remus replied.

"Oh? Why's that?" James asked.

"Well, you haven't asked me to leave yet," Remus stated. "That's usually happened by now. Though, if that's why you've come over, you're more polite than the others."

"People really ask you to leave?" James asked, with a frown. "But this is a support group?"

"Oh, apparently animals—"

"Don't finish that sentence," Sirius muttered. "My parents would say something like that and I… no. We're not going to ask you to leave here. If people have a problem with you, then fuck them, right?"

Remus couldn't help but smile, and Sirius let out a soft sigh. "Jamie, please?" he murmured.

James rolled his eyes but grinned. "Remus, are you single? Into blokes?"

Remus looked between the pair, his eyes stopping on Sirius, who was giving him a smouldering look. "Yeah, it's safe to say… yeah," he whispered. He looked back at James, staring into soft amber eyes and wondered which of the pair were interested in him.

"Great! It's a date. We'll pick you up tomorrow at eight," James decided.

"Wear another cardigan, they're hot," Sirius added.

"We'll?" Remus echoed.

"Yeah. We're together, but… we've been a triad before and Sirius hasn't been able to keep his eyes off you since you walked in. I can't say I blame him either. Where can we pick you up from?"

"Uh… the train station?" Remus said. "Are you sure that—"

Sirius moved out of James' hold, crowding into Remus' personal space. "Extremely sure," he murmured, his eyes moving from Remus' eyes down to his lips. "Can I?"

Remus was about to nod, when Sirius was pulled away. "Hey, how comes you get to kiss him first?"

"Because I'm man enough to make that move," Sirius retorted.

James glared at him. "I'll play you for first kiss?"

Remus watched in horror as the pair began to play rock, paper, scissors, both determined to win. After a minute, James let out a shout of joy, turning to Remus with a wide smile.

Sirius crossed his arms and glared at James. "This wasn't supposed to happen," he muttered as James moved closer to Remus.

"Now or after the date?" James asked, already leaning in for his prize.

"Do you think I'm that easy?" Remus teased, blushing deeply at the close contact and the hand that was lightly trailing down his face. "I'll see you tomorrow at eight."

With that, he slipped out of James' grasp, winked at Sirius, and walked out.

* * *

 **Thanks to Dina for betaing :)**

 **Review please**

 **795 words**


	6. Doubts

OT3 Challenge - Doubts

* * *

 **Doubts**

* * *

James thought about the offer that he had received only an hour ago. It was strange: until an hour before, he had never even considered there being anything more between him and either one of his friends.

But Remus had been the one to approach him, not Sirius, so he knew it was a big deal. He knew it wasn't a joke.

He knew that his best friends had considered him in a romantic light and wanted to take him on a date.

James had doubts about the idea. Sirius was all for it, and even Remus thought it was a good idea, but James could see the flaws in the plan.

What if it didn't work out? Remus and Sirius already had such a strong bond: a bond that James had been jealous of in the past, which brought up a second point.

Jealousy. Could James really be with two men who looked at each other that way? Where would he really fit into it? Would he take a back-seat to their relationship? How would he know where boundaries were? What was okay and what was not. He knew Sirius was quite the jealous puppy after all, so how would Sirius cope with James even kissing Remus?

With each thought he had, the doubts grew and grew until he found his phone in his hand, and pressed to his ear.

"James?"

The soft sound of Remus' voice captivated him. Suddenly he could see the friendship bond between the three of them, becoming something more. He could see tender kisses and the three of them falling asleep together.

He could see Sirius and Remus kissing in a new light, joining in the kisses. There had been a time where he had harboured a small crush on each of them, after all, and he didn't want to miss out.

It could be something really special, and he wanted to be a part of it.

"I'll give it a try," he said.

* * *

 **Review please**

 **330 words**


	7. Date

Written for:

 **OT3 Challenge** \- Date

 **Transfiguration** \- Task: For this assignment I would like you to write about a character's inner workings, the characteristics, (hair and eyes) emotions (unhappy because his friends are fighting, panic attack, scared), quirks and flaws (flaws: needing to make all his friends happy) that make them who they are and how important these small sections are to the character as a whole.

Extra Prompts:(emotion) Hurt

 **Lucky Duck Challenge** \- 60. Emotion: hopeful

 **Olympics** \- Coxed Eight - (word) change. Character used: Remus

 **Bad Movie Tuesday** \- Ghost on Mars

[dialogue] "You lured me back here to seduce me?" Ballard

[dialogue] "How the hell'd that happen?" Williams

[dialogue] "This is not making me happy" Jericho

* * *

 **Making a Change**

* * *

Remus' gaze moved between the two men who were standing frozen, glaring at each other. Maybe this was a stupid idea? Maybe he shouldn't have tried to mend things: mainly the friendship between the pair.

But Remus couldn't help it. He had this insane need to make things right between the group; he needed them all to be happy. He couldn't stand his friends not talking, especially if it was his fault they had fallen out.

But the words wouldn't come to him to explain just how things could be fixed, and Remus was left opening and closing his mouth over and over again, feeling like a poor imitation of a fish, as he tugged at the loose thread on his oversized antler-print jumper.

"Remus?" Sirius finally asked, breaking the silence.

Remus moved forward, unable to ignore Sirius calling to him. It was some insane power the dark-haired wizard had over him. Whenever Sirius needed him, Remus would be there for him. He moved beside Sirius, and he noticed Sirius' arm twitch, eager to reach for him.

But the look on James' face meant that Sirius wouldn't dare.

Remus took a deep breath. "I'm not happy!"

He hated the words leaving his mouth. He had never admitted to being unhappy before, well, except for the time that Sirius told Snape about the passage. With that exception, Remus always reminded himself at the worst times, that he still had his friends.

The two men looked at him in shock, their feud quickly forgotten.

"You… you're what?" James asked, Sirius quickly echoing.

Remus could see that James took it as a personal insult. As the self-appointed leader of the Marauders (well, Remus let him think he was), James was overly protective of his friends and if he failed to keep one happy, he saw himself as a failure. Sirius glared at James once more, as though silently agreeing that James had screwed up.

Also, James saw it as a personal goal to have Remus feel happy, wanted and cared for at all times, since they were 'dating'.

Well, he thought they were dating. After all, they did walk around Hogsmeade holding hands the previous week and James had snogged him after the last Quidditch game, with so much vigour, Remus' legs had given out.

Then James dropped down to the floor and they had snogged some more.

James had never stated what their relationship was, but Remus saw him turn down everyone else, even the Prewitt twins! That meant it was something exclusive at least, though Remus was scared to ask in case he didn't like the answer.

...oOo...

 _The pair were breathless on the bed. James moved beside Remus and wrapped an arm around the Werewolf. "You okay, Moony?"_

 _"Never better," Remus whispered. "So… that was nice!"_

 _"Yeah, it was." James tugged playfully at Remus' shirt. "You know what's even nicer? Naked snogging."_

 _Remus laughed. "You ever done any naked snogging?"_

 _James shook his head. "I've never wanted to before, but with you..." Remus zoned out, imagining what would happen with no clothes on. He shivered in delight at the thoughts that sprung to mind._

 _"You lured me back here to seduce me?" Remus asked. Instead of waiting for a response, he leaned towards James, their lips meeting once more. With a quick movement, James was on top of him, before the door creaked open._

 _"What is going on here?" The pair looked over at the shocked expression on Sirius' face. It was quickly replaced by hurt. "Prongs? What are you doing? How the hell'd that happen?"_

 _James moved away, smiling widely. "Well, it seems Remus returns my affections," he said. The smile dropped as Sirius glared at him. "How could you? You must have known how I felt. That I was going to…" he trailed off. "Some friend you are!"_

 _Sirius turned and left, slamming the door behind him._

 _"What was that about?" Remus asked._

 _"I… I honestly have no idea."_

...oOo...

"This is not making me happy," Remus announced, feeling hot and dizzy as the words left his throat. He held back the looming panic attack, shutting his eyes and taking a deep breath. "I can't have you both fighting. I'm not happy because you both are unhappy. Things need to change!"

"Moons," Sirius murmured, reaching and taking his hand. "Lean on me and catch your breath."

"Back off, any reason to touch—"

"Is it the time, Potter?" Sirius snapped. "Look, Remus is… uh… not looking too good."

"I'm fine," Remus said softly, taking a deep breath against Sirius' shoulder that was purely Sirius. He could almost taste the cigarettes that Sirius smoked, and the apple from the shampoo Sirius favoured. The smell of wet dog lingered faintly on Sirius' clothes. He reached up, bringing his hand to his hair and running his fingers through, tugging lightly on the loose curls on top of his head.

After a moment he pulled back. "We need to fix your friendship. I have two ideas of how we can change things, because you two working it out whilst I date James clearly didn't work."

"Yeah? What are they?" James' head spun around at the hopeful tone in Sirius' voice. Sirius was staring intently into Remus' amber eyes, transfixed.

"Either we all date, or none of us date."

He wanted to hide against Sirius' shoulder again in the silence that followed. "You want… what?" James asked, frowning slightly.

"Like… you mean me find someone to date and then you—" Sirius began.

"No," Remus replied. "The problem was that I started dating James before realising Sirius was in love with me. I love you both, you know that. I said it before. You both would do anything for the other, and I'm in the way here. So either I don't date either of you, which will stop you being at odds… or the three of us…"

"Date each other," James finished.

Another silence fell and Remus tried to stay still, though a large part of him wanted to run, scared that the pair would hate him after his suggestion.

"When you say all of us, does that mean me and James would have to snog?" Sirius checked.

James looked at Remus with wide eyes, and Remus could read the hopeful expression behind them. James wanted to snog Sirius?

Remus couldn't help but smile as he pictured it. "If you both want to?"

"But… when you say all of us, do you mean all three of us, or all the Marauders?" Sirius asked, grimacing at the thought.

"No! Just us three," Remus quickly confirmed. "So… do we date or do we go back to being single?"

"I… I'm in," James admitted, his eyes moving to Sirius and his cheeks flushing slightly.

Sirius grabbed Remus, and before Remus could even think about what was happening, rough lips pressed against his, and Sirius' right hand moved up, his fingers tangling themselves into Remus' hair. Remus barely had time to wrap his arms around Sirius' neck before Sirius pulled away.

"Fuck," Sirius murmured. "Yeah… yes, I'm definitely in. Though we better find Pete a girl first. We don't want him to be tagging along on our dates. Can anyone suggest a girl we can bribe? Or even which girl we can Imperio?"

* * *

 _Thanks to Shannon for the help._

 _Review please :)_


	8. Kiss

Written for:

 **OT3 Challenge** \- Kiss

 **Fairytales** \- Write about someone taking the place of another person, having bad intentions. (word) exchange

 _(Lily being a part of the triad instead of Sirius, with her intentions to break James and Remus up, so she can have James for herself.)_

 **Olympics** \- Coxed Eight - (word) (dialogue) "You're all I need. You're more important than chocolate cake to me." Character used: James

 **Bad Movie Tuesday** \- Age of Dragons: "I think you hurt his feelings."

 **Emotion Challenge** \- Worried

* * *

 **The Wrong Person**

* * *

James and Remus watched as Sirius headed into the airport. He turned, waving at his friends with a wide grin.

James had meant to ask him. He had meant to give Sirius something to consider whilst out there, but all Sirius could talk about was all the men he would meet. Sirius was certain that the English accent would have the American men flocking.

Though it wouldn't be the accent, James knew. It would be Sirius. The man was like a magnet. His bright smile, his stormy eyes… well, everything about him would easily draw others to him. It seemed unfair to leave Sirius with the suggestion when Sirius clearly wanted freedom to meet men as he wished.

Instead, James and Remus said goodbye to Sirius for an entire year, not letting him know about their feelings for him. Not asking him if he wanted to be with them. both of them, together.

...oOo...

James knew they had to let go. A year of waiting, and Sirius was now saying ' _just a bit longer_ '. Though James and Remus worked fine as a pair, there was always the feeling that _something_ was missing. Both James and Remus knew that they had enough love for one more person. That one more person would complete what they had, rather than destroy it.

And when James bumped into Lily Evans, his crush from at school, well, that's when he and Remus agreed on the next person to add to the relationship.

...oOo...

The initial chat about the triad seemed successful. Lily had always gotten on well with Remus in school, and towards the end, had flirted with James. Though James had already fallen in love with Remus and had eyes for no-one else. She had kissed them both on the cheek after dinner, leaving the pair to talk.

James looked at Remus expectantly.

"We've never had a female in our triad before," Remus began, thinking hard.

"Is that a problem? I know we both prefer men, but we've never ruled out a woman. Though we can keep looking if you'd prefer?"

Remus smiled softly. "Well, I had my heart set on Benjy, but he was overwhelmed. I think you have your heart set on Lily, so we should give her a chance."

"Are you sure?" James checked.

"I am." Remus took James' hand, placing a kiss to his palm. "Let's quickly clear up and go to bed?"

"Or we could clear up in the morning?" James took in the unimpressed expression on Remus' face. "Or we could clear up now."

...oOo...

Remus watched as Lily flicked her hair at James. He had tried with her, wanting it to work.

But Lily hadn't even bothered to try. Remus would have put it down to her being nervous about the—as some would say—strange relationship, had she not clicked so easily with James. He wondered if James preferred Lily's attentions as James certainly wasn't paying any attention to anything apart from her.

 _Maybe I should just leave the two of them alone?_

Remus had to admit he was worried what would happen between the pair if he left, so he remained in his chair, his gut twisting at the sight of James and Lily happy together, as though he wasn't even there.

...oOo...

James was thrilled. It had been two months and Lily was fitting in perfectly. They had agreed three months as a trial to make sure they were all happy, but they all seemed to be.

Though Remus had been a bit quiet. He denied it when James had asked.

James had put it down to nerves.

Remus was working that night (having seemed to be given more and more hours these days) and James had decided to ask Lily out to dinner, deciding to get something to take home for Remus.

But with Lily paying him her undivided attention, Remus' meal slipped his mind. He brought Lily back to the flat, where Remus was shoving a container in the microwave.

James stared guiltily. "Remus, I'm sorry, I was going to bring you back something."

"I'm sure you were," Remus replied, not turning around.

"Rem? Is something the matter? Come and sit with me, talk to me."

"Nothing is—"

"I don't believe you. There's something the matter and I'm not going to stop until you tell me!" James pushed.

Remus let out a loud sigh. He pressed the cancel button on the microwave, before turning and leaving the room.

"Just give me a minute," James said to Lily.

"Don't be too long," she replied, her lips curved into a smile. She leaned in, pressing her lips against the corner of his mouth.

James stared for a moment, before turning and following Remus.

Remus wouldn't say a word to him that night. James ended up sending Lily home in a cab.

When Remus had fallen asleep, James went to wash, finally wiping away the lipstick on his face.

...oOo...

James didn't know how to cheer Remus up. Remus still denied that something was wrong, but he was clearly upset. Even bringing Lily around him didn't make a difference. Surely if Remus allowed Lily to be as affectionate as she was with him, it would make him happy. Right?

It wasn't until Remus opened the door on a familiar face, that the smile appeared. He flung his arms around Sirius, clinging to him. "It's about time."

James came over, throwing his arms around the pair of them. "It's not been the same here without you," he claimed. "Come in!"

Sirius grinned, kicking his shoes off by the door and setting his bags down. "Anything to report?"

He walked into the living room, his gaze falling on Lily as she lounged on the sofa. "Yeah, me!"

"Evans!" Sirius walked over, giving her a loose hug, before pulling away. "It's been a while."

"Yeah, we're seeing her now," James explained. Sirius glanced between the pair for a moment. His gaze moved from where James sat in the spot next to Lily, and Remus perched on the armchair at the other end of the room, looking completely rejected and out of place.

"You're seeing her?" Sirius checked.

"Me and Remus. She's joining the triad."

Lily grinned triumphantly at Sirius, and he turned around to Remus. "Get your cardigan on, it's a bit chilly. Let's do something, yeah?" Remus moved from the chair, quickly leaving the room.

"And as for you," Sirius hissed, his eyes on James, "I think you hurt his feelings."

"What?"

"I thought you gave more of a shit about Remus," Sirius continued. "Can't you see that this is making him miserable."

"This? What do you mean? He's happy?"

"Yeah. Happy sitting over there whilst Lily crowds you for herself. She's not the sharing type."

"I'm sorry, but who do you think you are getting involved in my relationship?" Lily asked snidely. "We're very happy without your interference."

"You and James are very happy," Sirius retorted. "James, you're lucky Remus is still here. If you want to keep him, you'll get rid of the Harpy."

"She's not done anything wrong?" James replied. "Remus is happy!"

"Ask yourself how much time Lily has spent with you when it's the three of you together. I thought this triad thing was supposed to be about finding the perfect person for the both of you, not the perfect person for you, James."

He walked out of the room. "Come on Moonpie, let's go out on the town!"

James stared after them. Remus would have said if he was unhappy, right?

"Lily?" he began, once the door shut. "Do you love me?"

"Of course I do," she said, taking his hand and pulling him to the sofa. As he sat down, she straddled his lap.

"And Remus?"

She hesitated. "Remus has always been like a friend to me."

"So, you never saw him as anything more."

"I thought it would work. I can share him with you."

James frowned. "So you never wanted to be with both of us, just me?"

Lily giggled. "Well, you get him and you get me. Surely that works for you?"

James shook his head. "Get off me," he growled. "I thought you understood. Both of us or none of us. Remus comes first, Lily. If he's not happy, I'm not happy."

"But James, I thought… I thought you loved me too."

"Not as much as I love Remus. I would never choose you over him. Get out and don't come back. I can't believe I was so blind!"

...oOo…

"It was supposed to be you," Remus slurred, leaning against something for support. He wasn't sure what. It may have been Sirius, or perhaps a wall.

"What should have been me?" Sirius asked, pulling up Uber on his phone and ordering a cab.

"Triad. We wanted you—I wanted you—to be the third. Better than /her/. She's trying to take James away from me."

"Why haven't you said something to James?"

"He'd probably be happier with her." Remus laughed hollowly. "Pretty girl to have beautiful kids with. I know his parents like me, but we all know Dorea and Charlus really want a grandchild of their own. I thought I'd give him time with Lily, and he'd be able to decide which one of us he wanted."

"Well fuck him if he chooses her over you. She's nothing compared to you, Remus. I agreed to work in America for the year because it was too hard being around you both. I wanted what you had, because you and James are perfect - made for each other. I… I even hinted that I wanted to join you all, but neither of you approached me. That's why I left. I wanted to get over you."

Sirius turned his face as lips touched his skin, allowing them to land on his cheek. "Let's go back to see about James, shall we?"

"If Lily's there, I don't want to be there."

"If Lily's there, you can stay at mine," Sirius promised.

...oOo…

Sirius walked in first, his gaze falling on James. "She still here?"

James shook his head. "I told her to leave," he replied, miserably.

"Remus seems under the impression that you and Lily make a better couple than you and him. I suggest you correct him."

He moved aside as Remus stumbled into the flat, looking around. "She's gone!" Remus announced, relieved.

"Remus! I'm so sorry," James said, jumping up from the sofa. "I'm sorry I didn't realise how unhappy you were. If I knew… well, I would have told her to leave ages ago. I would never choose someone over 're all I need. You're more important than chocolate cake to me!"

Sirius carefully watched the exchange.

"It's okay," Remus mumbled. "I think I'll just go to bed."

"Can I join you?" James asked softly, taking his hand.

"Goodnight," Sirius murmured, deciding it was time to leave. "I'll—"

"No. I want you to come too," Remus said, looking at Sirius. He turned back to James. "He's the third. Sirius wants to be and I can't see it being anyone else."

"Should we at least spend the night talking about Lily, before—"

Remus tightened his grip on Sirius' hand. "I need him."

Sirius looked at James, who nodded. "Can you grab him some pyjamas, Love?"

Remus headed down the hall and James turned his full attention to Sirius."Has Remus drunk a lot?"

"Three beers," Sirius replied, shaking his head. "He's a complete lightweight."

James chuckled. "Thank you for turning up when you did. I can't imagine the damage to the relationship had I not noticed."

"Did it hurt, telling her to leave?"

James sighed, glancing up the hall for a moment to make sure Remus wasn't there. "It did. The third is supposed to fit in perfectly with us, and Lily did… but just with me. I was blind, I was falling for her and just assumed that she clicked with Remus just as well. I was falling in love with her, but it was nothing to how I feel about Remus."

They both turned as Remus leaned out of the room, a pair of stripy pyjamas in hand. "I can sneak out once he's asleep?" Sirius suggested.

James leaned in, his lips pressing against Sirius' for just a moment. "No. We should have waited longer for you to return, or told you before you left. Stay. Spend the night and we'll talk in the morning if you want…"

"I do," Sirius quickly agreed. "More than anything. I told Remus that I left because I thought you both didn't want me. But to find out you do… I'm not going to miss my chance. I'm mad about you both.

James took Sirius' hand and led him to the bedroom. Sirius froze as he watched Remus pull on his pyjamas, before James began to pull his own clothes off. Hazel and amber eyes turned to him, and Sirius fumbled with his belt, eager to get into the bed with the others.

Remus crawled into the middle of the bed, James laying at one side. Sirius nervously settled on his other side.

He had left space between him and Remus, but Remus quickly shuffled backwards so that they were cuddled together. James shifted closer too.

Sirius wrapped his arm over Remus, resting it on James' hip.

He had travelled around the world, but this was the only place he had ever wanted to be.


	9. Disagree

Written for:

 **OT3 Challenge** \- Disagree

 **Arithmancy** \- Write a story with  at least three characters, in which one shows at least one trait from each number. Traits used:

independent & determined (trying to lead a life different from his parents)

fascinated by people (fascinated by the customers that come in, before he's attracted to them)

extremely ambitious & Confident (his hopes to become a manager) (confident...)

 **Olympics** \- Coxed Eight - Character used: Sirius - Prompt - (setting) Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour

 **Bad Movie Tuesday** \- Full Circle: [object] Ice-cream, [dialogue] "You can sit wherever you like."

 **Emotion Challenge** \- Optimistic

 **Pokemon Go** \- Entrance to Diagon Alley

* * *

 **Glasses and Amber-Eyes**

* * *

Sirius wiped the tables down outside of the ice-cream parlour. He was quite tired, not used to working, but was determined to prove that he had what it took.

His parents hadn't worked a day in their lives, living off money his grandfather had made, and was still making, even in death. Sirius didn't want to be like his parents. He wanted to be himself. If that meant taking a low-paying job, so be it.

And who knows? He could be manager one day. After all, his manager, Alice, was training to become a nurse. If he worked hard, he could have a manager title and work his way up to bigger and better things!

He saw some customers approach, and speeded up, wiping the table clean before reaching for the door just as they reached it. He smiled warmly as they walked in, knowing that a friendly face could equal a tip. A knut or even a sickle could make all the difference, after all.

The pair stood near the board, but not too close to the till. Sirius began to tidy inside, noticing that a customer had left one of the tables in a mess. He grabbed the dirty bowls, flicking his wand and sending them to the kitchen to be cleaned, before wiping the table, watching the pair out of the corner of his eye.

"Watermelon and chocolate-chip," the taller of the men finally said, with some certainty.

"Why would you ruin chocolate by adding watermelon ice-cream?" the other said. Sirius finished wiping the table and turned to walk back to the counter.

"What would you have with the chocolate ice-cream? Wait, let me guess. Chocolate fudge, chocolate buttons, chocolate chip, with an extra helping of chocolate. Oh, let's not forget about those little chocolate flakes."

Sirius was at the till at this point, and he watched in amusement as the sandy-haired man raised his eyebrow. "You say that like there's something wrong with the order. Chocolate is perfect. Why mess with perfection? Plus, you forgot the chocolate sprinkles!"

Sirius snorted, causing both men to turn their gazes on him. He quickly took them in. One with dark, messy hair and glasses. The other with sandy tidy hair, a cardigan, and beautiful amber eyes.

"Oh don't mind me," Sirius said, grinning as he held his hands up. He had no problem with the men disagree over flavours. As long as he could watch them whilst they did so.

"No, you're perfect," Glasses said. "What is the weirdest, yet tastiest ice-cream mix you've ever had?"

"Weirdest and tastiest don't always go together," Sirius replied. "I'd have to suggest lemon-poppyseed. Though for the chocolate lovers, try chocolate and plum. Strange but addictive."

Amber-Eyes hesitated.

"If you don't like it, I'll replace it with the chocolate addict's choice," Sirius assured him.

"I don't see how I can turn down an offer like that. Thank you," Amber-Eyes replied, smiling softly.

Sirius winked at him, before turning to Glasses. "And you?"

"Give me some of that lemon and poppyseed please."

"Coming right up." Sirius got to work with the ice-creams, quickly setting them on a tray with his name and owl-details on each napkin. Surely one of them was into blokes?

Glasses gave him a lingering look before picking the tray up. "Where can we..."

"You can sit wherever you like."

Glasses grinned and walked over to the seats by the window. Sirius leaned down on his elbow and watched the pair dreamily until they left.

...oOo...

Sirius had an owl about a date and he was nervous, not knowing which of the pair was going to be there.

"Hey."

He turned, finding both of them standing behind him. His gaze flicked between them.

"You ready for our date?" Glasses asked.

"Uh… with who?"

"Oh." Amber-Eyes' eyes widened. "He doesn't know."

"Thought it was obvious," Glasses said. He turned back to Sirius. "I'm James, he's Remus. We're dating, but we want to date you too."

"Like all of us date?" Sirius asked, reaching to pinch himself. Two sexy blokes wanted to date him. It had to be a dream… right?

"Yeah. I mean, I know it sounds a bit—"

"Perfect." Sirius grinned. "Two gorgeous men, what would be wrong with that? Where are we going on our date?"

The pair looked momentarily stunned at Sirius' quick acceptance, but quickly got over it and James threw an arm over his shoulder. "So, what's your name?"

"Sirius Black," Sirius said.

"Oh? I think… we might be distantly related. My mum is a Black, and—"

"Oh, so you're the kinky sort, are you?" Sirius murmured. "I think we're going to get along very well!"

* * *

779 words

* * *

Thanks to Dina for helping :)


	10. Laughter

Written for:

 **OT3 Challenge -** Laughter

 **Emotion Challenge -** Distracted

 **Divination** \- assignment 2 - Task: Write about a character mastering oculomancy (Or in the 'Harry Potter' universe, Occlumancy) Extra prompt: Sirius Black (Character)

 **Bad Movie Tuesday -** The Swarm: "Whatever it is, it's big."

 **Lucky Duck Challenge -** 34\. Favorite

* * *

 **His Favourite Thoughts**

 **Warnings for implied smut. This is a very high T rated fic.**

* * *

Sirius forced up the barriers in his mind as he felt someone search his mind for the first time during training. He was proud of himself: having more barriers than anyone else, though it wasn't something to really be _that_ proud of.

Keeping his family out of his head was imperative.

Moody withdrew for a moment, turning as though he was going to attempt the attack on Remus, who waited nearby. Suddenly he spun back, going straight back into Sirius' mind.

This time he was too quick for Sirius. Sirius hadn't been expecting the attack and with the walls down, Moody had a front row seat to the events that had transpired the previous evening, with his awkward stuttering as he asked both James and Remus to join him in bed for the first time.

"Constant vigilance," the older wizard barked, frowning at him. "The enemy isn't going to tell you when he's about to attack you. You have to learn to keep your walls up at all times!"

Sirius caught James' eye, and tried not to laugh. They had been all talking about the lessons they would be starting with Moody. Frank had already warned them that Moody's favourite past-time was delving into minds and learning secrets. The pair had been determined not to give anything away.

They both turned their attention to Remus, who looked like he was concentrating hard.

"What did he see?" James whispered.

"Your naked arse," Sirius shot back, causing the pair to giggle like children. Remus frowned at their laughter, and Moody took advantage of the momentary distraction to look into his mind.

The man quickly left Remus' mind, looking severely mortified at what he had seen. Sirius and James stopped laughing, wondering what could have caused the Auror—a man who had seen even the most grotesque murders—to react in such a way.

"What did you show him?" James whispered.

"Something that'll terrify him," Remus replied. Sirius and James looked at each other. Remus must have shown Moody his transformation, or the time he ate a rabbit.

"Whatever it is, it's big," Sirius said, decidedly.

...oOo...

 _Amber eyes looked up at the man who was running his long fingers through Remus' hair. An eager smirk crossed his lips. "Well? Are you going to suck or not?"_

 _"Oh, you'll find I don't suck," Remus retorted, pulling at the star-print boxers, letting them fall to the man's feet._

...oOo...

Sirius and James had practised a lot. James had never needed the Occlumancy barriers before, but he was a fast learner and had almost caught up to Sirius in no time. After all, getting the barrier up was simple. Holding it against attacks, and keeping it up over time was a totally different story.

Moody pointed his wand at Sirius, then at James in quick succession, muttering about a slight improvement. He turned to Remus who looked focused, hitting him with the spell.

"Good shields," Moody noted.

"Top of the class once more, Remus?" Sirius teased. "You planning on being the favourite student again?"

Remus turned to glare at Sirius and Moody once more took advantage of the distraction. "Not good enough it seems," Moody commented, before quickly backing away. "Lesson over," he snapped, walking from the room.

"It must have been really horrific," James murmured. "Are you okay, Moony?"

"Fine," Remus replied.

...oOo...

 _Rough, calloused fingers ran over his hips, and a hand pressed down on his back, not hard, but hard enough to tell him where to go. "Yeah like that," James groaned, standing behind Remus, completely naked and enjoying the sight. "Sirius, you can look now."_

 _Sirius lifted his head from where he had been staring at the floor. "Fuck, he's beautiful."_

 _"Did I say give you permission talk?" James asked calmly._

 _"Sorry Sir," Sirius murmured, before going silent, his eyes moving over Remus quite eagerly._

 _"Do you want to prepare him for me? Go on then."_

 _Sirius almost fell over in his haste to get up from the floor. "Thank you, Sir," he murmured, kneeling behind Remus. "You're going to enjoy this!" he whispered to Remus._

...oOo...

Moody hadn't even walked into the room before catching Sirius. He managed to keep the walls firmly up, even when Moody had caused an explosion against the far wall to distract him. James was hit with a hex first, before Moody tried to get into his mind, and then he turned to Remus.

There was a long hesitation. "Been working on your Occlumancy?"

"I have."

"Will the wall stay up this time?"

Remus nodded.

Eager to see what would happen, James and Sirius both flung a hex at Remus to distract him, as Moody pushed past the barrier into his mind.

...oOo...

/ _"Sirius, since I'm feeling generous, I'll let you choose which part of James you want."_

 _Sirius walked around the bed, staring at the spread-out man who was watching them with wide eyes. "No more teasing," James begged. "Just please…"_

 _Sirius stopped by James' legs, looking up at Remus._

 _"Good choice," Remus murmured. "So, James… if you want your reward, you're going to have to work for it."_

 _"Of course," James whispered, trying to move closer to Remus, though his hands and legs were bound, not allowing much movement._

 _"And you remember the word if you want to stop?"_

 _"Fuck off, like I'd even think about stopping now," James snapped. He jumped as hands ran over his hips. "Just hurry up, please!"_

...oOo...

Moony pulled back, his eyes narrowing at Remus, who gazed, innocently back. "I think you all have Occlumancy mastered. Lupin, excellent technique in ensuring no-one would ever want to look into your mind. Potter, Black, keep practising holding the barriers as long as possible.

"So, are you ever going to tell us what he saw?" James and Sirius both asked, walking out of the room with Remus.

Remus laughed softly as he shook his head. "Enough to stop Moody from ever wanting to look into my mind again."

* * *

996 words


	11. IllnessInjury

Written for:

 **OT3 Challenge** \- Illness/Injury

 **Defence Against the Dark Arts Assignment 4 -** Task 2a: Write about a physical disability. This can be a permanent one, a temporary one or anything else you can think of as long as it's strictly physical. (word) shake

 **Emotion Challenge** \- Overwhelmed

 **Pokemon Go** \- Hogwarts

 **Cinema Challenge -** Write about friendship, be it between the Marauders, the Golden Trio, or a different group of people.

 **Pokemon Trading Card Challenge -** "Your beauty is so dazzling that it blinded me."

* * *

Going to Hogwarts

* * *

"You have an owl, Remus," Hope said as the post arrived.

Remus turned his head in the direction of her voice. "I do?"

"I'll help you take the letter. It's best we don't startle the owl."

Remus nodded his head. "Thank you," he said softly. There was a faint rustle and a flap of wings before a letter was pressed into his hand.

"Where's it from?"

"Open it," his father replied.

Remus turned the envelope, feeling for the flap. Once he found it, he traced it to the corner, slipping his finger under and tearing the envelope. The middle was stuck as though held down with something, and he traced his finger to it, examining the texture, quickly considering what would be on the envelope.

"Is this wax?" he asked.

"It is," Hope confirmed.

Remus opened the envelope, carefully setting the contents directly in front of him. He reached into the envelope to ensure that he had found everything, before setting that on his left side.

He put his hands on the table, finding the letter and opening it, making a note of how thin the sheets of parchment were. His fingers eagerly moved across the first one.

"What does it say?" John pushed.

"It's from Hogwarts," Remus explained excitedly. "They… they're offering me a place at the school! I can go to Hogwarts." He jumped up from his seat, moving left around the table until his hand found his mother's chair. She was already pushing it back and wrapped her arms around him.

"Wonderful news!"

"It is," John agreed. "Though I suggest we have a meeting with the headmaster before Remus attends, just to ensure that it's safe enough for him there."

Remus grinned in the direction of his father's voice. For a moment, he'd thought his father was going to refuse his attendance.

...oOo...

Remus gripped the boy's arm as Gilderoy led him to the sorting hat. Gilderoy walked a little too fast and Remus almost stumbled, but he hoped they would both adjust to walking together.

"Stool is right in front of you," Gilderoy said loudly. Remus nodded, not wanting to point out that his hearing was fine. It happened too often, after all, and he didn't want to fall out with someone who would be helping him around.

He used his stick to check for the positioning of the stool and the height, before turning and taking a seat.

"Now for the Sorting Hat," a woman with a scottish accent told him, before he felt a weight of the hat on his head.

Remus could hear himself breathing. It was overwhelming being in a room with so many people. The only indication he had was when various tables had clapped when students had been placed in their house.

 _'Hmmm… definitely not a Slytherin," the hat began. "And Ravenclaw won't be sympathetic to you.'_

 _'I'm not looking for sympathy,'_ Remus thought angrily.

 _'No, but you need a house that won't leave you behind,_ " the hat replied. _"Which leaves two houses. Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Now, Hufflepuff has easier access. It's on the ground floor, and—'_

 _'I don't want to be placed there just because it's easier. I can handle stairs. Which house is right for me?'_

The hat was silent for a moment. _'If you're sure? Better be—'_

There was a moment of anticipation and Remus wondered if the hat would put him in Hufflepuff out of pity.

"—GRYFFINDOR!"

 _'Thank you!'_

"I'll take the hat off now." The Scottish voice was back. "Gilderoy is to your right. He'll lead you to your table, and I'll have one of the prefects assist you once all of the students have been sorted."

"Thank you." The hat was lifted off, and he felt a hand on his right arm. He allowed himself to be led, quickly counting the stairs he was pulled down. He didn't count the amount of steps, knowing he wouldn't be walking from the stool to the table again.

"Do you want to sit down?" Gilderoy asked loudly.

"There's a seat right here," came another voice from the table. He felt a different hand on his arm. "Peter, shift over to the other side. Go under the table or something."

He heard a shuffling sound. "Directly to your left."

Remus turned to his left, reaching out and feeling someone's shoulder.

"Yeah, right next to me. You… you can hear me, right? I mean, the blond poncey git was shouting. Do I need to shout too?" There was a snort on the other side of the table, echoing the sound Remus made himself.

"I really hope you don't. I'm not deaf."

"Right, just checking. My cousin is like you. I don't see… I mean, I don't get to visit him often, but I sorta picked up what my aunt and uncle say to him. They do it all without magic too. Uncle Marius is a Squib and his wife is a Muggle. I'm James Potter." A hand brushed against his, and Remus realised that James was trying to shake his hand. He gripped James' hand firmly, shaking as his father had taught him.

"Remus Lupin."

"And I'm Sirius Black and this is Peter Pettigrew," came another voice from across the table. Remus tried to work out the differences in their voices, so he could have conversations without confusing them.

"So, we'll probably be sharing a room," James said. "The last couple of kids are definitely Slytherins."

"We will be," Sirius said, his tone more reserved than James' excited voice. "The house-elves will take the bags to the room and beds will be added to accommodate us all. Though I suggest we allow Remus first pick of beds. He may have a preference."

"I don't want to be treated differently," Remus murmured.

"And that's why I suggest you pick first. If there's a bed you can get to easier, it'll allow you to be more independent," Sirius continued. "Though you're one of us now... so whatever you need, we'll help!"

"Oh, the food is here," Peter said, his voice softer than the others. "Remus, do you want us to tell you what there is?"

Remus smiled nervously. He hadn't expected everyone to be so nice. "Yes please."

...oOo…

Remus felt a gentle, magical tug at his arm. He allowed the magic to guide the movements that the Professor was showing him.

"Mr. Lupin, do you have that?"

Remus nodded his head. "Thank you, Sir." Without the magical sensation guiding him, Remus began to move his wand once more, focusing on how the magic had led him.

He knew that one day, with a lot of work, he could do wandless magic, and that's what his ultimate goal was. Wandless magic didn't need him to move anything in a pattern that he couldn't see. It was easier, and he'd not have to worry were he to drop or misplace his wand.

"Wingardium Leviosa," he said firmly, moving his arm once more. "Guys?"

"It's up," Peter confirmed from next to him. "But mine doesn't seem to want to move."

Remus grinned, reaching out in front of him until he felt the feather. He couldn't wait to write home to his parents to let them know that he had cast a spell correctly! He was about to turn to Peter, but heard James move around the table to do it instead.

He listened eagerly for James to speak to ensure he had guessed correctly. He was almost certain he could distinguish between his friends footfalls now. James almost stomped around, Sirius moved quietly, and Peter shuffled his feet slightly.

"Try it like this," James said, causing Remus to grin even wider.

...oOo...

Remus flopped down onto the bed with a loud sigh. It wasn't long before his bed was full of Marauders. He could smell Sirius' shampoo on one side, and a hint of James' aftershave on the other. Though he could have guess by their positioning. Peter tended to lay at the end of the bed, or perch on the side. The other two had no issues of laying down as though it were their own bed.

"You have that face on. The 'I did something that I regret' face."

Remus glared in James' direction. "I… I almost asked out Benjy."

"What happened?" Sirius asked. Remus tried to place the tone. Sirius was so used to guarding everything that he struggled to show his emotions when he wasn't overly upset or distressed. Only bouts of extreme emotion could unlock everything inside him. He was getting better since running away from home though.

But Remus was almost certain that Sirius sounded dismayed or jealous. Remus shook his head. No, he was mistaking the tone, obviously.

"He was pitying me and shit," Remus muttered. "I can't be dealing with that. I didn't even get around to asking him out. I don't want pity-dates."

There was a long silence, and Remus wondered what the pair were doing. He could feel in the air that they were gesturing, but it just made him feel even more down than before.

"Rem? Don't look so sad," Sirius finally said. "Benjy's a wanker and you deserve better."

"Who'd want me?" Remus muttered sadly.

He jumped as a hand touched his face. "Well, since you're asking, you've become very important to me." Remus failed to work out the tone in James' voice, and felt very off-his-game. It was imperative to Remus that he could work out tones, and he was unable to work out the ones making up the conversation.

"And me, of course," Sirius added.

"I don't understand what you mean?" Remus admitted.

"What we're saying is that you don't need Benjy. Why not date us?"

" _'Us'_ , as in both of you?"

Hands reached for his, and his body turned in Sirius' direction as his left hand was brought to Sirius' face. Glad to have Sirius' silent permission, Remus ran his fingers over the sharp-cheekbone, the slightly pointed jaw, and moved to the long, soft hair. As he pulled his hand away slightly, wondering if he could get away with touching Sirius' lips,, he felt James' hand—which had callouses from gripping a broomstick— take his, pressing it against his own face.

Where Sirius' features were slightly pointed, James' weren't. His jaw was more square, his hair shorter, and his shoulders felt broader. Remus couldn't stop touching, but at the same time, wanted to turn back and touch Sirius too.

"We're glad that Benjy screwed up. Me and Sirius have been talking for a while, and we can't do this without you."

"Do what?"

"We went on a couple of dates together, nothing obvious," James began. "We just wanted to see… but without you there, it felt wrong. We did some research, and there's this thing called a triad. It's actually quite popular in the magical community. It means three people dating each other. So… how about it?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Remus asked, slightly hurt. He relied on being told certain things as he wouldn't be able to see the events.

"Because we weren't sure anything would come from it," Sirius murmured. "We were going to tell you after we decided what to do. So… what are your thoughts on triads?"

Remus listened carefully for any traces of deceit. All he could hear was hope. His hands were still on James, and Sirius was drawing little patterns against his back. "I may just drag you down. The chances of me getting a job in the magical community—"

"We'll make it work," Sirius quickly replied. "Remus, we want to be with you. At least give us a chance. If you don't feel the same after a couple of dates and a fun snogging session, we'll go back to being friends. I promise."

Remus nodded. "Sure. I'll give it a shot I guess." He knew it was a crazy choice. The rational side of him pushed him to turn them down, but Remus couldn't bring himself to be rational. Not when Sirius and James are involved.

"Did someone mention a snogging session?" James murmured. Remus felt the shift of James' body under his hands as James lowered his lips to Remus'. He felt his friend's warm breath against his lips, giving him a moment to refuse.

Remus only hesitated for a second before leaning up and letting their lips meet. It was a strange sensation, as Remus had never kissed anyone before, but James led him carefully through it, his lips slowly caressing Remus'.

"Don't forget me," Sirius murmured into Remus' ear, causing him to jump. Remus turned, almost headbutting Sirius in the nose in the process. This time, it was Sirius to initiate the kiss, his lips eagerly on Remus'. They were softer than Remus', and Sirius didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around Remus, the kiss deeper than what James had done, but just as satisfying.

Finally the three lay down on the bed again. "So, not to kill the mood, but I have History of Magic homework and Binns didn't provide me with any notes of what he wrote on the board. Which one of you wants to read the notes to me?"

"I'll do it," Sirius offered. "But when I'm done, I'd really like to kiss you both some more. That was perfect. You're so... so beautiful!"

"It was, you are!" James agreed.

Remus could feel the expectation in their voices, wanting to know what Remus had thought. He suspected he wasn't beautiful at all, not with the scar over his eyes from when Greyback got into his room. Thankfully the wolf had only scratched him before his father managed to kill the monster. Whenever he felt down over everything, Remus reminded himself that it could have been worse. He could have been bitten, or even killed.

He grinned warmly, thinking about how lucky he was. "Your beauty is so dazzling that it blinded me," he told them. Sirius and James burst into shocked laughter, still not used to the jokes Remus came out with, and Remus waited until the laughter stopped.

"It was more than perfect. It was amazing," he insisted, knowing his cheeks were reddening. "I can't wait to do that again."

"Well, how about we snog first and do homework later?"

"If we do that, we'll never get around to homework," Remus insisted. "Homework first, kissing later."

* * *

Thanks to Dina and Em for helping :)

2394 words


	12. Family

Written for:

 **OT3 Challenge** \- Family

 **Herbology Assignment 2 -** Task: Write about a muggle child resisting some natural phenomenon due to bouts of accidental magic and people's reaction to it. Prompts used: (word) magic, (plot point) the child in question is an orphan

 **Olympics - Coxed Eight** \- Character: Teddy - Prompt: (word) angel

 **Emotion Challenge** \- Pessimistic

 **Pokemon Go**

 **Pokemon Trading Card Challenge -**

 **Bad Movie Tuesday** \- Glen or Glenda: [word] Remove, [action] Reading a book

 **Lucky Duck Challenge -** 85\. Emotion: ecstatic

 **Chocolate Frog Cards -** (Gold): Carlotta Pinkstone **-** Challenge: Incorporate a Muggle knowing about wizards/witches and magic in your story.

* * *

 **Adopted**

* * *

Teddy had long since given up hope that someone would adopt him. He was six, and people tended to overlook him. He was told not to give up hope, but Teddy knew better.

He may have only been six, but he wasn't stupid.

He had once entertained the fantasy that his parents would suddenly turn up and they'd be all together again. But the older children dampened this dream.

The older ones would talk about _why_ their parents had left them. Some parents were dead, some weren't suitable to look after children. Some just didn't want the responsibility. Some of the kids were problem children. Mrs Bailey wouldn't tell Teddy which applied to him.

He wondered if it had something to do with his condition? After all, Mrs Bailey told him he had to always wear his hat which hid his hair, and had given him the tiny room to sleep in by himself. All the other boys shared rooms, whereas Teddy had to have privacy as he was only allowed to take his hat off when he was alone.

...oOo…

The day started out the same as any other open-day, with couples that had been approved to adopt. Couples that came to talk to Teddy, but chose other children. There were three couples, and it wasn't fair. Nathan had only been in the orphanage for a month. Surely it was Teddy's turn!

After all, he had washed properly and his nails were clean. His hair was brushed too. His buttons were done up correctly and he had checked that his shoes were polished.

...oOo…

Teddy hadn't accounted for all of the water. He had lost the older children within minutes of climbing through the hedge after them, wanting to escape for a bit.

He found that he didn't know the way back to the Orphanage. He just walked—the rain drenching him— and hoped he was going the right way.

He didn't recognise the field he was in and was terrified as he walked. It was getting dark and he missed his warm room. At least it was dry there, and Mrs Bailey would make him a warm drink and some chocolate.

Spurred on by the thoughts, he continued walking, the water now up past his ankles and soaking his socks.

As the water got higher, Teddy found himself climbing up a tree, hoping that the rain would stop, or that one of the people from the orphanage would find him. He wiped away the tears. Simon would laugh if Teddy cried. After all, only babies cried.

Finally the water was too high. The rain caused his hands to slip from the branches, and he didn't care if he was a baby for crying. He fell, and the water washed over him, causing him to panic.

Then he was dry.

He looked around. The surface surrounding him reminded him of a bubble, causing the tears to stop. Teddy didn't question _why_ he was in a bubble, he was just glad that he wasn't being washed away.

He began walking, hoping to find the orphanage, when some red sparkles appeared to his left, forming words.

 _'Follow me!'_

He began walking towards the sparkles, eventually finding himself at the small hill leading up to the orphanage and town. As he walked, he found himself out of the water, with the bubble around him fading.

"Teddy!" Mrs Bailey hugged him tight. "You were—"

"I was in a bubble, and the sparkles led me back."

"Do not repeat that to anyone," she whispered fretfully, tears on her cheeks as she clung to him. "Just say you were in town. My little angel! I'm so glad you're safe. You had me so scared!"

Neither of them noticed the man with glasses watching them carefully.

...oOo...

Mrs Bailey stared at the men who had turned up. She was used to gay couples. After all, her youngest son had a very nice young man of his own. The references checked out too.

"So… is everything alright?" the taller of the men asked, and Mrs Bailey observed him closely, taking in the scars on his face. At first, he looked like a ruffian, but he had a kind smile, and she felt slightly more at ease. She was also pleased that he was wearing a suit. After all, a meeting to adopt a child was a serious affair, and a lot of people forgot to dress appropriately.

His partner on the other hand—Mr Black, as it said on the paperwork—was wearing very tight trousers and a leather jacket! She wondered, faintly, if he owned a motorcycle.

She looked over the forms once more, her gaze drifting approvingly over the important names on the paperwork. The secretary to the Prime Minister herself was on here, and she had called the woman to ensure the signature wasn't forged.

"Of course. The boys should be finishing up their dinner. If you'll follow me."

They stood by the doors of the dinner-hall as the boys lined up to scrape their plates before putting them into the dishwasher.

"Where are they going now?"

"After dinner, we put a movie on," Mrs Bailey explained. "Though some have gone to the library to get a book."

"Did we see all of the boys here?" Remus asked.

"Well, we have had an injured boy on bedrest for a few days, but—"

"Can we meet him?"

Mrs Bailey couldn't find a reason to refuse.

...oOo...

Sirius looked at the boy who was sitting cross legged on the bed, a book in hand. "Miss Griffin just took my plate," he said to Mrs Bailey, putting the book down next to him.

"What's your name?" Remus asked.

"I'm Teddy, it's short for Edward," the boy said, looking between the pair.

"I'm Sirius and this is Remus," Sirius replied, pulling over the small chair from the desk. "You've got your own room, that's awesome."

Teddy nodded. "It is."

"I heard you were hurt. How're you feeling now?"

"Better." He glanced at Mrs Bailey before looking back at Sirius.

"How did you get hurt?"

Teddy didn't answer, his gaze moving to the bedcover.

"Why are you wearing a hat in bed?"

"I think that's enough. Teddy needs his rest—"

"We've decided," Remus murmured softly. Teddy was distracted and missed the words, but the woman's smile dropped quickly.

"We should talk elsewhere."

...oOo...

"I'm afraid that Teddy is unadoptable," Mrs Bailey began, once seated in her office.

"Why?" Remus stared at her.

"Teddy has… special needs and… and I'm sure you'll find one of the other—"

"Is this about the events a few days ago? The escaping the floods?" Sirius asked.

"How did you… he was very lucky to escape, and—"

"My partner saw it happen," Sirius said, avoiding the mention of _which_ partner. "We're here to adopt Teddy because of what he can do. He's… different and he needs a home with people like him."

"No-one is different like Teddy," Mrs Bailey stated. "I must insist—"

"This isn't the first time you've done this, is it?" Remus interrupted. "Pushed people to adopt other children apart from that boy. Why?"

"I had to," she admitted. The room felt hot and she was scared of divulging too much.

"We'd like to see Teddy's file."

"It's confidential."

The man calmly pulled out his wand and waved it. "Accio Teddy's file." The drawer opened by itself and a file flew across the room into the man's hand. He watched her carefully with his amber eyes. "Teddy can do magic like us," he said softly.

It took Mrs Bailey a few minutes to recover from the shock. "You're not going to take him away and experiment on him?"

"Is that what you were worried about?" Sirius began to laugh. "Teddy's a wizard . We thought you were one of the people that hated magic, it's nice to know you were just protecting him."

"Wizard…"

"There are schools and we have our own society. I must warn you, anything we tell you about our world, you'll find impossible to repeat to others. Safety. You understand," Remus said. "We've been developing a system to track accidental magic. It's not foolproof yet, as the small things slip through the net, but we catch the bigger things. Teddy clearly was a large matter. Once notified, the department track the child. We observe the family and ensure they are being treated kindly, as we've had bad experiences with people who hate magic."

"One boy grew up in his aunt's cupboard under her stairs," Sirius added, frowning at the memory. "His father was in a coma and his mother died. She hated magic, but there was no system in place to allow us to anyone to keep an eye on him and make sure he remained safe."

"Teddy is an orphan, and this happens on occasion with parents not wanting to raise their child because they don't understand," Remus continued.

"And since Teddy is an orphan," Sirius added, "it means there are no parents to advise, so we get them adopted into the magical world. We were next on the waiting list for a child, thankfully. So, do you want to bring him in and we'll talk to him once more?"

...oOo...

Teddy clutched Walter the bear as he took a seat. Simon laughed that he still had a bear, so Walter was usually hidden under his pillow, but he was nervous.

"Teddy, I think it's time you remove your hat," Mrs Bailey said.

Teddy's hands shook as he reached for the hat, removing it. Mrs Bailey had insisted that it be a secret—that all the strange things be a secret—but now she was going to let the men see?

"These men are going to adopt you, Teddy."

"Really?" Teddy asked excitedly.

"Mr Black, Mr Lupin, I have your paperwork and everything seems to be in order," Mrs Bailey said. "Tell me: is it common for magical children to change their hair colour? Because Teddy can change his easily. We've been working hard on trying to keep it one colour. Teddy, would you like to show them?"

The boy focused on Sirius, and his short blonde hair quickly lengthened and turned black, with his eyes turning grey.

"He's a metamorphmagus," Sirius murmured. "Amazing! My cousin is one too. I can have her teach Teddy how to manage it." Sirius took a card from inside his pocket. "This is a phone number for a colleague, Hermione Granger. If you suspect any other children of having magic, please let her know."

Mrs Bailey nodded. "Of course. I'll need to do home visits for Teddy too."

"That's fine," Remus assured her. "You have our address. Teddy, would you go and collect your things?"

Teddy ran from the room ecstatically, not wanting them to change their minds.

...oOo...

Teddy clutched his small bag to his chest as he walked into the house.

"This is your home. You can call us by our names, or… maybe in the future, if it feels right, Dad, Pops, or whatever... " Sirius trailed off nervously. "What we didn't tell Mrs Bailey—because muggles don't understand—is that you're going to have three fathers."

"Three?" Teddy repeated.

"That's right," Sirius said. "We've adopted you, but we have to do a magical adoption. We'll do that tomorrow."

"You're back!" Teddy looked at two men with glasses who had approached.

"Are you Teddy? I'm… well, I guess I'm your brother, Harry."

"I have a brother?" Teddy finally found his voice. He had always wanted a sibling. He ran over to Harry, throwing his arms around him. Harry hugged him back, and James smiled at the boy who now had black messy hair and green eyes.

"I'm James, do you want me to show you to your room?"

"You're my third dad?" Teddy checked, letting go of Harry.

James nodded.

"Okay," Teddy whispered. He leaned in closer to Harry. "Which is the nice one that'll give us chocolate?"

The men all turned to look at Remus and Teddy followed their gaze hopefully.

* * *

Thanks to Dina for helping :)

1997 words


	13. Alone

Written for:

 **OT3 Challenge** \- Day 11 - Alone

 **Charms** \- Assignment 1: Task: Write about someone who just won't wake up. This can be because of medical reasons, or something else.

 **Emotion Challenge** \- Sad

 **Pokemon Go -** Pokestop: St. Mungos

 **Bad Movie Tuesday** \- Superhero Movie: [location] Hospital

 **Cinema Challenge -** Write about the dark, or alternatively, angst.

* * *

 **Alone**

* * *

Remus sat by the prone form of his former lover, his heart hurting with each bip of the monitor. Things had fallen apart so quickly, they had never gotten the chance to fix things.

He replayed the events over the last couple of years in his head. They had been happy together in Hogwarts. Sirius and James had been madly in love, Remus had quietly pined after both of them, then he had become slightly jealous when Lily started seeing them both.

Not that Remus would ever do or say another about it, though Lily had attempted to break the pair up, her intentions to only be with James, and James had ended things, choosing Sirius.

Sirius had admitted that he wanted James to choose Remus instead of Lily, and that James wanted Remus too, though they hadn't been sure of Remus' intentions.

It was an hour after the conversation that Remus joined their relationship, all of them being equal. Though there was the occassional case of jealousy, the three began to work it all out and Remus had never been happier.

Lily was pregnant. She insisted—and James got the baby tested—that it was James' baby. Remus felt the tears in his eyes at the memory. James had ended things with them both. He had to take responsibility, at least until the baby was born. He had quickly and quietly married Lily, leaving Sirius and Remus to find comfort in each other, feeling something was missing.

That was where everything completely feel apart. There was a spy, was it him? Was it Sirius? Did one of them hate Lily that much for stealing James that they'd give away the location?

Remus' breath caught as he considered the newspapers he had read. James was still alive, whereas Lily was dead. The newspapers were playing on Sirius' love for James, and how he wanted Lily out of the way, but Remus couldn't believe it.

James was in a coma, and Voldemort had tried to kill Harry. James' son. Sirius may have hated Lily, but he would never have allowed harm to come to James' child. He had only met the baby a handful of times, but it was clear in his eyes that he loved that child like his own. They both did.

The Potters had gone into hiding before the divorce. James had insisted that once the threat was removed, they could all be together again; that he would push the divorce though quickly, so the triad could be a family once more.

But now… Remus glanced down at his body once more. James didn't look like himself without the glasses. Remus reached over, picking them up from the table and placing them on James' face. Much better.

One was in a coma that he might never wake up from, one was residing in Azkaban, unable to leave unless the first man woke up, telling a different story.

And the last… well, he was alone, spending his days sitting by a bedside.

* * *

501 words


	14. Night

Written for:

 **OT3 Challenge** \- Day 12 - Night

 **Hogwarts -** Potions Assignment 1 - Task: As the lesson says above, a baby Mandrake's cry can Paralyze you for a few hours, your task is to write about someone being Paralyzed. **PROMPT** \- Phrase: I'll do anything!

 **Pokemon Go -** Hogwarts

 **Cinema Challenge -** "Do I really look like a guy with a plan?"

* * *

 **Alone... ish**

* * *

James checked the time, noting that he had about forty-five minutes before he was supposed to meet Lily to study. He was quite glad that she was being nice to him, after all, it hurt to watch Sirius and Remus together, and at least hanging out with Lily took his mind off them.

Giving up on chasing her had really made the difference. James was shocked to realise that the pair were something akin to friends these days.

He looked at the potion he had made earlier that day, noticing the pale blue colour that was supposed to be a darker shade of blue. Reading through the books, all he could find was something about the wrong shade of blue changed how effective the potion was.

The dose they had planned was supposed to paralyse Snape for 30 minutes, and James really needed to know how long it lasted, so he knew how many doses to spike Snape's chocolates from Lily with.

There was only one way to test it. He poured a spoonful out and used one hand to close the bottle. Setting a pillow behind him, James put the bottle away and prepared himself. He brought the spoon to his lips, pouring it into his mouth and dropping the spoon.

He only had a couple of seconds before his whole body was paralysed.

...oOo…

James was certain that it had been over half-an-hour, which made him internally panic, because that meant he'd be late to meet Lily.

The door opened and he felt relieved, hoping his friends would find him and set him straight. After all, it was Marauder business and there was no pranking each other during Marauder business.

"Fuck, let me close the door before you… get off the floor, we're not even near the bed."

James' eyes widened (if possible) at the words. It sounded like… no. They weren't going to shag.

"How long do we have?" Sirius growled.

"He'll be studying for a couple of hours, and Peter's in the hospital wing tonight. An hour and a half at the most?"

"And whatever will we do with that time?" Sirius asked, his voice husky. Remus responded with a whimper.

"Right, if you still want to… want to go on your knees," Remus whispered. "I'll do anything!"

...oOo...

James was sure that he would die horny and desperate. His friends had finally let up a little bit, and he could only imagine how good they looked.

"Shame that James was will Lily tonight," Sirius sighed, breaking the short silence that had fallen.

"Yeah. Imagine if he just walked in on us. I mean, we haven't even cleaned off yet," Remus murmured.

"What do you think he'd do?" A new excitement had filled Sirius' voice and James wished—for the millionth time that night—that he could see the pair.

"Join us?"

"Filthy Moony, I bet you'd love that." James listened as feet hit the floor. "I bet you'd love to watch him and me together. How do you think he'd like your giant…" Sirius was suddenly standing, staring at James. James only had a moment to admire his beautiful nakedness, before Sirius covered himself with the sheet from James' bed.

"Alright Jamie… having a nap on the floor?"

James stared at him.

"Prank gone wrong?"

"I bet he was just there so he could watch us?" Remus peered over Sirius' shoulder at James. "He's not moving. Frozen?"

Sirius glanced around, his eyes falling on the potion. "You didn't take that, did you?"

James wasn't able to roll his eyes, unfortunately. How did Sirius expect him to answer?

The pair disappeared, before Sirius returned with an antidote. Remus had found a blanket for himself, and James sat up, grimacing at the taste. "It was supposed to last half-an-hour."

Sirius picked up the spoon. "A teaspoon was an hour. This isn't a teaspoon. This is a large spoon. About two hours worth of potion."

"Oh," James replied.

"So, you didn't even have a back-up plan? You were just going to lay there until someone found you?"

"Do I really look like a guy with a plan?" James retorted, earning a snort from Remus. "So if I had woken up earlier, you would have"—James drew up his infamous Gryffindor courage—"let me join in?"

There was a long silence as Sirius turned back to Remus, having one of their annoying silent conversations. Finally he turned back. "You'd want to join in? I thought… you and Lily?"

"Friends," James replied.

"Ah." Sirius turned to Remus again.

"You're looking a bit sweaty from the potion, Prongs. We're about to get in the shower. Do you want to help us?"

James jumped up eagerly, stripping his top off. "I thought you'd never ask!"

* * *

791 words

Thanks Dina :D


	15. If you love me

Written for:

 **OT3 Challenge** \- Day 12 - If you love me

 **Hogwarts -** Potions Assignment 2 - Task: Task: Write either about killing something innocent, to get something from it/them or for sport. Alternately, write about something innocent giving something away of their own free will.

Notes: Killing does not have to be in the literal sense. It could be bullying or abuse, killing of the spirit as it is. The innocent doesn't have to be a human/creature either, it could be a tree or a house, be creative! PROMPT: Item: Blanket

 **Pokemon Go -** Hogwarts

 **Remus is bitten whilst at Hogwarts, rather than as a small child.**

* * *

 **Bitten**

* * *

Remus didn't look at the pile of letters that was starting to build on his desk. Most were from Sirius, he could tell by the swirls on the corner where Sirius liked to initial the envelopes.

 _'So you know which ones are from me and can read them straight away. That way you won't have to sort through Pete or James' letters.'_

Remus almost smiled at the small memory that popped into his head, and moved to turn away from them, wincing in pain. A small gasp fell from his lips, causing his father to come running into the room, wand waving around.

"Remus?"

"Just turning," Remus said, glancing at the letters once more.

John lowered the wand, looking relieved. "Remus, can we talk about… about what happened?"

"There's nothing to say," Remus said. "I don't blame you though, dad. We all know what the wizarding world thinks about Werewolves, myself included. It could have been anyone saying that."

"But if I handled it better, I—"

"Then he would have just attacked someone else last week. If he had done that, he would have escaped alive. I may be… infected, but it comes with the knowledge that Greyback is dead. What is one person infected over countless victims?"

"Remus—"

"Please Dad," Remus murmured. "I'm tired, and I don't want you to blame yourself. If we're placing blame, I didn't lock the window."

John nodded, and began to turn to leave. "Remus… the slashing curse…"

"Do you really want to know? I promise I've never used it on anyone before."

John nodded. "You fought well, Son," he murmured.

"You were the one who caught him across the throat with the same spell. You didn't even practice it beforehand. Impressive."

"Sometimes intent is enough," John replied. "Well, if you don't need me…"

"I think mum needs you," Remus responded. "She's getting herself worked up, I imagine. Tell her I'm fine and I'm just sleeping. I'll sit with her when I'm feeling a bit more myself."

 **...oOo...**

 _One of the Ravenclaws reckons that there's a tunnel of some sort, under the Willow. I was watching and Pomfrey visited there last full-moon. It's almost the full-moon again. Do you think she's going in the tunnel? Where do you think it goes?_

 **...oOo...**

Remus barely spoke to his friends upon his return. Thankfully the headmaster had agreed to let him finish his final year at Hogwarts.

The letters remained unopened in the bottom of his trunk, and Sirius hovered protectively, as though he was waiting for something.

"What?" Remus snapped, finally tiring of Sirius' hesitant looks.

"Just the letters. Did you... "

"Yes. I just want to be left alone." He turned away from his friends, not noticing the distraught expression on Sirius' face.

 _It was a stupid idea, telling him how I felt by letter. I shouldn't have told him. What's wrong with me, thinking Remus would want to be with me!_

Remus felt his friends withdraw, giving him the space he snapped at them to give him. It was easier pushing them away, so they wouldn't question him too much about his absence over the full-moon.

It was agony. His second transformation and he cried in a way he hadn't done—apart from during the previous full moon—since he was a child. He lay on the floor of the house, unable to move, until he heard footsteps. Madame Pomfrey wrapped him in a blanket before helping him up.

 **...oOo...**

 _"Look! Lupin is sneaking out again. Do you want to follow him and see where he's going?"_

 **...oOo...**

Remus woke up, covered in blood once more. He sniffed the air, before berating himself for acting like an animal. He looked around, noticing he was in the hospital wing, rather than in the shack.

"Ah. Mr Lupin, you've woken up," Dumbledore said, approaching him.

"What happened?"

"Two students followed you last night," Dumbledore began.

"Sirius and James?" Remus whispered, eyes widening in panic. "What—"

"Two members of our Slytherin house. You needn't worry, no-one will recall what has happened, though I'm sure that you have some explaining to do the moment I walk through those doors over there." He lifted an arm, gesturing to the doors. "I'll stop by again soon, Mr Lupin."

He walked away, moving suddenly, as though avoiding someone or something. Remus heard the sound of shuffling, and his eyes narrowed. "You've gotten worse at that."

"You're hurt!" Sirius demanded, throwing the cloak off dramatically.

"Can we not do this here? I'd rather not have anyone looking at me," Remus asked, tiredly. "Can you just meet me upstairs?"

"You can't get out of it that easily, we—"

"Remus, feeling better?" Madame Pomfrey bustled over. "You can go now. I suggest some rest. You're overworking yourself and you don't want to collapse again."

Remus nodded, unsure what his friends actually knew, though he was grateful for the matron to attempt to cover for him.

"I will, thank you." He slipped from the bed, glad that the gown covered his sides.

"What happened to—"

"I cut it on some glass," Remus snapped, hating himself for how he was treating his friends. He had tried to justify that, by pushing them away, he was protecting them, but it still hurt. He grabbed his robe from the chair, pulling it over his head, before slipping his feet into his shoes. The rest of his clothes were thrown into his overnight bag, and Remus turned to follow his friends.

 **...oOo...**

"I think, after how you've treated us these past few months, we deserve the truth."

"I don't owe you anything," Remus replied, already turning away from them.

"Is this… is it about the letters?" Sirius asked, rushing over. "I'm sorry I said it, can I just take everything back? Can we just go back to normal?"

"I'm very tired. Can we talk another time?" Remus asked softly. "I just… I'm sorry, I think it's best that you guys hang out without me from now on."

"This isn't over, Remus," James snapped. "We'll find out the truth."

 **...oOo...**

Hours later, and his friends—former friends—were asleep. Remus couldn't get Sirius' hurt expression from his mind. He snuck over to his trunk, slowly opening it and taking out the bundle of envelopes. He brought the letters to bed, looking around to see if everyone was asleep.

He left the curtains halfway open—having them closed reminded him of the first transformation in the cage his father had built, unable to look at Remus when Remus went to inspect it— and reached for them one by one, tearing them open, searching for what Sirius was upset about.

.

 _'I have something to tell you, Remus. I'm in love with you. I know I'm with James, but he's in love with you too, though he's more reserved than I am. We love you. I would do anything for you, which sounds crazy, right? I mean, what I'm asking is crazy. For you to love both of us in return and be with us. To want to spend your life with me and James. For the three of us to curl up in bed together, you in the middle of course, and just know it's perfect and right and everything else.'_

.

 _'So, the owl came back without a reply. Maybe you're taking time to think about the offer, but there's no pressure. We're not expecting a love declaration or anything, just knowing that you don't hate me for asking would be enough. Thinking about you, in a non-perverted way of course.'_

 _._

 _'Remus? It's been a while and now I'm starting to think that you do hate me. It's not like you. You usually reply within a couple of days, unless you're away with your parents, but even then you manage to sneak a letter to us. It's been over three weeks now. It'd be nice to talk about this before we return to school. I hope you're okay, because you ignored James' invite for you to come and spend a few days.'_

 _._

Remus clutched the letters against his chest and felt the tears appearing. He wanted all of what Sirius offered so much, but what could he do? He was a Werewolf, a monster. He wouldn't drag his friends down.

His body shook with the silent sobs, and he barely registered a body climbing into the bed next to him, gathering the letters and placing them on the bedside table. He heard the clatter of glasses and James pulled him close.

"Whatever is making you act like this, you don't have to go through it alone," James whispered, softly stroking his hair. "You have me and Sirius, and Peter will be there for you too. I promise you that I'm not going anywhere."

...oOo...

Things were quiet for the weekend, before Sirius cornered Remus, looking for an answer.

"Rumour has it that Snape and Dolohov got attacked by something when going through some secret tunnel, though they can't remember where the tunnel was, or what attacked them," Sirius stated. "Then you're off sneaking down a tunnel instead of visiting your mother. On a full-moon. Thinking about it, you've been away for every full-moon."

Remus' arm shot out, finding the wall. He held it for support, feeling dizzy and lightheaded in panic.

"Who bit you?" James asked.

"Greyback," Remus admitted, knowing that there was no point lying anymore. He moved shakily over to his bed, dropping the bag down and sitting on the bed. "He broke in during the full-moon. It's best you don't be friends with me anymore, or… or anything more."

"You're a Werewolf?" Sirius whispered.

Remus nodded as he lay down on the bed. "That's the one. Like a super villain. Ordinary person by day, but with a evil monster inside that's hellbent on murdering as many people as possible. Now you know, can you just… you understand why I can't be near you."

"Because you're a werewolf?" James checked, frowning.

"What else?" Remus snapped. "Do you think I can have a normal life now? Do you think I can have a normal relationship or that I can be with both of you. I didn't read the letters until… until… that night, James. I didn't even know that you both thought of me like that, and had I not been bitten, I would have jumped at the idea. But let's face it. It'll come out sooner or later, and then how will it look on you guys." He felt the tears, but forced them down, hating that he was out of control of his emotions.

"Right, well we need to fix this." Sirius walked around the bed and dropped to his knees. He held his left arm out and covered his eyes with his other hand. "Just… just make it quick!"

Remus stared at him, baffled. "What?"

"Wait, actually. Somewhere people won't see. We want to keep it a secret, right? So somewhere only you guys can see. How about on my arse."

Remus stared at Sirius, who clearly wasn't joking.

"What are you on about?"

"Where you're going to bite me. You said you can't be with us because you're a werewolf, so the way to fix this is for us to be like you. Then you can't use it as an excuse."

"I'm not biting you."

"Sirius is right. Whatever it takes, Remus. If that's what you need to be with us, that's what we'll do. We're not going to give up on you, we're not going to let you push us away anymore. You should have told us so we could have supported you from the start."

Remus looked at the bedcovers, his eyes shutting slightly. "I'm sorry, I'm just so tired. I've barely slept."

Remus' eyes shot open as he felt two weights in the bed either side of him.

"From now on, we're going to look after you," James insisted. "We're going to cuddle you when you're sad and hurt."

"And bring you chocolate to make you feel a bit better, and take notes for you," Sirius added.

"We're going to be there, and you can push us away, you can be snappy and rude, but you'll eventually realise that you're stuck with us and that our feelings for you won't change."

"And you'll eventually cave," Sirius said with a grin. "You always cave when it comes to us."

"I do," Remus admitted. "But if you love me—"

"No buts," James scolded.

"Well, except these ones." Sirius reached over, giving Remus' arse a tap. "But we'll discuss that when you're feeling better."

Remus couldn't help but laugh as he closed his eyes, feeling lighter than he had in months.

* * *

2109 words

Thanks Dina :D


	16. White Frosted Drops of Evil

Written for:

 **OT3 Challenge** \- Day 14 - Snow

 **Hogwarts -Care of Magical Creatures - Assignment 2 - Y** our task is to write about someone taking excessive precautions to protect themselves against something that others would find strange.

 **Pokemon Go -** Hogwarts

 **Bad Movie Tuesdays -** Age of Dragons: [weather] Snow, [action] Betray

* * *

White Frosted Drops of Evil

* * *

Sirius glanced out of the window, watching the horrible white substance fall from the sky. He glared at the clouds for ruining what could have been a nice day. After all, he was supposed to go on 'a walk' with James and Remus.

A walk that may or may not involve holding hands and lots of snogging.

He was angry at the weather, knowing that he'd finally have to cancel the date that he had taken so long to ask the others out on. James understood about triads, but Remus… well, Remus had taken some convincing, and had only agreed when he had found both a book on current laws which allowed triads to marry, and a statistic to show that it was quite common to form a triad.

And now the stupid snow wanted to take that from him.

"Snow!"

Sirius turned to look at Remus. "Yeah, so we should—"

"Wrap up warm," Remus finished with a wide smile. "Snow makes everything more romantic… right?" With a blush, he disappeared to the bathroom for a shower. Sirius glanced at James and Pete, both of whom were still fast asleep, and sighed.

He didn't want to let Remus down. Remus had seemed so excited, and he doubted Remus would give him another chance if he cancelled, seeing as how it had taken so long to convince him already.

No. Sirius would have to brave the horrifying, wet, too-white substance because of his love for Remus and James. If that wasn't dedication, Sirius didn't know what was.

Remus had made a quick stop the the library whilst James stumbled into the bathroom for his own shower. It didn't take long before they were both ready, waiting on Sirius.

"What's taking him so long?" Remus grumbled, fixing his gloves on his hands.

James shrugged, reaching up to fix Remus' scarf before fixing his own, and the pair checked their hats.

Not having anything else to do, they waited.

Sirius confidently walked out of the bathroom, grinning at the pair who were staring at him in shock. He knew he looked a little odd, but what did that matter when it came to safety?

He had decided against the balaclava because it would get in the way of snogging a little bit, and it would make his hair flat and boring. But he had made sure he had a hat to keep his hair from getting covered in white frosted drops of evil.

Plus he had been told that the little fuckers would soak into clothes, so he made sure to wear extra layers. After all, Remus got away with two jumpers _and_ a cardigan in the winter. Surely Sirius could too?

"It's not that cold out," James finally said. "You might be a bit hot. And… the gloves are—"

"Perfect," Sirius finished. He glared at the bitter white hell outside of the window. "Let's just go on our walk!"

"Wouldn't you prefer your boots?" Remus asked.

Sirius stared at him in horror. "You want me to get _snow_ on my boots?" he asked. Suddenly he was wondering if Remus was right for him. Remus clearly wanted his boots destroyed.

He shook his head. Clearly Remus didn't understand how important the boots were to him. "I'd never let it get my boots!"

"The wellies are fine," James quickly said. "So, our walk? Should we get hot drinks from the Great Hall before setting out?"

Remus' face lit up, and though Sirius was scared that the weather-abomination-that-just-couldn't-cut-it-to-be-proper-water, would get in his drink and he'd accidentally swallow some, he couldn't say no to Remus' hopeful smile.

Maybe someone knew a spell to repel snow?

...oOo...

Thankfully Remus knew one and cast it on the three drinks, leading the way outside. "I love the sound of fresh snow," Remus said contentedly. James nodded in agreement, as Sirius trudged through the drifts of icy devastation, wincing each time he heard it crunch underneath his wellies.

Sirius cringed as Remus reached down, scooping some of the snow up in glove, before allowing it to fall to the ground again. He turned, reaching for Sirius, but Sirius pulled away quickly. There were remains of snow on the gloves, and Remus had been about to touch his face.

Remus withdrew his hand uncertainly, and Sirius grabbed Remus' other hand in his own, thankful that one glove was clean at least. He heard James stop, and turned to see what James was doing.

As he looked back, something white hit him straight in the face.

"How could you do this to me?" he shouted, panicking. James moved closer, but Sirius brought his fist back, hitting James. After all, James _had_ attacked him first.

He watched as James hit the horrible snow, feeling that James got off lightly. After all, none of it was in James' face.

Pulling Remus along by the hand, Sirius turned around and stomped back to the castle.

...oOo...

He quickly changed from the snow covered clothes, throwing them carefully into the washing, not wanting to touch any of the snow, before getting into the shower. He scrubbed at his face and his hair for ages, making sure the water was nice and warm, and that he was clean from the snow that had been thrown on him.

When he was finally finished, he pulled on some nice, dry clothes that hadn't been infected by snow, and headed back into the room where he found James and Remus waiting for him.

"Sirius, what happened?" Remus asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, it was just a snowball," James added.

" _Just_ a snowball?" Sirius snapped. "How could you put that evil stuff near me?"

"Evil… snow?"

"Yes." Sirius nodded. "And you let it get on me." His anger was replaced by betrayal. "It took me ages to get the snow off my face. How could you do that to me?"

"But you've been out in the snow loads of times now." James spluttered. "Hasn't he?" he asked Remus.

"Actually… James, I don't think he has. Remember last year, when Sirius had all that homework he decided to do… and the year before, he was insistent on researching for the map."

"I just assumed that he didn't like being out in the cold," James murmured. "The year before was constant training as an Animagus!"

"So, why didn't you tell us you hate snow?" Remus asked softly. "We could have done something else."

"Because you were so excited," Sirius admitted. "I didn't want to spoil our date… though punching one of my dates is a sure-fire way to ruin it!"

"It's not your fault. We should have paid more attention and noticed that you were scared—"

"It's called a phobia, James," Sirius muttered.

"We're sorry. Well, how about we go to the common room and sit by the fire with some hot drinks? I'd much rather spend our date there."

"Yeah me too," Sirius murmured. "Anywhere that doesn't have snow."

"I'll get the drinks," James stated, before leaning in and placing a soft kiss to Sirius' cheek. "I'm really sorry about the snowball."

Remus leaned in and kissed his other cheek. "And for making you go out in the snow."

Sirius grinned. The date wasn't going so bad after all!

* * *

1207 words

Thanks Dina :D


	17. The Blame Game

Written for:

 **OT3 Challenge** \- Day 15: Dinner

 **Hogwarts: Divination - Assignment 1:** Task: As this lesson is about innocence and guilt, I want you write to write a short scene with a guilty and innocent individual. Notes: When you are writing about the guilty individual, it must be centred around that person and vice versa.

Pokemon go - Word count

August Writing Month - Word Count

 **Bad Movie Tuesdays -** nightlight

* * *

I've changed ages. Harry is 5, Teddy is 4. Though James is only a mention in this fic, I believe it counts because the three are raising the 2 boys together :)

Tad = Welsh for Dad (I always picture Remus as having grown up in Wales)

Dad is James

Papa is Sirius

Tad is Remus

* * *

The Blame Game

* * *

Harry stared innocently up at his Papa. "I didn't eat it," he said, solemnly. His big eyes blinked up at Sirius, wanting his Papa to believe him. He didn't do it and Teddy always did things to get him into trouble and told Dad, Papa, and Tad that it was him. Why did Teddy have to tell lies? It wasn't nice. Tad kept reminding them that lies were naughty. Harry knew that he shouldn't tell them, and he tried hard not to.

But now Teddy was trying to get him into trouble again. Harry couldn't resist bunching his t-shirt in his hands out of anger.

 _"Harry, you don't treat your clothes like that!"_

He let go of his clothes and resisted the urge to stamp his feet. He looked over at his younger brother, his lip jutting out into a pout.

Papa let out a soft sigh and Harry stared into his grey eyes until they moved to Teddy.

 _"Teddy, fingers out of your mouth, please. Tell me what happened to the chocolate cake, please."_

"Harry ate it. I don't like chocolate cake."

"Yes you do!" Harry shouted, pointing at Teddy. "Papa, he's naughty! He's telling lies! Does Teddy have to go to the naughty corner? He ate the cake, it wasn't me."

"I didn't do it," Teddy said, his face screwing up as though he was going to cry.

Harry knew that Teddy would get all the attention and maybe even some chocolate if he started crying, and that wasn't fair. _He_ didn't take the cake, so it had to have been Teddy. So Teddy should be in the naughty corner.

As soon as Teddy began to cry, Harry felt the tears appear in his own eyes. He couldn't hold them back and they fell on his cheeks as he began to cry too.

...oOo...

Remus moved around the bedroom, closing the windows and curtains, getting the room ready for Teddy and Harry to sleep in. He took a bit of the chocolate cake he had found on the counter and smiled, wondering who had left it out.

Sirius, no doubt. Sirius was always leaving chocolate cake out for him. James knew not to touch the cake.

Once finished, he checked the nightlights were working, before popping the last bit of cake into his mouth as he walked downstairs and into the dining room, where the boys were sobbing and Sirius was trying to console them.

"What happened?" Remus asked, rushing over.

"I'm just trying to find out who took the cake!" Sirius stated, looking like he was going to cry himself. "Then Teddy started crying, which started Harry off!"

Remus' mouth dropped open. "Ah. You mean the chocolate cake you left on the counter?"

Sirius' eyes narrowed. "You didn't! That was for the kids for dessert! They both finished their dinner and I went looking for it and it was gone!"

"I didn't know," Remus replied defensively. He moved over to their sons. "I'm sorry I got you both into trouble," he said, wrapping his arms around them.

"Tad, Teddy said it was me!" The tears started again, and Harry clung to Remus.

"I don't like chocolate," Teddy sobbed.

"Well, it wasn't either of you. So how about we go into the kitchen and get some nice dessert. Just the three of us." Sirius glared at Remus to show that Remus wasn't invited, before leaving the room, holding each of the boy's hands.

* * *

575 words

Review please

Thanks Dina for looking over my fic :D


	18. Belle of the Ball

Written for:

 **OT3 Challenge** \- Day 16: Fear

 **Sophie's challenge - Dress Robes**

Pokemon go - Word count

August Writing Month - Word Count

* * *

Belle of the Ball

* * *

James paced up and down the dorm-room as he waited for his friends to get back from dinner. He had eaten quickly so he would have time to get himself calm and collected upon their arrival, but all he succeeded in doing was working himself up into a frenzy.

He was scared that Sirius would ask Remus and he'd be left out in the cold whilst the pair cuddled up together. He had to make sure he got in there first. There was enough space for the three of them in a relationship, right? After all, he was mad about both of them and was sort-of-certain that they felt the same way.

Well, Remus kept his feelings hidden, and Sirius had spent too long being taught how to repress feelings and struggled to express them properly… but James was certain that behind the cool facade, Sirius wouldn't be opposed to some snogging. Remus too, of course.

...oOo…

The door opened almost an hour later, and James stared at the other three like a deer caught in headlights. Peter looked between the three for a moment before shrugging to himself and walking to the far side of the room, where his bed was, and grabbing a magazine.

"James, you look like you're about to have a stroke," Remus finally said. "Is something the matter?"

"A stroke?" The strange words snapped James out of his panicked state. "What is a stroke?"

"Muggle illness," Remus replied. "What's wrong?"

"Will you go to the ball with me?"

"Hey!" Sirius snapped, glaring at James. "I was… I was about to ask him. You can't do that!"

"You were? I was going to… to ask James," Remus muttered. "I didn't think you'd ask me."

"You wanted to go with James over me?" Sirius backed away dramatically. "Well done. You've broken my—"

"Enough. I was actually asking the both of you. I like you both, and I want all three of us to go as each others dates."

"Oh, thank Merlin," Remus murmured. "That makes it easier if I don't have to choose between you."

"You fancy both of us?" Sirius had quickly forgotten his drama and was crowding into Remus' space as per usual. "Well, there's a lot of fun to be had in threes. Just think about it, you can be in the middle, and—"

"Hey, we haven't even gone on a date yet," James yelped as Sirius turned stormy grey eyes his way.

"And you," Sirius continued as though James hadn't spoken. "You asked us both. Kinky, James. I like it."

James was frozen once more, and Remus just watched with a smile on his lips.

"Get a room," Peter called from his own bed. "But not this one. I'm trying to read, and I don't want to see any of you naked!"

Sirius grinned between James and Remus. "So, the end-of-term ball? Sounds like fun!"

...oOo…

James stood in his dress-robes. Sirius was intent on them not seeing each other get ready. Remus had use of the prefects bathroom, Sirius was in the Hufflepuff girl's dorm (Alice was probably playing dress-up or doing his hair), and James was getting ready in his own dorm.

Peter had already left; his own date from Ravenclaw had arranged to meet him a bit earlier than the boys had agreed, and James was the first one to the entrance hall. He fixed his black dress robes, glad that he asked his mother to send new ones, whilst he waited.

Remus came down next, his own dress-robes a beautiful dark-blue colour. James took his hand as Remus came to stand next to him, and James muttered something about Remus looking handsome, whilst blushing at the floor. Remus shoulder-bumped him in return, repeating James' words.

They turned towards the Hufflepuff corridor where they knew the Common room was, and it didn't take long before Sirius walked towards them, his black hair in a long plait down his back, and wearing a tea-dress—not the suit Remus and James had seen him leave the room with—with a black pleated skirt and a gold bow off to the side. The sleeves were slightly puffed and, to complete the look, he was wearing his combat boots.

"So…" Sirius began nervously.

"You look amazing," Remus offered, leaning in to kiss Sirius' cheek.

"Right. The belle of the ball," James agreed. "So, where did you get the dress?"

"You know that muggles have these shops where they give stuff they don't want anymore!" Sirius exclaimed. "I found this in there one day when me and Remus' mum were out shopping."

"Wait, you went shopping with my mum and didn't invite—"

"Moony, please, I'm telling a story," Sirius insisted. "And someone had gotten rid of this. Hope said I should get them if I like them, so I did! Is this okay?"

"It's more than okay," Remus assured him, and James was quickly to nod. Sirius took one of each of their hands before leading the way to the Great Hall.

* * *

Review please

835 words

Thanks Dina and Lynn for looking over my fic :D


	19. Going Down

Written for:

Hogwarts - Pairing Drabble challenge: James Potter

Hogwarts - Social Work Month - Write about someone working to help others.

* * *

Based on the diet coke advert:

Look online for diet coke advert - lift.

* * *

 **Going Down...**

* * *

"It's time," Remus murmured, stopping next to James' desk. James nodded and grabbed his packet of cigarettes and his phone from the side and shoved them into his pocket before following Remus.

The lifts were empty around three o'clock, just how the pair liked it. It was like an unspoken rule that even if anyone needed the lift, they get in the next available one. After all, everyone knew that lift two would turn itself off at two minutes past three every day like clockwork.

That didn't stop James or Remus though. They stepped into the lift and pressed the button for the ground floor. The doors slid shut behind them.

The lift moved from the seventh floor down with the men silently watching the number. As the lift moved between the third and second floor, Remus stepped forward, pressing the alarm button and causing the lift to freeze. James grinned eagerly, whilst Remus' eyes moved upwards, waiting for something to happen.

They didn't have to wait long. They heard the song playing before they even heard the thump on the top of the elevator. James shifted closer to Remus against the edge of the elevator and glanced up too.

The top opened and a man lowered himself down. His tight t-shirt riding up as he dangled from the hatch at the top of the lift, until he dropped down. The music played loudly from the phone in his pocket.

Remus' eyes followed the wonderful sight of his revealed skin as the man turned. "Busted again?" he asked over the sound of _'I Just Wanna Make Love to You,'_ by Etta James. Remus couldn't only stare. The words to the song were so right for what he wanted that he couldn't even think straight.

James mock-sighed. "We seem to be jinxed," he replied, his gaze moving greedily across the dark-haired man's clothed chest for a moment. "Every day at the same time!"

The man nodded, his gaze slowly moving to Remus and examining his cardigan briefly. "Well, I'm always here to help," he insisted before turning around and turning off the alarm. The lift started up again with ease.

"It just shut down again," Remus blurted out. James shot him a look to get him to be quiet. A nervous Remus was a talkative Remus. "But luckily for us—"

"Yup, we're lucky," James interrupted, making the man grin at them. The lift reached the ground floor and the doors opened.

"Same time tomorrow?" the man said with a wink.

Remus smiled shyly. "If the lift decides to break down again," he said. "Maybe you should get that looked into."

"Or maybe I enjoy climbing down and being in the lift with you two," he murmured. "It's been three weeks now. I'm Sirius Black."

"I'm James and he's Remus," James replied.

"James and Remus," Sirius replied seductively.

James licked his dry lips. He couldn't work out if the man was intentionally sounding seductive or if he was imagining it. Trying not to read too much into it (considering the song of the day), he grabbed Remus' arm and pulled him from the lift. "See you around, Sirius."

When the pair turned to look back, Sirius was leaning against the side of the lift and staring at their arses appreciatively.

The music followed them out of the building and James wondered what song would be playing tomorrow.

* * *

 _Review Please :)_

Thanks to my friends at Hogwarts who gave me this prompt (the advert) and sorry I didn't use Remus as the guy climbing into the lift...

and thanks to Lizzy for betaing :D


	20. Thunder

Written for the Sink that Ship challenge - prompt: Thunder

* * *

 **Thunder**

 **WolfStarBucks**

* * *

The thunder woke Remus first. The loud banging from outside with flashes of light that illuminated the dorm-room.

Silence followed, broken only be a sharp intake of breath. A sniff. The sound of sheets rustling.

Remus knew Sirius was awake.

He reached for the arm that was wrapped loosely around his waist, slipping out from his boyfriend's grasp, but the movement woke James who tried to pull him back into the bed.

"Thunder," Remus whispered. James stopped immediately, concerned eyes turned to Sirius' bed where the curtains were shut. It wasn't like Sirius to shut the curtains, but he had been making a habit of it for the last couple of months. Ever since James and Remus had started dating.

Remus slipped out of the bed and James followed. They quickly headed over to Sirius' bed and pulled back the curtains.

Sirius was sitting up in the bed, his knees drawn against his chest and his arms wrapped around his legs, clutching tightly at the sheets. His eyes widened at the sight of his two friends but he didn't say a word choosing to watch them both carefully.

"Why didn't you wake us?" James asked, taking a seat on the bed.

Sirius shrugged his shoulders slightly. "It wouldn't be right," he answered. "I can hardly ask you to sleep in my bed. I can't ask Remus now either."

"Why not?" Remus asked, frowning slightly. "You've always asked before. What's changed?"

"You're dating now," Sirius snapped.

James glanced at Remus. "Neither of us would have minded," James replied carefully, trying to sidestep the mood that Sirius was in.

"Things are different now. You have each other. I need to learn to look after myself. I can handle a bit of thunder."

The next rumble came as soon as Sirius uttered his words. He froze, his eyes clenching shut and his fingers digging further into the sheets and Remus and James both knew he wasn't okay.

"Just because we're together, it doesn't mean we'll forget about you. We'll always have time for you," James assured him.

Sirius' gaze dropped to where James and Remus' hands were touching and Remus noted with surprise that there was _longing_ in his expression.

Without asking James' opinion—because he knew James would do anything to make Sirius happy—Remus crawled into the bed next to Sirius. He pulled Sirius down with him, wrapping his arms around him and holding him tightly. James followed, cuddling up against Sirius' back.

"Is it because you want to be in a relationship or is it because you have feelings for one of us?"

Sirius was silent for a long time and Remus thought he wasn't going to answer. But finally there was a sigh and Sirius cuddled into him tighter.

"Is there an answer that'll ruin this friendship?"

"Nothing you could say would ruin anything," James assured him.

"Both of you. Not one of you, but both," Sirius admitted, his voice full of guilt. "I'm sorry, I've tried to stop these feelings… then when you both got together, I tried dating others, but I can't stop thinking about either of you. It hurts to see you together because—"

"Because you want to be with us?" Remus finished.

Sirius nodded. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Remus sat up, trying to get a look at James' face. His boyfriend was staring at Sirius as though Sirius was the centre of his universe and Remus /knew/ what James was thinking. James would never say it for risk of hurting Remus. James would never act on it for the same reason. That's why it had to be Remus.

"We want to be with you too," Remus murmured softly. "I know I want to, and I can see it in James' eyes. I don't want you to hurt, Sirius. You know what makes things better?"

"What?" Sirius asked.

"A kiss," James finished with a grin. "So.. how about it?"

Sirius turned to look at James for a long moment before James leaned in, his lips brushing softly against Sirius' own. A second later, they pulled away, both glancing at Remus to make sure Remus was okay with what had happened.

"My turn," Remus said softly, moving closer to Sirius, eager to kiss him. "And then it's James' turn again. That was amazing to watch."

* * *

Sirius didn't hear the next crash of thunder.

* * *

 ** _Review Please :)_**

 _ **Thanks to Lizzy for betaing.** _


	21. From This Day Forward

Written for: Pokemon: (Pokeball) Hairdresser - Poliwag: (word) coffee, (Colour) Silver. (Trope) Geek/Loser gets a makeover.

Film Festival: Setting: Park, Emotion: nervous

Moresome May - Tattoo Artist

Assignment 9 - Astronomy - Write about a difference of opinion

Scavenger Hunt - Write about a member of the Black family

Cooking Club: Food - Hot Chocolate

Showtime: Word: Plan

Sophie's Shelf - 13 - Write about someone hypnotising (figuratively or literally) another person

Disney Challenge - Write about an inseparable pair

Lyric Alley - Madam, my dear, my darling

Emy's Emporium - Write about someone who is very charismatic

AAA - Jealousy

Chocolate Frog: An outcast

Debate Club - Fanon - Tattoo Artist

Geek Pride - Stand 1 - Non-magical

Photography Month - Write about a bright idea

Insane Challenge - From This Day Forward

* * *

From This Day Forward

WolfStarBucks

* * *

Sirius Black never planned to fall in love with someone else.

It all started when Remus Lupin walked into the hairdressers. Sirius' life was somewhat normal up until that point. He went to work every day and flirted with all the women who came in. He went home and had what could only be described as fantastic sex with his best-friend-turned-boyfriend James Potter. Life was amazing.

Until Remus Lupin walked into his life; the shy guy walking into the hairdressers and somehow throwing Sirius completely off his game. Remus asked for advice on hairstyles, his cheeks turning red and a stutter in his voice as he nervously tugged at the sleeve of his ugly cardigan.

Sirius was captivated.

...oOo...

Sirius fumbled with a glass as he washed it. His gaze had drifted to the man he had met three days prior and he felt guilty. Yes, he had found other guys attractive before - it was only natural, as had James - but not to the point where he couldn't stop thinking about them.

It wasn't fair to James that he felt this way about someone else. James should be everything and there was no space for a silly little crush. He would never act on it - he would never do anything to jeopardise what he had with James because James Potter was his soulmate and nothing could mess that up.

"Something's wrong," James said, coming up behind Sirius and putting his hands on Sirius' waist. Sirius stilled for a moment before leaning back against his lover, setting the glass down in the process. A loud sigh escaped his lips.

"I think it's bigger than the usual 'I hate doing the washing up, won't you do it, James?' and I can't work out what's wrong," James continued. "I think you're scared to come to me to talk about it or that you don't know how to approach the subject. I'm here now and I'm listening so talk to me." His voice was soft with no judgement at all and Sirius knew he could share _anything_ with James. After all, his boyfriend had been there for the darkest moments of his life.

James was always so calm and Sirius felt himself relax under James' words. The calmness was infectious and Sirius felt himself being guided from the kitchen and to the living room. He was secretly grateful, knowing that James would end up doing the washing up instead of him.

They sat down together and he cuddled against James on the sofa, smirking when James muttered half-hearted complaints about Sirius' wet hands soaking his t-shirt. He knew James didn't really care about that and snuggled in closer, feeling James' arms tighten around him protectively.

"You're my soulmate," Sirius finally said. "I'd never cheat on you, you know that."

"I don't doubt that for a second. You can be a shit, but you'd never hurt me like that," James agreed.

"I… Sometimes we're attracted to other people. We don't act upon it though. But someone came into the hairdressers and I can't stop thinking about him." Sirius stopped, taking a breath and looking up at James, scared of James' reaction. He knew if it was him, he'd be freaking out by now. He'd be scared that he was going to lose James. But James didn't look upset in the slightest.

"It's an attraction," James murmured. "What me and you have… that's real. Soulmates. Forever. I know you won't stray so I don't see a problem. Sirius, I trust you."

"But there is one. I don't want to be thinking about someone else - attracted to someone else. I only want to think of you," Sirius insisted, still feeling guilty. He didn't deserve James. It wouldn't be so bad if this had happened to James too. But since it was just him, he had obviously messed up.

James grinned, completely throwing Sirius out of his guilt-ridden mood for a moment. "Well I suppose we just need to get this guy out of your head. I'm sure I can make it so you only remember my name and not anyone else's."

Sirius returned the grin. This would work, he decided, as he allowed James to push him back on the sofa. James always came up with the best plans - which mostly involved the pair of them getting naked.

...oOo...

James Potter never planned to fall in love with someone else.

It all started when Remus Lupin walked into the tattoo parlour where James worked part-time. He had seen Remus before at University, but that had only been from a distance - in passing. Up close was something very different. James' life had been normal up to that point… well, as normal as it could be when dating Sirius Black. He went to University almost every day, working the rest of the time in the tattoo parlour. He came home and listened to Sirius gossip about the people who came into the hairdressers and spent the night in the arms of his soulmate. His life was perfect.

Until he met Remus Lupin. He had never been prepared for someone to just sneak under his radar like Remus did when he came into the tattoo parlour, asking advice on getting a tattoo. In the hour James spent advising him - going through designs, talking about placement, pain, recovery and giving Remus a quick lecture on how tattoos were forever - he was completely captivated.

...oOo...

Remus Lupin never expected to fall in love. He never expected to fall in love twice in the space of a week with two different men which was ridiculous.

The first, a man whose fingers had slid so intimately through his hair when discussing styles, causing Remus to stutter and blush like an idiot. Wicked, grey eyes and a smirk that just promised bad things. There was a look in his eyes that made Remus feel desirable. He had never felt desirable before.

The second a care-free man with hazel eyes who brought about a calm that Remus rarely was able to feel. Someone who spoke to him in a way that made him feel like every word that fell from his lips mattered. And that was something Remus rarely felt too.

Between the pair, Remus began to reconsider the makeover he was planning. He had heard a group of people at University taking the piss out of him. He had gone through that in school for years and had thought that would be over, but the doubts took over. He had moved away from Wales, hoping to start new. But London wasn't much better. The cruelty followed which made him think that maybe these people were all right.

Maybe there was something wrong with him after all - maybe the bullies had been right.

He had planned a makeover. Not knowing anything else to do, he decided it was a good idea to do what he saw on the stupid rom-coms that he watched sometimes. The geek gets a makeover and everything works out. Why not try that?

But he decided that he had to go ahead with the plan. He just had to ignore the two men that had basically stolen his heart because they were way out of his league.

...oOo...

Sirius hated how he felt. James had made a similar confession to his own over lunch two days later and though he understood all too well, insecurity welled up through him because someone out there caught James' attention. He did his best to push his jealousy deep down because he didn't want to drive a wedge between him and James.

James was his world after all. Nothing would come between them and he just had to be a better boyfriend. That's why James got treated to a post-lunch-blowjob in the vacant back-office of the tattoo parlour.

Let whatever stranger turned James' head have that sort of effect on him, Sirius thought smugly as they left the office, just as someone opened the door causing the bell above it to jingle. He stopped in his tracks at the sight of the person who had turned his own head.

The man froze upon spotting him, his lips parting in surprise. But before Sirius could say anything, explain the guy to James, he heard James' voice from behind him.

"R—Remus, you're back?"

Sirius turned around and saw the guilt on James' face. "You know Remus too? He came in the other day to get his hair done." James gave him a questioning look and Sirius nodded slightly.

"Remus, I was just about to call you. Can we do your appointment next week? Family thing."

Remus looked between the pair, nodding his head. "Sure. It's half-term next week anyway so it's better for me. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah our mum needs us to do something," James explained.

Remus looked relieved and smiled at the pair. "Sure. When can you schedule me in?"

"We can look at designs again on… can you call here tomorrow and I'll have a better idea of what to do."

Remus nodded his head. "Sure."

"Same with your hair appointment," Sirius insisted, shooting his best smile. He watched Remus' eyes fix on his lips for a long moment. "I'll be in touch!" With that, he rushed out of the place, leaving the two men in silence.

"So, it appears we're both attracted to the same guy," Sirius murmured uncertainty. What if James fell for Remus and the pair ran off together, leaving Sirius mourning his soulmate and the guy he was infatuated with.

"Hey," James said, moving closer and grabbing Sirius' hands. "Stop thinking whatever you're thinking. What do we do about Remus?"

"I… I like him but I love you. I wouldn't cheat—"

James smirked. "You know, I think you'd look pretty hot together. How about we get to know him."

"Together?" Sirius asked.

James brought a hand up to stroke Sirius' face. "You're the love of my life," he said. "I'd never do anything to hurt you but I saw the way you looked at him and I heard the way you talked about him. Remus has had an effect on you."

"And you," Sirius said, though there was an accusing tone in his voice that he hated.

"And me," James confirmed. "But I'll ask this once only. If you don't want this, I'll drop it and never talk about it again. I love you and would _never_ hurt you. I promise you that. But at the same time, I would do anything to make you happy. This is your call."

Sirius took a breath and another, knowing that James would never do a single thing to hurt him or ruin what they had. He took a moment to just remind himself of that before looking into his boyfriend's eyes.

"You want to add him to our relationship?" he asked.

James shook his head. "That's not my choice. But if you want, we could invite him to lunch."

"Why not just suggest a threesome?" Sirius questioned.

James shook his head. "Because if I had to share you with someone, it'd have to mean a hell of a lot to all of us," he explained. "Sex means something to both of us. Could you really have a threesome with someone that meant nothing to any of us?"

"What if we find out he means nothing?"

"Then this is done. If anything about this leaves a single doubt, it's over before it starts. Your happiness comes before anything."

Sirius smiled. "Okay. One date and… and we'll see."

...oOo...

Remus wasn't sure what to expect when he was invited to look through books of tattoo designs in the park. Had it been in the tattoo parlour, he'd have assumed it was a normal appointment. But the park could mean something different.

He told himself not to get his hopes up. After all, James the tattoo artist was way out of his league. At first he had thought James was taken, but the 'our mum' comment had him relieved. The handsome pair were brothers which meant maybe there was a slim chance that James actually wanted to see him again.

James had texted that he would bring food and to get there for eleven which was good. The park would be nice and quiet at that time. It would allow for a bit of privacy too.

He was a few minutes early to the park though and he walked through, searching for James. It was a warm day, though he had worn one of his favourite cardigans for comfort because he needed anything that stopped him feeling nervous.

He noticed James first. A picnic blanket had been thrown over the grass and a few of the things had been laid out, but at his side, sat the hot guy from the hairdressers. The guy he had assumed was James' brother. But seeing the kiss they shared, he really hoped they weren't related.

This was a bad idea. He had gone in with his hopes up and it turned out the two men he had been obsessing over were in a relationship with each other.

He turned to walk away and had taken about three steps before he heard his name. Not wanting to be rude, he stopped walking. He would get through this quickly and move on from this pair.

It was the hairdresser that had rushed over. "Hey, we almost didn't see you," he said, giving Remus a blinding smile. "Come, we spent all morning getting this picnic ready for you. We didn't know what you liked so we prepared everything."

"It sounds like you've put a lot of work in," Remus commented, stuck on the word 'we' that fell from Sirius' lips so easily.

"Yeah, well we wanted to make a good impression," Sirius said, grabbing Remus' hand and leading him over.

Remus obediently followed and found himself being pulled to sit between the pair.

"You saw us kiss and were leaving," James said softly. "Sirius ran off before I realised that you were there."

"I… I didn't want to intrude," Remus replied.

"And the fact that you arrived early has derailed my plan." Remus opened his mouth to apologise but James shook his head. "My fault. Sirius is often late and I'm not used to people being early. So I'm not going to beat around the bush with this—"

"We both want you," Sirius stated, shifting closer to Remus.

Remus turned his gaze back to James just in time to see James giving Sirius a warning look. "To make things clearer: Me and Sirius are in love. We've never considered adding someone to what we have, but…"

"Wait. Are you asking me for a threesome?" Remus asked, slightly offended. "I'm sorry, I should go."

James grabbed his arm and Sirius' hand rested on his knee. "Don't," Sirius said, a pleading tone in his voice. "That's not what I meant. We want to date you."

"Wait. What?" Remus froze, his head turning back and forth between the pair. "What?" he repeated.

"One date," Sirius said. "I love James, he's my soulmate. I've looked at other guys… we both have. But we've never been... you know…"

"We've admired and that's it," James explained. "Because we've known each other for years. We were best friends first. We'd never cheat and I've never been attracted to anyone else since starting my relationship with Sirius. But then you walked into the tattoo parlour."

"And a few days before, I was having a crisis after falling for you when you came into the hairdresser," Sirius said eagerly. "The thing is, Remus, we've both fallen for you separately and then when you came back and we realised we had fallen for the same guy…"

"So we made up that excuse so you went away because we had a lot to discuss. I plan to spend the rest of my life with Sirius. I never considered anyone else in our relationship, but… the way he looked at you. I liked it. I could just imagine you both together. Or all three of us. But before you jump to conclusions, it's not about sex."

"Though that'll be amazing with you added into the mix," Sirius added helpfully.

"We hope that this will lead to you being a real part of our relationship. But that's going to be difficult. Me and Sirius are set in our routines and we fear you might feel left out at times. There might be some jealousy issues, sharing issues. If you want to give this a shot, we'll take it date by date, discuss issues as they occur."

"I… I've not been in a long relationship," Remus admitted. "And you've both been together for a long time."

Sirius smiled, reaching up to trail his fingers down Remus' cheek. "That's fine by me. Remus, we're both mad about you. Enough to redefine everything about our relationship to fit you into it. Now, we've done enough talking. It's your turn."

"I'm not used to any of this," Remus admitted quietly. "I'm the type of guy that only gets noticed when people want to have a laugh. The geeky guy who no-one really looks twice at. I guess my biggest fear is opening my heart to the both of you and risk getting hurt. But knowing that you both are taking a risk too does help me because it shows that this isn't a game to either of you."

James read into his words deeper than Sirius did. "Whoever played games with you before didn't deserve you," James murmured, shifting onto his knees and shuffling around so he could reach for Remus, slipping an arm around him. "We don't play games. If Sirius wants to talk to someone, he doesn't wait three days, he waits ten seconds. He'll call you at three am to hear your voice and because something was worrying him."

"James will send you about four hundred selfies to make sure he looks okay," Sirius retorted. "And my worries are legitimate I'll have you know."

"You called me once at three thirty because I studied with someone else and you had convinced yourself that I was on the verge of leaving you," James said fondly.

"I have… abandonment issues. I'm very insecure. I need a lot of love and attention," Sirius explained.

Remus smiled. "Can you deal with two insecure people at the same time?" he asked, turning his gaze to James.

"I'm willing to deal with anything for those that I care about," he replied. "That's what a relationship is. Accepting good and bad and making it work anyway."

Remus looked between the pair for a long moment. "I'd like to give this a shot," he murmured. "I'm really quiet and can be easily distracted by my studies and by reading. I like to wear cardigans all of the time. There's something about them that makes me feel safe. I tell my mum everything so if this works out, my parents will expect to meet you. I can't cook."

"I love to cook," Sirius quickly jumped in. "Dinner at ours tomorrow night and then we can binge-watch a show of your choice until you're ready to leave. We can talk over dinner and during recaps and credits."

"Are there… expectations for tomorrow night?" Remus asked nervously.

"We just want one chance for all of us to make sure this is what we want. If things go well, everything will be your call," James insisted. "We're happy to wait."

...oOo...

Remus almost moaned as he brought the fork back down to the plate, chewing the best spaghetti bolognese he had ever tasted in his life. He glanced over at Sirius who looked pleased at his reaction, before glancing at James who winked back.

He had spent the night writing out a list of pros and cons about the situation and things felt pretty even on that front. But when it got down to it, he knew that he would always wonder 'what if'. Was it worth not even giving this a proper chance?

Remus wanted to be happy and he wasn't going to be happy by refusing.

As though James could read his thoughts, James broke the silence.

"You've thought this over, haven't you?"

Remus swallowed the food and reached for the glass of wine that Sirius had poured, taking a sip. He wiped his lips with the napkin and nodded his head.

"I did," he replied, noticing both men straighten up and look at him hopefully. "I stick by what I said yesterday. I want to give this a try. If I say no, I'll always regret it. I mean, it might not work out. It might end badly…"

"Or it might never end," Sirius added gently.

"Right. I shouldn't find excuses not to be with you both. I'm up to try this if you're both still in."

"We are," James insisted. He glanced at Sirius. "Excellent cooking, love."

"Anytime," Sirius said, smiling softly at James. "Remus, are you enjoying it?"

"It's amazing, thank you," Remus responded. The trio were a little more quiet as they continued to eat, and it wasn't long before dinner was finished.

"I'll wash up," Remus said, jumping to his feet. He began to gather plates but James stopped him, taking the plates from his hands. "No, Sirius cooked so I wash up. You're a guest."

"But I—"

"You can stick the kettle on," James replied, successfully removing the plates from Remus' grasp. "We can revisit this in the future, but for now, I wash up."

Remus nodded, heading to the kettle and switching it on. He reached into the cupboard and pulled out three mugs, jumping slightly as an arm slipped around his waist. "What do you want to drink?" Sirius asked. "More wine, tea, coffee or something else?"

"I'm quite partial to hot chocolate, but if you don't have any, I'll have tea," Remus replied.

"We have some. Mummy likes hot chocolate so we keep a packet," Sirius said, opening the cupboard again and reaching in for the packet on the top shelf. "I'll mix it up for you, go and sit down."

"Hey, this is my job," Remus replied with a smile. "You cooked, James is washing up. Let me do something to help."

Sirius pouted but Remus ignored him, quickly making the tea under Sirius' orders. He carried two of the mugs into the living room and Sirius followed with the third.

...oOo...

Remus found himself between Sirius and James on the sofa. The pair hadn't been discreet. Remus had been pulled into James' arms the moment he had sat down, and Sirius had cuddled against his other side.

Remus wasn't used to this sort of attention and though he felt slightly overwhelmed, he felt like he could stay there forever. He could feel James' arm behind him, gently stroking through Sirius' hair, and his other hand was gently trailing over Remus' arm. Sirius' arm was tucked around Remus as though he would never let go.

The tv was switched onto a show he was sure none of them were paying attention to.

"I like this," Sirius blurted out. "But I think we should take turns for the middle."

Remus chuckled. "We can switch if you like?"

"Not today. It's your turn. I know how nice it feels to get hugs from my Jamie and he knows how it feels to have me in his arms. I think it could sway any doubts that you could have."

"I don't have anymore doubts," Remus said. "This is perfect."

"I agree," Sirius murmured.

"Me too," James added. "It's like fate brought you to us."

"What do you mean?" Remus asked, twisting his head to look at James.

"Me and Sirius met as kids so it was just down to falling in love. So with you, what were the chances we'd both fall for you? That you'd come into both of our shops? That you'd go to the same University as me? I don't believe in coincidences."

"We're big believers in fate," Sirius said. "Maybe fate intervened and brought you to find us. Because what me and James had… well, it didn't seem to be missing anything. Not until you came along and fit in so perfectly."

"It's past eleven. You wanted to leave before midnight," James said, sighing sadly. "When can we see you again?"

"Forget that," Sirius said, twisting around. "Remus, stay. Please." He glanced at James, who smiled and nodded slightly. "I just want to spend the night with my arms around you."

Remus glanced between the pair. Never had he wanted anything more.

"I'll stay," he murmured. His comment was met with Sirius' lips suddenly finding his, before fingers found his jaw, gently turning his head back towards James for a second kiss.

...oOo...

Remus walked out of class, glad that the room was close to the doors. He had heard whispers again, heard laughing and it had been a struggle to sit there and pretend he hadn't heard them. Clutching his books, he rushed away.

In his mind, he revisited the idea of changing his look. Haircut. Tattoo. James and Sirius both insisted that if he wanted a new look they wouldn't stop him, but Sirius had an (almost) concerning kink regarding the cardigans and Remus was too keen to explore that when the relationship moved to the next stage.

He heard the group that made him miserable as they followed him out, and he took a deep breath, readying himself for the taunting. They were already getting louder and Remus wanted to get away.

He glanced around, noticing all of a sudden that Sirius and James were only a few steps away, heading towards him. Remus couldn't help but glance back at the people who were making his university life miserable, before looking at Sirius.

Sirius strode up to Remus, grabbing him and pulling him close. Remus dropped his books, bringing his arms up to wrap around his boyfriend instead. Sirius quickly deepened the kiss and Remus' head was spinning by the time Sirius let go.

He was quickly turned around and James' lips were on his. The kiss wasn't as urgent as Sirius', it was more restrained, but Sirius had confided that James wasn't as restrained in the bedroom - that he liked to take charge.

He was speechless by the time James was finished and he glanced around for his books, noticing them in Sirius' arms.

Sirius slipped his other arm around Remus' waist and James quickly moved to the other side.

"The football team are going to make them miserable," James muttered.

"How dare they laugh at your cardigan. Everytime I see you in one… you look sexy in them," Sirius added.

"Their faces when Sirius kissed you," James murmured. "Their mouths hit the floor. I get it, beautiful sight. I almost didn't want you to stop."

"So you don't think I should change everything?" Remus asked, glancing around and noticing that the group had quickly moved away.

"Why would you want to? This is who you are and this is who we've fallen in love with," James insisted. "We won't stop you if you want to do this for yourself, but we'll certainly try and stop you if you're just doing this because arseholes like that make you doubt yourself."

"For the record, you're perfect," Sirius added softly. "You're gorgeous, you have a big heart, you're kind, caring, and you have excellent taste in men."

"And if I wanted to get a tattoo - for myself?" Remus asked. "I mean, I would love to get one once James has finished his course. If that's okay?"

"You want _me_ to leave a mark on your body forever?" James asked, not even trying to hide the possessive tone of his voice. "I can't wait."

Sirius smirked. "But in the meantime, he can continue marking us in the fun way."

4655 words


	22. All We Need

Assignment - Mythology - Write about a stableboy

Moresome May - Admire

Film Festival - Item: Summer House, Word: Youth

Scavenger Hunt - Write a fic that is incredibly fluffy

Cooking Club - Dialogue: Could I tempt you with a nice tall glass of lemonade?"

Writing Club:

Character Appreciation - Plot point: Death in the family

Disney Challenge - Write a royalty AU

Shannon's Showcase - 5. Word: magnificent, Theme: love

Book Club - The Blue Man: (action) waiting for someone, (word) freak, (emotion) shame

Showtime - Plot point: dreaming of someone

Count Your Buttons - "I wouldn't mind" - He Is We

Lyric Alley - And I heard your voice

Sophie's Shelf - Write about a woman with no maternal instinct

Emy's Emporium - 13. Write a fic set within 24 hours

Angel's Arcade - AU Royal, Quote: "You will not have him/her." Colour: orange

Pokemon: (pokeball) Muggle, Word: Immortal / Dialogue: "That doesn't make you right." / Action: crying

Debate Club - OT3 - Going on a trip

Geek Pride: Stand 3 - someone is discriminated against / Stand 2 - "All my life I've dreamed of meeting someone like you."

1000 - Triad WolfStarBucks

* * *

 **All We Need**

* * *

Remus sat in the carriage, frowning as he looked out of the window. Usually he loved to see the other kingdoms, but this was one he never expected to come to. Slytherin had a bad reputation - as did the royal family - the Blacks. But there wasn't much he could do.

The laws stated that an Omega must sit on the throne. This allowed Remus to be with his lover, but it also meant that he and James had to find an Omega to marry. There was more of a rush now because after his father died, it was basically a count-down until Remus' eighteenth birthday. That had come already and that's when Remus had begun his journey to find someone. James had been his love for two years so it was easy to choose him. Now they had to find their third.

They had discussed it many times of course. Two Alphas couldn't have children and one of the requirements of being on the throne was to continue the family line. Plus, James wanted to be a father more than anything. But they had agreed that they would only bring an Omega into their relationship if they met one that they could fall in love with.

His parents had married, choosing a Beta as their third. Remus had never met this parent and he was aware that whoever was married to his mother and father had only married them for money. It was an arrangement. Hope and Lyall were in love and didn't want to find a third person to complete the triad, so they treated it as a business arrangement.

He didn't want that. He didn't want a husband or wife who was just part of an agreement. There were reasons why the triad law came about and perhaps being a couple worked on the rare occasion like with his parents, but that wasn't often the case.

They wanted to complete the triad and find someone that they could be in a real relationship with.

...oOo...

Remus had met the Royal family and he wasn't impressed by them. The eldest of the sisters was already married and Remus was relieved, having heard bad things about her. The second sister was clearly in love with one of the guards, something her family hadn't realised yet, and the youngest was too prim and proper. Though she would make a good mother, he couldn't see her as someone that he and James could fall in love with.

"Can we meet all of the Omegas in your household?" James asked, keeping his disappointment hidden. "Perhaps cousins or distant relatives?"

"The rest of the family are Alphas."

Remus stared at the Beta who had been escorting them around the castle. Prince Regulus was in line to become king when he turned eighteen and had been put in charge of keeping Remus and James entertained.

James frowned slightly. "We'll continue on," he said. "Narcissa is… a viable choice."

Remus let out a sigh. She was the best that they had met, though he could tell by James' words that James didn't feel a connection either. At this rate, they'd end up picking someone who they didn't want to be with. That was the last thing he wanted.

"We'll leave in the morning," he said. "Thank you for your hospitality, Prince Regulus. We'll be heading to our room now and will see you at dinner."

Regulus hesitated as the pair walked away before striding over, calling James' name softly.

"The pleasure is all mine," he said, before lowering his voice. "Perhaps you'll take a ride on one of the horses before you leave?" There was a hint of urgency in his tone and he quickly left.

...oOo...

Remus couldn't stop thinking about Regulus' words as they sat through dinner that night. The king and queen were disappointed that Remus hadn't immediately chosen either of their nieces to wed and it was clear that any politeness was because of Remus' royal status and the hope that when he had finished visiting all kingdoms, he would choose either Narcissa or Andromeda.

"I was hoping I could go for a ride after dinner," James said casually, startling Remus. "I saw the stables from afar and realised that we've been sitting in carriages for a lot of the time. A ride would benefit my Prince."

"I'm afraid we're having a problem with one of the horses," Walburga Black quickly replied. "It's dangerous to go in there. Perhaps… perhaps in the morning, we can arrange for a couple of horses to be brought to you."

Remus' gaze slid to Regulus who looked worried for a split second before turning his attention to his food. There was clearly something about the stables that the King and Queen wanted to hide and James liked a mystery. There was no doubt that James would be dragging him down to the stables in the late evening.

...oOo...

"Come on," James whispered, his arm wrapped tightly around Remus as the pair snuck through the castle. The spelled cloak kept them unseen as they headed out of the castle doors after a servant opened it, and slowly made their way down the path.

James was too eager and would get them caught and Remus tried to hold him back. After all, their footsteps weren't silent. They were only invisible.

Trying to maintain a balance between James' rush and his slow pace, they somehow made it to the stables without drawing attention of any guards. James kept an eye out as Remus slowly opened the doors of the stable.

All at once, the most enticing scent he had ever experienced wafted out and Remus stumbled back, the door slamming closed again. It seemed louder in the silence and he heard James shush him.

He pushed the door again, more aware now and able to handle the scent, and he stepped through, holding the door for James.

"Do you… Is this why Regulus sent us here?" James hissed.

Remus shrugged, starting forward. He passed the horses who ignored him, before happening upon a small room at the end. He resisted knocking, unable to help how drawn he was to the scent.

It was rare to find an Omega that didn't hide their scent. Most did these days in hopes of falling in love without the influence of scent. He heard James' sharp intake of breath from behind him and knew that James had caught the scent too.

He pushed open the door of the room and walked in, his gaze seeking the Omega. Laying on an old bed in the corner with a thin blanket over him, the Omega lay.

"The law says we need someone high-born," Remus whispered sadly.

James ignored him, starting forward. He was silent as he made his way across the small room and to the bed. Remus watched as he crouched down beside it, taking in the Omega.

Suddenly the man laying on the floor woke up. Startled by the presence of the Alphas, he backed away from both of them, a wary look in his eyes. James moved away from the bed, his hands up.

"We're not going to hurt you, I'm—" Remus began, but James had moved forward again, dropping down next to the bed.

"I remember you!"

Remus stared at James.

"Sirius? It's you, isn't it. It took me a moment to realise, but I knew you looked familiar. They said you had died. They said that… Sirius, it's me, James Potter."

"J...James?" Sirius whispered, his eyes widening. He slowly moved to his feet, his eyes moving between the pair. The blanket fell to the floor and Remus' eyes trailed down Sirius' body. He had been sleeping only in some pyjama bottoms and he was too thin and looked ill. But he was still beautiful.

"I've chosen," James said, spinning around and looking at Remus. "Please, Remus. If I only get to make one choice in this marriage let it be this."

"You're… getting married?" Sirius whispered, starting forward. James quickly reached for the blanket on the floor, draping it over Sirius' shoulders to keep him warm. He looked hurt. "Jamie—I...I thought… I dreamt… no. It doesn't matter. Never mind. If you're lost, I'll show you the way back to the castle."

James pulled Sirius into his arms, holding him tightly and Sirius didn't fight. James looked at Remus again. "Please, love. Sirius was my best friend growing up. He was everything to me. When I was told of his death, I felt like my life was falling apart. Why did they say you were dead?"

Sirius pulled away slightly. "Male Omega. I brought them shame," he murmured.

Remus looked at Sirius' face. He had hoped to have time to get to know the Omega he was choosing for the rest of his life. But the man's scent told Remus almost everything he needed to know. James' reaction told him the rest.

Out of the kindness of his heart, he couldn't walk away now. Also, James had never asked for something so desperately before and Remus knew this was about the both of them. It was clear that James had a lot of love for Sirius. He doubted James would walk away either.

He strode over, taking Sirius' hands in his. "Sirius, we're going to take you out of here. I'm going to give you two options. The first is you come with us. We'll find you a nice home in our kingdom - one not in stables."

"And… and the second?" Sirius asked.

"The law requires that when I marry James, we have a third. We need an Omega because we want children someday."

Sirius' expression quickly closed off and he made to pull away, but Remus held tighter. "I'm not finished, please listen," he requested softly.

Sirius gave a sharp nod, watching Remus warily.

"Me and James agreed that we would find someone we could fall in love with," Remus said softly. "We want to love the parent of our children and there's no doubt that you're the one we want."

"You want me? You've only just met me," Sirius asked.

"James loves you," Remus explained. "It tells me that you're someone worth loving. It was clear in his eyes and I'd never ask him to walk away from that or walk away from you."

"But me and Remus come as a pair," James continued.

Sirius examined Remus' face. "You do smell amazing," he murmured. "You're very handsome. But I don't know either of you. Jamie, it's been years. After I presented… I dreamt of the day where you'd find me again. My parents won't allow it."

James moved so he was standing behind Sirius and wrapped his arms around his friend. He reached for Remus and Remus stepped closer, grabbing Sirius into a tight hug with one arm and wrapping the other around James.

"This feels right though," Sirius sighed. "If I had to pick anyone to spend my future with… and I trust James more than anything. If he's given his heart to you, then you must be the most amazing man ever."

"As for them not allowing it… well, we'll make them an offer they can't refuse. If they do refuse, I have a plan," Remus continued. "Because we're not leaving you behind. You're our Omega now, Sirius. James chose you and I have no objections. We'll head home with you immediately and cancel our visits to other kingdoms. If your parents stop us, well, we have a magic cloak. We'll stop the carriage and one of us will come back for you. Whatever happens, you'll be leaving here with us tomorrow. I promise you that we're no leaving you."

Sirius nodded, clutching Remus tightly. "Continue on like this and I won't be able to stop myself falling for you," he whispered.

Remus smiled as Sirius lifted his head, glancing at him. Our of sheer bravery that he rarely felt, Remus leaned in and placed a soft kiss to Sirius' lips.

"Well, what are you waiting for, Alpha - get me the hell out of here," he said.

...oOo...

"What is the meaning of this!" Walburga demanded as the trio walked in, James' arm around Sirius. Sirius' eagerness had faded as they stepped through the doors of the castle.

"We were out for an evening walk and I bumped into my old friend, Sirius. We've chosen our Omega," James said cheerfully. Remus could hear the anger just below the surface of his voice. "Are you willing to draw up the contract tonight - we're too eager to bring Sirius with us to be wed at once."

"You will do no such thing!" Walburga replied frostily. "He is not on offer."

"What will it take for him to be allowed to come with us?" Remus asked. "Because we've chosen him."

The doors behind the queen opened and the king entered the room, his gaze darting between the group. "I'm sorry, but you'll have to make your choice from one of my nieces. Sirius is no longer a son of ours and therefore no longer suitable for you to bring with you."

"We'll forgo the dowry," James said.

"It's a shame that we'll have to leave him here," Remus said. "We'll have to go back to our kingdom and explain that the bond that we developed when we first touched your son was refused. The kingdom will be sad to hear that there won't be a marriage to unite our people. They'll be curious about the son that you claimed to be dead…" Remus trailed off.

The king and queen glanced at each other.

"Though it could be a perfect match. I mean, Sirius _could_ share the story that you were just keeping him hidden because of his status and you didn't want all of the Alphas constantly requesting his hand. He could tell the people that you were both over-protective."

"It could affect our reputations," Regulus said. Everyone glanced over, seeing Regulus lurking by the door. "I mean, if people found out that Sirius was forced into servitude because he became an Omega… wars have been waged before because of Omega treatment. It is news that we do not want to get out."

"He's right," Orion said. "And if no dowry is paid, people will talk and say we're not following tradition. Regulus, go and get something for your brother to wear. You will all leave tonight."

"Thank you—" Remus began.

"Do not take this as a blessing," Orion insisted, frowning between the group. "We seem to be in a position where our hand is forced. The dowry and contract was ready in case you fell for either of my nieces. You will leave tonight and you won't be welcome back into the kingdom."

"Those sound like suitable terms," Remus said, turning to look at Sirius. "Are you happy with the arrangement?"

Sirius nodded, keeping his head down and Remus backed up until he was next to Sirius, slipping an arm around Sirius' waist. Sirius pressed against Remus for comfort and Remus counted that as a win. After all, Sirius had reacted to James as though James was his soulmate - and the relationship that needed to be built was the one between him and Sirius.

There was a long silence as a servant headed to get the contract and the dowry and Regulus left to get clothes.

...oOo...

Sirius stepped back into the room wearing clean clothes that were more fitting to his status. The years of servitude had him struggling to meet the gaze of his parents, but standing between James and Remus, he felt safe for the first time in years.

Over the last six years, he had dreamt of James appearing. His Jamie who had always been there for him. Jamie who was the bright point of his dull childhood. He had thought of his friend during his heats, wished on stars and never given up hope.

Waking up to the stranger kneeling there, he had been scared for a moment until he realised who it was and when he was offered to spend his life married to both James and Prince Remus from another kingdom. Well, once Remus had stated they wanted an Omega to love and that James was already there, Sirius was sold.

Even if they had just offered to help him get away, he would have taken it but it was a dream come true - James had come for him. James had asked for the Prince to choose him and Remus had chosen him without even knowing him. Had welcomed him into their relationship on just James' word. He had held him so tightly, so intimately. He had offered him love and a home and a family.

Sirius knew it wouldn't be hard to fall for Remus Lupin. Before they even left the cold damp room in the back of the stables, he was already feeling something for the man. By the time they stepped into the carriage, Sirius was ready to do anything for Remus.

Not because Remus had earned him his freedom. No, it was because he was in love with James and was falling in love with Remus and had no doubts about the future between the three of them. He knew the pair wouldn't have a relationship and keep him just for carrying their children - they actually wanted to be with him too.

Silence fell between the trio until they reached the border and crossed out of the kingdom. Only then could Sirius breathe properly. He slipped out of his seat, squeezing into the space between the two Alphas, _his_ two Alphas and he grabbed James' hand with one of his hands and leaned his head on Remus' shoulder.

"Thank you," he murmured softly.

"What for?" Remus asked, surprised.

"For choosing me. For giving me freedom. For offering me love, a home, a family. For everything that just happened and everything that will happen."

Remus smiled. "It's your brother you should thank. We were ready to write this place off when he made a suggestion that we head to the stables. He brought us to you."

"Regulus? But I thought he hated me."

"I think he just wanted to help you but maybe he felt powerless to do anything. When faced with the opportunity, your brother helped you find freedom. One day he will be king and we'll have a good relationship again."

...oOo...

Sirius paced around the Summer House outside in the extensive castle grounds. James and Remus had left him there because it wasn't tradition for him to come to the castle before the wedding as he was an Omega. James was fine to come and go since he had spent so much time in the castle already.

The Summer House was beautiful though and Sirius could picture Remus and James spending time in it during the summer when they wanted to get away from the castle. The place had a lingering scent of them which comforted him.

It was better than being in the castle, Sirius decided. He had barely set foot in his parents' one since presenting as an Omega and to go back to living in a castle again scared him a little bit. The stables was a small space but it was something he was used to.

He admired the place. It would be his home for the next few days and he knew that if the castle and his future life overwhelmed him, he would come here as his escape from what was coming in his life.

The door opened and Remus walked in holding a tray piled high with food. Sirius watched as he set it on a nearby table.

"James will be back tomorrow," Remus said. "He's gone home to inform his parents that we've found our third. I was hoping we could use the day to get to know each other? I mean, you must have questions for me… I have some for you."

"Oh?" Sirius asked, letting his gaze move over Remus. The man was attractive enough in a different way to James and Sirius felt safe in his company. He trusted James with his life and anyone who could get James to fall in love with them had to be someone special.

Remus glanced around. "I used to spend a lot of time here," he said.

"In your youth?" Sirius asked.

Remus chucked. "When me and James started dating it was in secret at first. He's my best friend and we liked having that secret. We'd come in here to hide from everyone else. We'd even sleep in here. Of course Guards would stand outside, but no-one knew what we were doing in here."

"Did you have sex in here?" Sirius asked, trying not to sound jealous.

"None yet. We're waiting until marriage," Remus confirmed. "We always knew that we would need a third person and I told you that we wanted someone we could love, someone equal in this relationship. So that's something that we wanted to happen when we had that person." Remus sat down in one of the chairs, before picking up two glasses from the tray. He set them down on the table. "Can I tempt you with a nice tall glass of lemonade?" he asked as he began to pour the first one.

Sirius smiled, reaching for the glass when Remus offered. He watched as Remus poured another bringing it to his lips. Sirius followed suit. Silence followed as the pair sipped at their drinks.

"You said James was in love with me," Sirius blurted out. "Why do you think that?"

Remus smiled at the mention of James. There was less urgency this time and he sipped at his drink once more. "Because James looked at you like he looks at me," he said with a soft smile. "He asked for us to pick you. Now, I pictured when we found someone, we'd take time to make sure they were the right fit. James could have asked for us to sneak you out of the castle… but he wanted you to be a part of our marriage. Within seconds of seeing you, he wanted my agreement that we'd spend the rest of our lives with you."

Sirius considered the words. "I was a little jealous when I found out you were marrying him," he admitted, uncertainly.

"I could tell but I think that faded when we made our proposal," Remus replied mildly.

"And did you get jealous at all? Your fiance loving someone else?"

Remus shook his head. "Worried, yes. Jealous no. The plan was always to bring a third person in. I was worried that we would find someone that'd fall for one of us but not both, or that we'd pick someone and it wouldn't work out. But when I saw you… James already loves you and it's not hard to see that you love him too. I love James. There's one more connection that needs to be made and I think even if you don't fall in love with me, I can imagine the three of us being happy."

"And you'd want me even if you think I can't fall in love with you?" Sirius asked, eyes widening.

Remus nodded. "Because I felt drawn to you the second I scented you. I would never force James to choose between us. The reason I'm here now is because we won't have much time to talk before the wedding and I'd like to get to know you."

Sirius smiled softly. "By the time we got into the carriage, I was already falling for you," he admitted, setting his glass down. "I don't want this to be you and James together, alongside me and James. I want this to be all of us feeling the same way about each other." He reached for Remus' hand, clutching it tightly.

Remus' smile widened. "I want that too."

The words were barely out of his mouth before Sirius was out of his seat like a shot, dropping down into Remus' lap. Remus didn't have a moment to react before Sirius' lips were on his.

It was magnificent, only comparable to how perfect it felt to kiss James. Sirius' lips were warm against his, urgent as he clutched the back of Remus' neck.

Remus grabbed Sirius' waist, pulling him closer. His fingers clenched around the material with one hand and the other hand trailing up Sirius' body, gently tangling itself in his hair.

Sirius pressed as close as he could, his lips moving faster against Remus, but he pulled away at the sound of a creak They both looked towards the door where James was leaning against the door-frame, his eyes fixed on the pair and his lips turned up into a smirk.

"Don't stop on my account," he murmured. "I hoped this would happen I just didn't expect it so soon. I wouldn't have gone if I'd have known you'd be doing this without me. How much did I miss?"

"Two minutes," Sirius murmured softly. "You don't mind?"

"Not in the slightest." James moved from the door, dropping down into Sirius' vacated chair. "Please continue!"

...oOo...

Sirius clutched one of the orange cushions as Remus did up the buttons on his shirt.

James lay across the sofa, his eyes following Remus' moves. "Why did you stop? I like watching Sirius make you lose control," he commented.

Remus shook his head. "Wedding," he insisted.

"Spoilsport," Sirius muttered, sharing a look with James. James nodded in agreement.

"I just think we all have to get to know each other better. That's one way of doing it, but I want to know everything about your life. I want to tell you about mine so you're prepared to meet my mum. I want you to know what James has been up to for when you meet his parents. I want to know your wants, desires, needs. What you dreamt of when you thought of the future."

Buttons finished, Remus walked over to the sofa and sat down as James moved his legs. He tapped the seat next to him and Sirius came to join him.

Sirius dropped the cushion and walked over. "I don't know what you need to know. Life wasn't bad until I presented. Worst day of my life. I went from being the Prince to being lowest of the low. I was a freak, bringing shame on my family. So they told the world I was dead. Remus, James, I don't want to talk about it because I want to put it behind me. I want to forget how they treated me. I want to forget how they made me hate myself." Sirius was shaking and the pair could see the tears in his eyes. "I thought they were right about me. I thought I was a freak."

James' arms wound around Sirius. "That doesn't make you right," James insisted. "Your parents put these ideas in your head. You're special, Sirius. I promise you that. So for now, I think we should put your past where it belongs. We can talk about it when you're ready. Instead, we should put the rest of the day to good use by fixing that. We we should do is just tell you how beautiful and amazing you are."

"I think that'll be a good evening," Remus agreed.

Sirius grinned, looking between the pair. "I like the sound of that," he said. "I think it's the perfect way for you both to win me over."

"Win you over?" James scoffed. "I think that's already happened. You already know I love you, don't you?"

"Remus may have said it a few times."

"Well, my love for you both is an immortal sort of love. It'll never waver and I'll spend my life showing you both just how much I adore you."

"Me too," Remus said.

"And me." Sirius insisted. "Now, I believe I was promised nice compliments?"

* * *

4669 words


	23. A New Day

Holmes - Song prompt about broken heart and stuff

Moresome - (word) Belong

Hogwarts - Assignment 11 - Arts and Crafts - Task 2: Write about someone putting the pieces of something back together (figuratively or literally)

Film Festival - (word) problem

Writing Club - Character appreciation - (trait) loyal

Disney - Write about someone finding their place in the world

Emy's Emporium - Write about a romantic triad

1000 - Character - James Potter

* * *

 **A New Day**

James and Remus tell Sirius that he's loved, and try to fix his broken heart.

* * *

It was a large box. Larger than Sirius expected when he gathered all of Lucius' things together. But it was time to move on and put Lucius behind him. After all, how could he move forward if he still had everything? The toiletries that Lucius had left - his hairbrush, toothbrush, expensive face cream. The picture in the frame that Sirius kept by his bedside. The expensive shirt that Lucius had bought him for Christmas. Sirius hadn't really liked it but Lucius had, so he had worn it anyway.

All of the items made him struggle. When Lucius had announced his engagement to Sirius' cousin in the newspaper without even bothering to tell Sirius… well, that was the most painful thing to ever happen. Sirius had opened his heart to someone and it had been thrown away like it was worthless. Lucius didn't even care enough to end things. He didn't answer when Sirius demanded to know how long Lucius and Narcissa had been together.

He was devastated. But here he was, two months later, the day of the wedding, Lucius' stuff in a box ready to get rid of forever.

But still he hesitated. He had closed his heart to love, yet somewhere deep down, he didn't want to get rid of the reminders that he had been open to loving someone, once.

He listened to the rhythmic and soothing sounds of the clock ticking away. The day wasn't one to celebrate by listening to music he enjoyed, nor was it one to have the television on as a distraction. His phone rang from the next room where it sat on his bedside table, plugged into the charger.

He stared at the box and willed for the day to be over.

...oOo...

He barely glanced towards the door at the sound of the key turning in it. There were very few people who had keys. James and Remus had the spare keys to his flat because he had a habit of leaving his indoors before leaving his house.

"Sirius! We've been trying to get a hold of you all day," James said, walking over to him quickly. Remus took a moment to close the front door and Sirius heard a soft click. He almost smiled, knowing that Remus was trying to be quiet as to not disturb him - Remus was sweet like that.

He continued to watch the box. The reminder that someone had destroyed his heart.

James dropped down next to him, eyes roaming over his face in concern. "Talk to me."

Remus however noticed where Sirius' gaze lay. He went to the box on the coffee table. "May I?"

Sirius' shoulders barely moved but Remus opened the box, glancing inside. "Ah."

"You've finally done it?" James asked, glancing at the open box before Remus dropped the lid down once more, lifting it off the table and temporarily out of sight. Sirius stared at the space it had been in.

"Yeah. Fitting it was today," Sirius mumbled tiredly.

"Why fitting?" James pushed, as Remus came to sit on the other side of the sofa.

"Wedding."

He could hear a hitch in both of their breaths. He had led the pair to believe that the engagement was long because he knew they'd be more protective than usual if they knew it was happening so quickly. Rumour had it that Narcissa was pregnant and they wanted to have the wedding before the baby was born.

A rumour that turned out to be true, based on the text message Regulus had sent him early that morning. The text message that prompted the box to be filled.

"She was pregnant. That's why."

"He left you because he got Narcissa pregnant?" James asked.

Sirius snorted, shaking his head. The long strands of hair that had escaped from his ponytail fell in his face, but he didn't care. "They were always going to get married - even if he didn't get her pregnant. He chose her." He couldn't even bring himself to attempt to put feeling into his words. He could hear how hollow his voice sounded.

"Do you miss him?" Remus asked, reaching out and clasping Sirius' hand.

"No. I just miss someone loving…" he trailed off, trying to harden himself. "I'm better off alone."

"You're not alone," James insisted.

"And you are loved," Remus added, glancing across Sirius, to James.

"But I'll never have what you guys have. I should just give up," Sirius pointed out.

"Are you sure you don't miss him," James pushed. "Because even though he broke your heart… when you love someone, you… it's hard to stop sometimes."

"Maybe I didn't love him as much as I thought, because this isn't about missing him. If it was, I'd have been watching my phone in case he called, or answering the door to whoever was knocking just before lunch - an hour before the wedding. No, it's about knowing that I'm unloveable and that I should stop trying and stop getting my hopes up."

"Sirius, you may be a lot of things, which I'm sure I've called you over the years, but you are far from unloveable," Remus snapped, an edge to his tone that Sirius had experience with. That edge was the 'don't you dare argue with me, or you'll wake up with grey hair for a month' voice that Remus rarely used.

"What Moons said," James echoed softly. "It's after midnight. We called you before we left Wales earlier and because you didn't answer, we came here. It's almost 1am. I expected you to be asleep, I know you like going to bed early so you can wake up early. Benefits of living in the same dorm for seven years."

"Sirius, you're the most lovable person I know," Remus told him, his voice softening into a plea now, desperate for Sirius to believe the words, but Sirius shook his head.

"We love you," James blurted out.

There was a silence and Sirius lifted his gaze from the table, wondering what James meant. After all, James and Remus had both told him that they love him in the past, but they never said that they 'love' him.

The tone, the urgency in James voice, and the looks on their faces as they watched him, waiting for a reaction, told him that the type of love had changed. Or perhaps he was wrong on that?

"What do you mean?" He turned to Remus, knowing Remus would be more to the point, where James would awkwardly stumble over his words, because James Potter was a mess when it came to confessions.

"He's telling the truth. I've loved you since school as has James. You never showed an interest in either of us though. We knew how the other felt about you and somewhere along the line, me and James fell in love."

"You… you felt that way?" Sirius turned his head back to James, hoping for confirmation.

James nodded.

Sirius felt sick. He hadn't ever realised. They had hidden it too well and somehow he had missed out on a chance to be with either of the most perfect men he had ever met.

Though at the same time, he was glad. If he had been with James, Remus would have been alone. If he had been with Remus, James would have been alone. He wouldn't want either of them to feel like he was feeling.

Some of the words escaped his lips as he tried to explain this to his friends, but his thoughts were jumbled and he was sure his words were too.

"If we knew you loved us too, this would have happened a lot sooner," Remus continued. "We… I love James so much. My future is with James. When I marry, I hope it'll be James I'm married to. But… but there's always been this deal between us. That if you ever… that we wouldn't leave you behind. That you'd always… Sirius, would you like to come to ours tonight?"

"Not just for sex," James blurted out.

"James!" Remus hissed, glaring at his boyfriend. "Sirius, date us. Me and James."

Sirius began to shake his head. It was too much to consider.

"I'm not taking no for an answer. You just said that you love us both, so what's the problem?"

"What if I ruin things?" Sirius asked, softly. "Then we won't even have friendship and I'll be completely alone."

James grinned. "You take a chance. You believe that the three of us can get over any obstacle that we're faced with."

Sirius' gaze darted between the pair. "Is this really happening? Are you guys asking me to… to be with you both? To date you both?"

"Well, sometimes it feels like we're all dating, except you go to a different bed at night," James pointed out. "So, how about it? Want to change that? Fall asleep in ours every night?"

Sirius could barely believe James' words as he nodded. "Please," he whispered. "More than anything. But… But what if…" his eyes moved back to where the box was. What if they broke his heart too?

"We would never hurt you," Remus assured him softly. "You know I'd rather suffer than cause you any pain."

Sirius didn't doubt his words.

...oOo...

The trio stood in the garden of Remus and James' flat, watching the flames burn through the box quickly. It wasn't as dramatic or big as Sirius had imagined, but it brought about a certain satisfaction seeing everything that was Lucius reduced to ash and scorched metal.

James and Remus didn't say a word until Sirius put his wand away again and turned his back on the box as the flames faded away.

"The offer to fall asleep at ours every night starts now," Remus said, breaking the silence and offering his hand.

Sirius could only smile as he took it. James' arm slipped around his shoulders and the trio headed inside.

It felt surreal, feeling James' and Remus' fingers as the pair removed his clothes before undressing each other. He was pulled over to the bed and before he knew it, the pair were either side of him, both holding him tightly.

He felt drained from the events of the days, exhausted, and as he let himself drift of the sleep, he couldn't help but smile. He had never felt so loved in all of his life.


	24. Pranks and Pacts

Moresome May - Dating show prompt

Writing Club - Showtime - Making a difficult choice

Sophie's Shelf - Write about someone pretending to be interested romantically in another person

* * *

 **Pranks and Pacts**

* * *

Remus didn't know why he signed up to a dating show. Hell, it wasn't fitting for him to be there. Who was he kidding when he thought he had a chance to win.

His eyes moved around, focusing on each of the other contestants in turn. He had been introduced only minutes ago and with each name, his already low confidence lessened and lessened.

 _Lucius Malfoy_

 _James Potter_

 _Barty Crouch_

 _Gilderoy Lockhart_

 _Antonin Dolohov_

5 men that were easily more handsome than him, leaving Remus with the feeling that he'd be first out of the house.

"Cameras are rolling, maybe try smiling," James said, taking a seat next to Remus and putting his legs up on the table in front of them. He leaned back on the sofa. "People will vote and that'll affect you."

"What chance do I have of winning?" Remus murmured softly.

"You could win," James murmured in reply. "Just wait and see how it goes. The show chooses different people with different personalities, so it really depends on what this main guy actually likes. You brought books and stuff - maybe he's into that."

"We'll see," Remus replied softly.

"So… Lockhart is busy with his mirror and I don't like the looks of Malfoy and Dolohov, so tell me about yourself?"

"You sure you like the look of me?" Remus joked.

James grinned. "Yeah, you look decent enough. I'm a very good judge of character after all and you… yeah. So…"

"Well, I'm a writer. Nothing big unfortunately. I work at a bookshop too because though I've written a couple of things, it's not enough to pay the bills unfortunately."

"What do you write?"

"I'm all about mythological creatures," Remus explained. "Though I love history too… so I throw some mythological creatures into a historical moment and write. Aimed at teenagers, they could actually learn history without realising it."

"Smart idea," James said.

"And you?"

"I'm a policeman," James said.

"So having a good sense about people is a good trait in your line of work."

"Very good. We have so many people who lie to us like it's nothing. I can tell if they're the sort to pull a gun or not."

"Gun?" Remus' eyes widened. "Be careful, guns…"

"Yeah. I've been shot at a couple times. One bullet grazed my shoulder but didn't hit me properly." James brought his hand up to pat his shoulder for a moment. "It hurt like hell though. That was a few weeks into the job too. My parents freaked out and tried to talk me into doing something safer. But now I just make sure I'm a little more wary around people."

"All people or people with guns?" Remus asked.

James chuckled. "A bit of both. I mean, I had a feeling about this guy, but he looked like he couldn't hurt anyone. Had this look about him like he wouldn't even know which way to hold a gun, so I brushed my feeling aside and he pulled the gun and shot at me. I learned to trust my feelings after that."

"A more rewarding job than working in a bookshop."

"See, you shouldn't compare yourself to me, Remus. You know what your problem is - confidence. You looked at a bunch of good looking blokes and decided before you even met the one we're competing to date that you weren't in with a chance. You're comparing our jobs. Don't compare us, we're completely different people and you were chosen because of your interview with Lily. She met with whoever it is, decided that we were all suitable to date him. You've already been narrowed down from probably thousands of people."

Remus smiled. "Shouldn't you be discouraging me so that you'll win quicker?"

"If I were one of the others, perhaps. They seem like the sort. But I think you're a nice bloke and I'm not going to make someone else feel like crap."

"Thanks," Remus said. He was ready to say more, but the door opened and Lily Evans walked in, smiling around at the contestants.

"I used to go to school with her," James whispered loudly. "Convinced myself I was in love with her. I used to follow her everywhere. She had an adorable nickname for me."

"What was it?" Remus whispered back.

"Toerag," James said, snickering. "That was until I snogged a bloke at a party and… well, let's just say I realised some things. I like birds, but I like blokes a hell of a lot more."

"Pay attention," Lily insisted. When the pair looked over once again, Lily smiled at them before looking around the room, her gaze darting over each of them in turn. "In a moment, you'll meet the man of all of your dreams, Sirius Black. It's just a quick meet and greet for the cameras. Be polite, smile. Don't take too much time. You'll get your chance."

She gestured for them all to line up against the wall as the show required, and Remus somehow found himself standing in between Lucius and Lockhart.

"Exciting isn't it," Lockhart offered. "A week until I win this competition and have my face all over the television. I was made for television."

On the other side of Lockhart, James snorted.

The doors slid open and Remus' eyes darted eagerly to it. He had watched the television show so many times and knew that he wouldn't be disappointed by the man that walked through it.

And he wasn't. The man who strode through was more beautiful than he could put into words.

...oOo...

Sirius was in heaven. Well, not heaven. A big house with some of the most attractive men he had ever met in his life. The show host, Lily, had really come through. He had admitted that he had a thing for the bookish type, and there was even a man in a cardigan

Though he had to give everyone a fair chance, he had already narrowed it down to two. One had a smile that intrigued him - he could tell that James would be a wonderful partner in crime with him, which was even more fitting since he had been told the man was a policeman, but how could James compete with Remus, the writer slash librarian who blushed when Remus looked at him.

Who blushed like that anymore? It was completely adorable. Perfect even. Sirius couldn't get the wicked smile of James' or the shy gaze of Remus' out of his head.

At least he had a week to make up his mind.

...oOo...

"Itching powder?" Remus murmured, not glancing up from his book.

"Yup. He let something slip about being married," James replied. "What did you do to his shampoo?"

"Hair removal cream. He's only here to become famous. Oh, and he's happy to 'shag' Sirius a couple of times first."

James snorted. "I think you and me are the only two in this to actually win Sirius' heart."

"Should I expect to find something wrong on my date later?" Remus checked.

James shook his head. "No. You vs me… we fight fair."

"And Dolohov…"

"Well, if he somehow wins, how about I take you to dinner when we get out of here?"

Remus grinned. "I'd like that."

...oOo...

"You know, you're both making this hard for me," Sirius grumbled, dropping down on the sofa. "Why do you have to both be so perfect?"

Remus and James both looked up from what they were doing. They had been having a quiet conversation whilst Remus looked at his book and James flicked through a magazine. They hadn't expected to see Sirius so close to the final. From what they had been told, Sirius would be taking the evening to think about his choice before deciding between the pair.

"Sorry?" James offered.

"I mean, everything about you both is perfect," Sirius continued. "I'm in this for actual dating. I signed up to really meet someone. Also, itching powder… Simple but well done."

"Well, me and James worked out that we were the only ones here for something real too. One of the guys is married, another just wants fame. We decided that we'd weed out the ones who didn't want something real."

"And you've left me with the two men I knew it would come down to," Sirius grumbled.

"It's a shame you can't date both of us," James sighed.

Silence followed the statement and Sirius sat there, eyes closing. He took a deep breath and let out a soft sigh. "I'll see you both later."

...oOo...

"Remember this is live," Lily said brightly, as Sirius walked into the room, stopping facing the two men. "So no swearing."

Sirius nodded, his gaze moving between the two men.

"Now, the public seem quite split between James and Remus. Both have been voted high enough to give them extra time with you over the last week, to have better food and options for your dates. Their current opinion is quite split - 48% to 52%. Do you want to know who is highest?"

Sirius shook his head.

"So, Sirius Black - who are you picking to take with you on an all expenses paid trip to Las Vegas along with twenty-five thousand pounds spending money?"

Sirius turned to the camera, offering it a smile. "Well, I don't want to disappoint the viewers. Today I'm going to choose both of them."

Lily stare at him. "What?"

"Yeah. I could choose one man of my dreams, or have both men of my dreams. There's enough of me to go around. That is… if you both are happy with that?"

"The ticket is for two people," Lily spluttered.

"Good thing we have enough spending money to book another ticket," Sirius pointed out. "So… James, Remus. Wanna fly to Vegas and get hitched?"

"Thought you'd never ask," James said, throwing an arm around Remus' shoulders. Sirius grabbed Remus' hand and the trio left the room, Lily staring after them in shock.

"There… there you have it," Lily finally said, trying to compose herself. "Of course we'll add an additional ticket. Of course the network approves all sexualities and lifestyles, and wish Sirius, Remus and James happiness together."

* * *

 **1696 words**

 **Review please :)**


	25. Better Than Porn

Holmes Challenge - Antique

Moresome - Going shopping

Writing Club -

Character appreciation - (word) victory

Shannon's Showcase - (word) believe / Item: violin

Showtime - Object - Drum

Writing Club - Object: Vase, Word: chime

Emy's Emporium - (object) fiddle

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Assignment 11 - Arts and Crafts task 1 - Task 1: Write about a magical portrait/painting.

* * *

 **Better Than Porn**

 **It turns out that portrait versions of the three marauders were just as into each other as Remus, Sirius and James were.**

* * *

Sirius and James wandered around the antique shop together, glancing through the various old objects. They ignored the chime of the bell over the door every time it was opened, and watched the shelves hoping something would stand out for Remus.

"How about an instrument?" Sirius suggested, happening upon a stand with various objects. He reached for a drum but James slapped his hand away.

"That's a piece of crap," James hissed. "Not everything here is an antique."

Sirius picked up the small drum anyway. "It's not crap. House-elves used to use these for entertainment purposes. Before the wizarding radio was a thing, house-elves were taught to play instruments. Some still are. Kreacher has learned to play six instruments."

He put the small drum down. "Now, growing up, I was more fond of when Kreacher would play the fiddle. It was more lively and though mother made us learn to dance, it always made me feel happy. I even liked Kreacher when he was ordered to play the fiddle for us."

He didn't reach for the fiddle, merely staring at it for a long moment. "Though perhaps not," he added, as an afterthought. "I would hate the reminders of my family. Plus, Remus wouldn't play the fiddle. It's not very fitting."

"Are you sure instruments are the way to go?" James asked doubtfully as he reached for a violin. "He has pretty long fingers and that's good for violin players, right?"

"Of course not," Sirius scoffed. "Violins are so depressing. I'm sure Remus can make them sound beautiful, but my mother liked the violin and I'd rather not have to _avada_ myself. Maybe no instruments?"

James nodded, relieved, moving towards another shelf. "This vase has all those historical pictures. Remus likes history. What do you think?"

"I think he'll see it as impractical. You know Remus doesn't like owning lots of decorative things. He likes everything kept simple. So it has to be something really special," Sirius insisted.

James found some portraits and began to search through them, but Sirius grabbed his arm and looked at him in excitement. "A portrait is the best idea, but… but what if we could give him one of ourselves?"

"What do you mean?" James asked, halting briefly.

"You know that picture that we took last year… well, we go and get our portrait painted of you, me and Remus. That way he's not lonely when we're at work. He can still talk to us."

"Awesome. But you know what'll be better?" James suggested.

"What?"

"I'll tell you on the way to the portrait parlour!"

...oOo...

Remus could tell from the shape of the package that the main present was a picture of some kind. The last thing he had expected was a portrait of him, Sirius and James. The background was the Gryffindor dorms which made him smile and the three men were a perfect likeness.

"It'll take some time for them to find their voices," James said. "They need to observe us and it helps them get to know us and how we act and talk and stuff. So far they've been stored away with a stasis charm."

"Why a stasis charm?" Remus asked, glancing away from the picture.

"Oh. Because the portrait guy needed to do that. He said that they might learn from other people by mistake. It's a very small possibility but it's happened where something has slipped through."

"But how would each person know which of us to… to learn from?" Remus reached up, tracing one of the bedposts. The paint was rough under his fingers.

"I asked that!" Sirius insisted. "The guy wanted a hair from each of us. He mixed it into the base paint he used for each person, before painting over with things like features and clothes."

"I brought the cardigan that we wanted included in the picture," James said, pointing to the pale grey cardigan that portrait-Remus was wearing.

Remus smiled. "You clearly put a lot of thought into this. I love it."

The pair high-fived from behind Remus. "Let's hang this over the sofa. I'm sure it'll have more surprises," James added.

Remus turned, his arms crossing. "What surprises?" He glanced between them and sighed. "I have a feeling you're going to make me find out for myself."

"And this is why I love you," James said, stepping forward. "Because you know me so well!"

"And here I thought it was because I rock your world in bed," Remus deadpanned.

James grinned. "That too."

"We also got you this." Sirius thrust a smaller package at Remus. "We were worried that you wouldn't like the portrait."

Remus smiled. "You're spoiling me," he said, ripping into the paper. "Books and chocolates."

"Yeah. Well, we can't go wrong with books and chocolate," Sirius pointed out, as Remus' fingers eagerly opening one of the bars.

"So… a wonderful dinner, a good movie and now generous presents. How do I thank you both?"

James hopped down from the sofa, stepping back and checking the portrait had been hung straight. "Well, our plans to spoil you on your birthday don't stop here," he said, leering at Remus. "Sirius, get him naked."

"I thought you'd never ask," Sirius said, smirking as he began to undo the buttons on Remus' cardigan.

...oOo...

Remus stretched out, his back clicking painfully. He winced before standing to get a drink.

It had been hard to untangle himself from both James and Sirius who were clinging to him, but he couldn't help but smile. His gaze drifted to the portrait, but as his eyes fixed on the figures in the dark, he noticed things had changed.

He quickly reached for his wand from the coffee-table, casting a charm to light up the room. Sirius let out a loud and pitiful whine as he turned away from the light.

"Are they… naked?" Remus asked, stepping closer to the portrait.

"Course they are," James said, watching Remus. "We told you there was more."

"Ah. So… is it a daily thing, or they get naked when we do?"

"An evening thing," James pointed out. "So we'll have to use a stasis charm if we have company."

"Any other surprises? Do…" he trailed off as the portrait stopped paying attention to him and turned to each other instead. "Oh. You bought me porn."

"What?" Sirius was on his feet in seconds. "Did someone buy you porn?"

Remus gestured to the portrait. "Clearly they've done enough observing," he said, as the portrait versions of themselves shed their clothes on the floor and fumbled their way to the bed. The three Marauders stared, open-mouthed at the portrait for a long time.

"Better than any porn," James said. "Look at me go. I've got skills."

"Portrait-Remus is as kinky as our Remus," Sirius insisted.

Remus laughed.

"They think they're better than us," Sirius added, eyeing the portrait. "We need to show them who is boss. We need to gain this victory. James, get naked."

"I'm still naked," James pointed out.

"I believe they're not thinking anything," Remus tried, but Sirius turned around, giving him a heated look. "Oh. Yes, they're… we should… bed this time, or…"

"Sofa," Sirius murmured, grabbing Remus and pulling him close. "Having a good birthday, love?"

"The best," Remus insisted as James moved to stand behind him, his lips on Remus' throat. "Can't wait to see how you top this next year."

"Well, we look so good like this," Sirius said, gesturing to the portrait. "Perhaps we should make a real video?"

* * *

 **1255 words**

 **Review please :)**


	26. Three In A Bed

Moresome - Three friends need to rent a room. Only one is left, with one large bed. They have no choice but to share.

Film Festival - Word: promotion

Hogwarts - Arts and Crafts - Task 3: Write about someone smoothing out a rough situation.

Photography month - Write about someone being caught in the nude or semi-nude

Disney - Write about a moment where things change forever

Showtime - (word) journey

Debate Club - Shared bed Trope

* * *

 **Three In A Bed**

**James and Sirius have a pact. They won't date until they can get Remus to agree to date them.**

* * *

It all started with a promotion.

Remus' promotion to be precise. After getting a temporary teaching role at a school which was the best Remus could get, he somehow had found a kind enough boss who would take into account his health issues, allowing him to have a permanent role.

Remus had spent a long time going from job to job, sometimes teaching, sometimes cleaning, sometimes stacking shelves. Not always what he wanted to do, but whatever it took to pay rent on his small flat. So getting a full time job deserved a celebration.

The job offer was received at the end of the school term. So Sirius and James decided that the best course of action in the celebration was to take a trip together and celebrate. They decided that they'd get a car and just take a couple of weeks off and do something - events to be decided along the way.

Though Remus protested at the time - not very hard of course, because it was _James_ and _Sirius_.

...oOo...

"I bet one of those bags is just books," Sirius said, throwing the door open of the car and glancing at the large bag that was next to Remus' suitcase on the sidewalk. "Or perhaps that bag is clothes and he's saved the books for the suitcase."

"Wouldn't surprise me," James insisted, getting out of the car from the other side and walking towards the boot. He flung it open, shoving the cases that he and Sirius had put in, to the side, making space for Remus' to fit in.

Remus smiled at the pair. "You were right the first time," he admitted. James grabbed the suitcase and Remus lifted the bag into the back of the car as the boot was shut. "I also have some drinks and snacks for the road."

"Good man," James stated. "So… I was thinking we head to Wales first. I know you wanted to talk to your parents and tell them the good news. So we can go and spend the first night there, then continue on."

"Are we going to spend the whole two weeks on the road?" Remus asked.

James and Sirius grinned at each other. "Not all of it," Sirius replied. "When we find somewhere we like, we'll stop for a few days. Or maybe spend the first week travelling and the second relaxing."

"And I would assume that shotgun is already called," Remus added.

"We can swap around," Sirius replied. "We'll take turns driving too."

"I don't mind," Remus said, opening the bag and reaching in for a book. He pulled one out an waved it at his friends. "Back here I can read."

...oOo...

Sirius glanced back at the seat behind. Remus had his seatbelt on him, but had fallen onto the bag next to him. He was snoring lightly.

"How do we do this?" Sirius murmured.

"We have two weeks. We'll find a way," James said.

"We should have made a plan," Sirius insisted. "Things can go wrong this way."

"Well, getting drunk and admitting we were in love was never part of any plan I had," James insisted. "Telling you that I wanted you and Remus both was never… I never thought you'd both…" He took a hand from the steering wheel, placing it on Sirius', but Sirius pulled away.

"We agreed that nothing at all would happen between us until we had Remus too," Sirius said firmly. "We kissed, and that didn't feel right because Remus wasn't there with us. So we agreed."

"I know. But… but now I know you feel the same…" James said, before trailing off. "I've waited so long for this and I hate waiting longer. But… but it's for Remus. I'll wait because of him."

"Remus is worth it," Sirius insisted. "I want us to all celebrate the same anniversaries. Not one where you and me dated for a few weeks before Remus. I can't celebrate a relationship without him."

"We have two weeks to convince Remus to fall in love with us. Not just that - we have two weeks to convince him to stay with the both of us," James murmured, trying not to sound worried.

"We can do it," Sirius replied firmly. "I know he feels something for us."

...oOo...

"Mum, Dad," Remus said, almost running up the path with his suitcase and surprising the two people who were sitting outside the front of the house around a table. They looked over in surprise before Hope's lips curved up into a wide smile.

"Remus! We weren't expecting you." She rushed over to him, wrapping her arms around him. "Are you staying for a few nights? I'll make up a room for you and your friends."

"Thanks, Mum," Remus said, smiling at her. "It was a spur of the moment choice to come."

"Now, introduce me to your friends. They're so handsome." She glanced at James and Sirius. "Which one is your boyfriend?"

"Neither," Remus said, blushing. "I've told you about them - James Potter and Sirius Black."

"Ah. It's nice to finally meet you boys." She let go of Remus and walked over to the pair, hugging them each in turn. "Remus talks about you often of course. Though he forgot to mention how handsome you boys are. Are you dating anyone? Each other perhaps?"

"We're… both single," James said, trying not to hesitate over the slight lie. Hope seemed to buy it, beaming between the both before rushing inside, talking about making up the beds and going shopping.

Remus' father greeted the trio, offering them drinks from the cooler he had next to his chair. Remus excused him and his friends so they could put their bags away first.

"So… do we get to see your bedroom?" Sirius asked.

"Bet it's full of books," James replied.

"Not taking that bet. I'd lose."

Remus laughed. "Let's put our bags in and I'll let you take a look," he said, before yawning. "Or maybe after I have a sleep."

"Naps sound like a good idea," Sirius insisted, stifling his own yawn.

"I always get tired when driving," James added. "Perhaps we'll extend our stay here for a day or two because it's not fair on your parents to just show up and then sleep for the whole time."

Remus beamed at him. "I'll let Mum know," he replied. "I'll go and help her with the rooms. Go into the living room and I'll fetch you when yours is ready."

James watched as Remus walked away. "I think getting his mum to like us is important," he said. "Let's show him that we fit in with his life around here. But… but first, if there's space, take a nap on his bed with him."

"On his bed?" Sirius raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah. My nap can wait. I'll take his mum shopping or go myself, and nap when I return."

Sirius walked down the hallway to Remus' bedroom, quickly taking everything in. Hope and Remus were fixing the covers over the bed and Sirius leaned in the doorway, watching for a moment. "Anything I can do to help?"

"No thank you, dear. Remus has it covered," Hope said, tucking the corner of the sheet over the mattress. "Do you boys want your sheets tucked in too?" she asked.

James appeared next to Sirius and Sirius wondered how James had been so quiet, he hadn't heard.

"Let me and Sirius worry about our sheets later. I'm about to drive to the shops. Do you need anything?"

"Oh, I'll come with you. Let me do the sheets and I'll grab my purse," Hope said. "I usually take the bus but that's every half an hour, six minutes past… if you don't mind, that is."

"Of course. I'm sure you'll be better company than these two," James said. Sirius rolled his eyes at Remus and grinned. Remus snorted in response, but Hope was already walking away, planning a shopping list.

"We can do the other room when I get back," Hope insisted. "I'll make Remus' favourite. Boys, what do you like to eat?"

"Oh, anything," Sirius began, but Remus nudged him.

"She'll insist until you tell her what your favourite meal is," Remus murmured.

"I'll admit I'm partial to lasagne," James said. "But I'm happy to make that for dinner tomorrow and you can put your feet up."

"Lovely boy," Hope murmured approvingly. "I'll make Remus' dinner tonight, one for you tomorrow and Sirius' the following day."

"Mum, we're only staying two nights," Remus said.

"We can stay an extra night," Sirius insisted softly, earning a wide smile from Hope. "It's no trouble. You always complain you don't get to come here often - well, we have two weeks. Let's spend some time here so you can catch up with your parents. We still have time to do our own thing after."

"And you, what do you like to eat?" Hope asked, turning to Sirius.

"I'll help you out in the shop," James insisted. "Come on, Mum."

Hope took his offered hand and the pair left. Sirius kicked off his shoes, glancing around. "I'll take a proper look later. Only one bed is made up, I guess we're sharing."

"Sharing?" Remus' eyes widened slightly, but Sirius noticed. He hid a smirk at Remus' reaction.

"Yeah, enough space for the both of us." He removed his jacket and lay down on the bed, patting the other side.

Remus hesitated for a long moment before taking his cardigan off. He dropped down onto the side of the bed, undoing the laces from his converse.

"I can make the other bed up," he said weakly. Sirius could tell that Remus was just trying to be polite.

"No. You need to sleep otherwise you'll start to feel sick. Lay down and join me. I can't promise not to cuddle you in my sleep."

Remus' lip twitched and he dropped down onto the other side of the bed, immediately turning away from Sirius. Though the idea of having Sirius in his bed was a dream come true, he couldn't keep himself awake to consider what it meant. Sleep overtook him once more.

...oOo...

Remus woke two hours later and was immediately aware of the body under his. He opened his eyes, wincing at the light still shining through the window. Once his eyes were open, he focused on the body, a little dazed and unsure where he even was.

Sirius.

It quickly came back to him. They had come to Wales to visit his parents. He had fallen asleep with his back to Sirius, but at some point he had turned over in bed and shuffled over to Sirius' side and cuddled into him.

Sirius' arms were wrapped tightly around him and Remus wondered if Sirius was holding him because they were asleep. He didn't dare hope more, the same way he didn't dare every time Sirius hugged him or James smiled at him or threw his arm around Remus' shoulders.

He heard the door open quietly. "Hey, you guys awake?" came James' voice.

Remus shifted out of Sirius' grip, rolling over to face the door. "Was I asleep long?"

James shook his head. "We've only been back an hour. Dinner will be ready in about fifteen minutes." He glanced between the pair and Remus waited for him to comment. James said nothing, the only reaction to the cuddling was the curve of his lips and if Remus didn't know better, it looked like James was pleased.

"I could take naps like that more often," Sirius murmured from the bed, looking more awake than Remus expected. Remus knew he was mistaken. He knew if Sirius had been awake, he'd have moved from Remus' grip rather than holding him tightly.

"I'm going to go and help my mum set the table," he insisted, his gaze moving to the sight of Sirius sprawled on his bed - a sight that featured often in his dreams - to James who was watching in amusement. He rushed away quicker than he needed to.

When he left, James turned to Sirius. "Did you sleep at all?"

"About an hour. Remus cuddled into me and I woke up. I spent an hour with my arms around him, cuddling his hair. It was worth it."

"He looked flustered."

"I'm laying on his bed, of course he's flustered," Sirius commented. "Doesn't it make you flustered?"

James closed the door quietly before approaching the bed. "It does, you know full well it does. I'd join you right now if we didn't have the deal that nothing happens between us until Remus is ready."

Sirius stretched out for a moment before sighing. "You should try this," he insisted.

"Tomorrow it's my turn!" James decided. "So… Hope knows."

"Knows?"

James nodded. "So, best behaviour." He reached out, his fingers trailing down Sirius' cheek. "I can't wait to finally be with you - with you both," he whispered.

Sirius leaned into the touch. "Waiting is worth it," he whispered back.

For a moment, the pair stayed in that position, before James moved his hand with a sigh. "Come, let's win Remus over even more."

...oOo...

"So, you and Sirius aren't dating?" Hope asked. "Take a right here."

James turned right on the road, not trusting himself to look at Hope, even for a second. "We aren't," he replied.

"Remus mentioned you and Sirius are old friends."

"That's right."

"And how is it affecting your friendship as you're both in love with my son."

James almost turned around in shock, but forced his eyes to remain on the road.

"Left," Hope murmured. "James, you need to tell me. This is my son and I want to make sure that he doesn't get hurt during this."

"You're right," James admitted. "But trust that Remus won't get hurt. It's the last thing either of us want."

"Tell me a scenario where he won't be hurt then," Hope said.

"It's unconventional," James murmured.

"Tell me anyway."

"We both love Remus but we love each other. Me and Sirius aren't together… yet. We're waiting. Waiting for Remus. We both want to be with him and we both want to be with each other."

He could feel Hope's eyes on him, but kept his gaze on the road. He could see the town not far away and focused on surviving the drive. He hadn't expected the hard questions.

"You and Sirius were friends for a long time. Will Remus be left out? Will he get hurt?"

"Remus is the person that drew us together," James insisted. "I can't picture a relationship with Sirius that doesn't involve Remus. We kissed before, but that was… we're not together. We're not going to allow anything to happen until Remus is with us." He spotted a path and pulled his car over safely, before turning to Hope.

"We want to be with Remus as much as we want to be with each other. We want him to live with us, we want to cuddle up on the sofa with him. We want to do everything we can to make Remus happy, to show that he's loved and cared about. We need him. I can't tell you that any of us will commit to the other - we can't marry because only two of us can, and that's an avenue that'll leave someone out. We can live together, we can make the choice to spend our lives together without things like wedding rings."

"My Remus talks about you both often. I've suspected he cares for you both too, deeply. I was concerned what that would mean for the one he didn't choose to be with. I can't say I understand how this relationship will work, but I won't argue with anything that makes my son happy. If he wants to be with you both, I'll accept that. But I expect you both to treat him with respect and remember he's very sensitive."

"Especially when it comes to his health," James added. "We've seen him push people away, break off relationships thinking he's a burden. I just want you to know he'll never be a burden to us. He never has been."

She smiled. "Well, unconventional as this relationship will be, I think I approve. Don't make me change my mind."

"I spoke to my mum about this the other day," James informed her. "She had the same response. She already sees Sirius as a son. His parents disowned him as a teenager and my parents took him in. They also love Remus, so she's happy as long as the three of us are."

"Come now, 'let's go to the shops. Also, I suggest waiting before letting Lyall know about the dynamics of the relationship. I'll talk him around. He's a little more conventional. He expects Remus to get married to a nice chap and settle down."

"Two nice blokes though," James joked. "But I swear that we'll do everything we can to make Remus happy if we're lucky enough to win him over."

"I suspect winning him over won't be difficult at all," Hope insisted.

...oOo...

The next few days went by so quickly. Remus brought the others into town, showing them around everywhere that mattered to him whilst growing up. He had insisted they take the bus rather than go by car. The tiny cinema that wasn't part of any chain and cost half the price of a London cinema, the bookshop where the man knew Remus by name and the library, which also had someone who knew Remus.

This didn't surprise James and Sirius.

He also took them to an ice-cream shop which sold the best ice-cream, and finally they found their way onto the beach and took their shoes off. "We're walking back," Remus insisted, pointing down the beach. "It'll take a while but I love walking here. People are always taking their dogs on these beaches."

The three began to walk, Remus swinging the bag with the couple of new books he had purchased.

"I like it here," Sirius said, after a few minutes of comfortable silence. "Maybe the three of us can get a place here when we're older and ready to settle down properly."

"Mum would follow," James replied. "She wouldn't bear being away from us for too long."

"Three of us?" Remus asked.

Sirius nodded. "Can you picture it - the three of us in some cozy, wonderful cottage together."

"That sounds…" Remus trailed off, noticing that Sirius and James were both looking at him expectantly. "Wonderful," he finally settled on.

Sirius' hand brushed against his. "It does," he said softly. "You know… every time I picture my future. A year, two years, ten, fifty even, I picture you both. I can't imagine a life where you're both not in it."

Remus couldn't help the wide smile on his lips. "Sap," he said softly.

"I get it," James insisted. "What about you, Remus? Imagine that little cottage. Who is there with you?"

Remus tried to picture it. He recalled some of the cottages he used to see when exploring in his earlier years. He imagined living in one. It was too easy to picture Sirius and James there… but he didn't want to get his hopes up. He always expected the pair to desert him when his health became and issue. Most people did within the first few months.

But he had met the pair when starting University five years ago and they were still there for him. He finally had friends and he hated himself for falling in love with both of them. Especially when he suspected that James and Sirius were in love with each other.

If he admitted his feelings, he'd get shot down. Plus, he'd rather have them as just friends than not have the pair in his life at all. Even if they did confess their feelings for each other, leaving Remus as the third wheel. He'd still accept being that third wheel over losing them.

"Come and splash in the water with me," Sirius demanded. Before Remus could answer, James had grabbed Remus' shoes and carrier bag and nodded for him to go.

Remus grinned once more. He hadn't splashed in the water for years, but he was very aware of the super-strict upbringing Sirius had gone through. Things like the beach were novelty to him because he had very little experience in going as a child.

He chased after Sirius as his friend ran into the water, splashing some at Remus as he drew close.

Yes. Remus could picture a future in a little cottage. Sirius and James with him. Walks on the beach, ice-cream in the little parlour. He could imagine it perfectly. It was his dream future.

...oOo...

The last evening had been the celebration dinner over Remus' promotion and he was sad to say goodbye to his parents the next day. But Sirius and James both promised to drive him up next time he had a break from the school.

During their goodbyes, Hope had whispered something about following his heart and something about how Sirius and James were both wonderful. He wasn't sure what she was trying to tell him, but thanked her and hugged her all the same, saying goodbye.

He was tired again, refusing the front seat that Sirius offered him and opting to take a nap in the back once more. James handed over a blanket and a bottle of water he had purchased in the local shop, before starting up the car.

Remus was still getting used to having a friend who did things like that for him. James didn't make it into a big fuss, neither did Sirius. Last time he had struggled, the pair came over, helped Remus by making up a bed on the sofa, and put the tv on. They joked about the show, turning the sound off when Remus fell asleep, made up meals and helped him, but didn't make him feel like he was a burden on them. They acted like it was just some friends hanging out, but they seemed so aware of all of his needs and what he could and couldn't do.

He upfolded the blanket over his legs and leaned his head back, letting his eyes close.

...oOo...

"I did some research and it said Brighton is the place to be," Sirius insisted, grinning as they pulled up outside of a small hotel. "This is supposed to be one of the best in the area so we should stay here for the next week. So many places to visit from here."

"As much as I looked forward to travelling, I think it'd be nice not to spent the whole time on the road," Remus admitted, walking around the car and removing the suitcase from the boot. "I'll come back for my bag."

Sirius headed inside as James and Remus locked the car. They did two trips with their belongings as Sirius booked the room.

When they were finished, Sirius fixed them with a concerned look. "One room left. King-size bed…"

James tried to look surprised. They had stopped half an hour ago at a shop and he had called around himself, finding the busiest place. "What should we do?"

Remus glanced at the window. Outside it was getting dark and it had started to rain. "We could… look for somewhere else," he suggested.

"Oh, I've heard a storm is coming," the girl said, looking between the three men. "I wouldn't leave right now. Stay for tonight and decide tomorrow."

"Yeah, let's stay. We can make it work," Sirius insisted. He quickly handed over his credit card, paying for the room, before receiving a key in return.

They made their way upstairs.

The room was lovely. It was spotless and the space was taken up mostly by a large bed. A built in wardrobe was against the wall which backed onto the bathroom with a bath and a shower. A small tv sat on a unit almost facing the bed, and coffee and tea facilities including a kettle sat in the other corner.

"No space to set up another bed," Remus said, noticing the size of the room.

"Well, we'll all share the bed," James insisted. He pushed his suitcase into the corner and Sirius followed suit, before moving Remus'. "Are the chargers all in your bag?"

Remus opened the bag and pulled out the phone chargers. It only took a minute for the trio to have their phones on charge and suddenly Sirius was stripping and Remus couldn't help but stare.

James stared too. He had seen Sirius get changed growing up, but that had been through different eyes before he realised his feelings.

The pair watched until Sirius was wearing only a tight pair of black boxers. He drew back the covers and climbed into the bed sticking to one side. "What are you waiting for?" he asked, putting his hands behind his head.

James nodded slightly before copying. He could feel Remus and Sirius both watching him so he moved a little slower than he usually would have, letting the pair have a good look. He debated where to lay - middle or other side, but decided that Remus should be in the middle. He didn't want to risk cuddling into Sirius in the night, only to leave Remus out by accident.

As he removed his trousers, he was glad he had worn his favourite red boxers. His lucky ones to be precise. He hoped they continued to bring him luck.

He walked to the other side, climbing into the bed and put his own arms behind his head.

Remus stared at them both for a moment.

"Don't be shy," James insisted. "Just three handsome blokes getting undressed and sharing a bed."

Remus snorted, a hint of a smile playing at his lips, before he removed the oversized jumper he had been wearing over a thinner one. "Are the covers warm?" he asked.

Sirius nodded. "Very," he said, his voice full of promise. "We won't let you be cold, Moony."

Remus nodded slightly, making a choice. He knew it could potentially be the worst choice ever, but he would never forgive himself if he didn't strip down to his boxers and fill that vacant space in the middle of the bed, between his two gorgeous and amazing best friends who were also wearing just their pants.

He was quick about his movements, not realising that James and Sirius were eagerly awaiting every bit of revealed skin. He climbed onto the bed, crawling up it until he was in the middle, before pulling the heavy duvet over him.

"This is so comfortable," he murmured, his eyes already threatening to shut as he shifted around, searching for the best position to sleep in. "Goodnight."

A set of lips pressed against his forehead and another against the space behind his ear. "Goodnight," the pair both whispered as Remus drifted off, wondering if the kisses really happened.

...oOo...

Though the three had been spaced out upon falling asleep, this was no longer the case. Waking up, Remus found himself cuddled against James, their arms wrapped around each other and his head pressed against James' shoulder. He panicked silently, worried he had drooled on his shoulder.

Behind him, Sirius was pressed up without leaving the slightest gap between their bodies. Sirius' leg was caught through his and Sirius' arm was thrown over his waist.

And Sirius felt _very_... happy.

Remus shifted his lower body slightly, trying to put space between them, but James' body was too close to his and moving away from Sirius meant pressing up against James. James didn't seem to mind as he took a deep breath and pulled Remus tighter against him.

Behind him, Sirius shuffled closer again, deep breaths on the back of Remus' neck as he continued to sleep.

Remus didn't try and move anymore. He didn't want to be anywhere else. Perhaps this would only ever be one night, but at least he could take the time to savour their arms around him, or the pair to hold him like it meant something.

When he felt Sirius stir over an hour later, he controlled his breathing, pretending to be asleep. He didn't want to be caught in case it messed up the friendship.

"Morning," he murmured, his fingers trailing down Remus' side gently, before he brought his hand up. Sirius' fingers brushed the hair from Remus' face and cheek, before he gently placed a kiss against his skin.

Remus forced himself not to react. Not to turn his head and beg for another kiss, but this time on his lips.

He stayed quiet, opening his eyes the smallest crack, only to see Sirius do the same to James. When his lips had brushed James' cheek, James stirred and pulled Remus closer.

Remus used that as a way to pretend to wake up. He opened his eyes, sitting up and sighing heavily, before Sirius turned around from where he had been walking to the bathroom.

"Good sleep?" Sirius asked.

"The best," Remus admitted. "I have no complaints."

Sirius' gaze moved from Remus' face, trailing down his body and lingering. "I have none either," he said. "I'll be washing…"

Remus couldn't help the way his own eyes trailed over Sirius' body, stopping at the bundle of clothes that Sirius was holding very low, covering his pants. Remus stared for a moment. Surely Sirius wasn't… turned on?

Sirius blushed at Remus' scrutinizing gaze. "I'll be quick," he blurted out. "Well… not overly long. I'll save you some hot water."

"Please," Remus said, adjusting the covers as he considered the idea of Sirius being turned on just from being pressed up against him all night.

He certainly needed to escape to the shower after Sirius, and it didn't help when he heard the sound of the water and considered exactly what Sirius was doing under the spray.

...oOo...

Lily on reception smiled at Remus as he came out of the breakfast hall. "I meant to catch you earlier. A guest checked out today," she said. "It's a single room so it means two of you will still need to share the one you're in, but it'll help a bit at least. Unless you plan on moving on?"

Remus stared at her, quickly weighing up his options.

He could let that happen and hope that it's not James and Sirius sharing the large bed, waking up in each other's arms whilst Remus is alone in his own room.

They could move on to a place where they all have their own beds.

Or they could spend the week there, sharing the room, sharing the bed. Bodies pressed against bodies and two sets of arms wrapped around him. Secret kisses as he falls asleep - ones he thought he imagined until Sirius' kiss that morning - and good morning kisses that he wasn't supposed to know about.

Watching his friends undress down to their boxers.

The door behind him chimed as it opened and a man walked to the counter. "Do you have a single room?" he asked.

Lily looked at Remus questioningly.

"We're fine where we are," Remus insisted. Of course he was doing this because someone else wanted the single room. It only made sense to share the room - it saved money too. It was the most sensible idea.

...oOo...

Remus' eyes greedily examined James' revealed body. James was always at the gym or playing sports and it showed. His body was perfect, beautiful and Remus couldn't look away. A body like that demanded to be admired.

He had undressed first, making sure to grab his spot in the middle of the bed to enjoy the show. Not the show that was ready to start on the laptop - no, the show of his friends removing clothes and showing off their bodies - bodies that Remus was sure would feature in all dreams he would ever have.

Too quickly (in Remus' opinion), his friends were in their underwear and in bed next to him. They were so close, he could feel their bodies on either side of him, the side of their legs pressed against his.

He had no idea what was happening in the show that Sirius had chosen. His focus was on the bed.

He fell asleep with his head on Sirius' shoulder and a smile on his lips and woke up cuddled up to his friends, their legs all tangled, James' breath on his neck and something pressing against his back once more.

...oOo...

"Hi hello," Lily said, as Sirius passed with James. "I just wanted to let you know that the single room is available again."

"Again?" James asked, frowning slightly and glancing at Sirius. Sirius shrugged, turning his attention back to Lily.

"Oh, didn't your friend tell you?" Lily asked, her eyes darting between them. "I told him two mornings ago but he said you were all fine. I… I wasn't sure what to do so thought I'd ask you both just in case you'd changed your minds."

"No, we're fine in our room," James said, reaching for Sirius' hand, hoping the woman at the counter understood the (future) nature of their relationship. He hoped that she'd assume that the three of them were together and drop the idea of a seperate room.

Her eyes widened. "Ah. I hope you're having a nice time here," she said, a smile on her lips. "I'll make a note that you're not looking to move rooms."

"Thank you," Sirius said, using his hold on James to guide him away from the reception desk. "What just happened?"

"Remus was offered a single room but refused. Which means he made the choice to share a bed with us. He didn't offer us the single room either which means he wants us both there with him. I thought something was up when he kept going into the middle of the bed."

Sirius smirked. "So tonight we make our move?"

"We do."

...oOo...

Remus' eyes widened as he watched James and Sirius both undress at the same time. Sirius was quicker though, but Remus could only stare in shock as the boxers were discarded too.

James froze for a moment, watching Sirius, before discarding his also.

"I prefer to sleep naked at home," Sirius explained. "Wearing those are so uncomfortable. You don't mind, do you?"

"You said that you sleep naked sometimes too," James murmured. "We don't mind if you want to…"

"Would that be awkward?" Remus asked.

James shook his head, already slipping into the bed and turning his gaze to where Sirius was gathering up his clothes, not at all embarrassed by his completely naked state. His eyes trailed over Sirius' body greedily. "We're all… friends here." He shook his head slightly. "Remus, if this makes you uncomfortable, say the word." His hand moved to rest on Remus' "The last thing either of us want is for you to feel awkward or uncomfortable around us."

"I'm not either," Remus admitted, his gaze on Sirius' body. "Though I have to admit, sleeping naked seems the… the best idea." He reached under the covers, quickly removing his pants and tossing them to the floor.

Sirius picked them up and threw them on the chair with the rest of the clothes. "Goodnight," he murmured, leaning in and placing a kiss to Remus' cheek.

Remus smiled as James did the same. He knew that if either of them tried anything, it would be in the morning. He couldn't wait to wake up and find out if his suspicions were correct.

...oOo...

Remus woke up to two bodies pressed up against his once more. But this time there were no clothes separating any of their bodies. Sirius was laying behind him, an arm thrown over him and fingers trailing little patterns into his chest, telling him Sirius was awake. Which means Sirius was willingly pressed up against him - Sirius wanted to be right there.

"You're thinking so much," James whispered, causing Remus' eyes to snap over, meeting James' hazel eyes. "Do you want to get up and get dressed?"

"Is that my only option?" Remus asked.

"No. You can stay in bed. It's much too early to be awake and certainly much too early to get up. I'd say we have a few more hours here at least."

Remus couldn't help but shiver. A few hours naked in the bed with James and Sirius. A few hours like this.

"I agree. Much too early," Remus murmured, certain that none of them knew the actual time.

"So, me and James are in love with you and in love with each other—" Sirius began.

"Sirius!" James hissed.

"No point beating around the bush," Sirius replied bluntly. "We want to be with you and we're certain you want us too. After all, why else would you give up an extra room so we'd all stay here together?"

"I… I…" Remus struggled to think of a reason.

"We have three days left of our trip. Three days to convince you to move in with us and spend the rest of your life with us," James said. "And this is the perfect way to do it. Imagine waking up like this every single morning?"

Sirius' lips pressed against the back of his neck. "Us being able to do this whenever we want or whenever you want."

"You can still choose to get up and get dressed and pretend this hasn't happened," James assured him.

"Not a chance," Remus whispered. "But… my health—"

"We love you," James insisted. "Neither of us can give you a ring to prove that commitment because whichever way, one of us gets left out of that. But we've discussed this. I mean, the furthest we can go is engagement rings. We want to be with you."

"Both of you?" Remus checked.

"Yeah. Me and James kissed a few weeks back and we admitted our feelings for each other, but we decided not to have a relationship. It didn't feel right without you. I was scared of having to pick between you, but there's a way we don't have to choose. You can choose both of us. We can spend our lives like this."

"I love you too," Remus murmured, meeting James' gaze before twisting around to look at Sirius. "Both of you."

Sirius smiled softly, his eyes darting up to meet James'.

"We can talk about living together and everything else later," he murmured. "For now, I want to show you both how much I love you."

"I'm up for that," James seconded, his arm slipping around Remus, finding his chest and stomach and moving lower.

"How could I ever say no?" Remus murmured, his eyes falling shut as Sirius' hands joined James'.

"Unity rings to show our commitment," Remus added nervously.

"Yeah," Sirius agreed.

"We'll get them later today," James decided. "But for now, I think we've all been considering this moment for a long time."

* * *

 **6,500 words**

 **Review Please :)**


	27. Arrangement

Task 4: Write about an outdated tradition, belief, etc.

Moresome - AU: Arranged Marriage/Marriage Law!AU

* * *

 **Arrangement**

 **Omegaverse**

* * *

Sirius paced the length of the dorm-room, running his hands through his hair, which had slipped out of the bun he tended to favour. This was how James and Remus found him upon returning from breakfast.

"Why did you rush away from breakfast?" James asked warily. He knew any situation where Sirius willingly messed his precious hair up had the potential to be either very dramatic or blow up entirely. They all knew it was careful stepping in these situations.

"How could you eat at a time like this?" Sirius demanded, spinning around and confirming that it was about to be a drama-filled morning.

"Time like what?" Remus asked. He glanced around, seeing an open letter on Sirius' bed and spotting the Daily Prophet next to it. Sirius had received the paper that morning and the letter and rushed off. The others would have followed had it not been the morning following the full moon. Remus needed to eat to get his strength up.

"Time like this," Sirius repeated. "Have you not seen the paper yet?"

They both shook their heads. They had been more focused on Remus' health than whatever people were talking about in the hall.

"Care you explain?" James asked, knowing that Sirius would be in his element, unveiling this big news (whatever it was) - Sirius liked knowing things before everyone else and often made it his business to be involved in everything.

Sirius reached for the paper and held it up. Neither were close enough to see the news. "This," Sirius announced. "There is a marriage law."

"A what?" Remus asked, confused. James' eyes widened and Remus looked between them. He hadn't heard of such things before but clearly James knew what it was judging by his reaction. "James?"

Sirius looked more eager now, since Remus didn't have a clue, so he waved the paper, trying to get Remus' attention back on him. "A marriage law means that the Ministry are going to marry off the Omegas," he said, before staring at them expectantly.

Remus gasped - mostly because he knew Sirius expected a reaction.

"And worse," Sirius continued. "My mother has found me someone to marry. Rabastan Lestrange. So I've come up with a plan."

"Whatever it is, we'll help you," James said quickly. Remus nodded. There was no way he'd let Sirius marry a Lestrange.

"One of you can marry me," Sirius stated. He crossed his arms. "Talk amongst yourselves and decide because I can't seem to pick." His gaze moved back and forth between them. "Or I could just marry you both," he added as an afterthought.

James and Remus turned to look at each other, considering what to do. "I'm up for a three-way-marriage," James said, breaking the silence that had followed Sirius' words. "But can we do that? Can we get around whatever laws they're putting in place?"

Sirius nodded. "They said once we get the official letters, we have to abide by the rules. No letters have been sent out yet. So if we do this tonight - and I mean you both marking me - then we're exempt from the law and they can't make me marry someone else. I can just be with the both of you."

"Come on Remus, say you'll do it," James said, turning to Remus and giving him a hopeful look. Remus tore his gaze from Sirius and looked at James, hoping it was one big joke.

Sirius handed him the newspaper as though he knew where Remus' thoughts were heading, and Remus skimmed the article.

"Are you sure you don't just want to marry James?" he tried.

"Course not. James couldn't handle me alone," Sirius insisted. "Say yes." He backed up, dropping down on his bed. "Say yes and we'll make it official right now. He tilted his head, showing off his pale neck and both James and Remus stared at it. "So, what do you think, Alpha." He smiled wickedly as though knowing Remus would react to the last word.

"Yes," Remus whispered, hurrying to the bed, James quickly following.

* * *

 **Review please :)**

**675 words**


	28. Going Home

Moresome - "I just want to go home."

338 words

* * *

 **Going Home**

* * *

James clutched his suitcase and lifted it down from the belt. It had taken ages to collect it due to stupid airport delays and he was so ready to get back to the flat he shared with his best friends and fall into his bed.

He dragged the case out of the Baggage Collection area, following the signs and contemplating the cost of a black taxi which were overpriced yet felt worthwhile in his state, when he saw a welcome vision ahead.

For the first time in hours, James' face broke out into a wide grin. He sped up, wincing as the back of the suitcase caught his heel, until he reached the big sign that the pair were holding.

 _THE HOTTEST GUY AT THIS AIRPORT (APART FROM MOONY)_

James laughed. "You forgot about yourself," he said.

"We missed you," Sirius replied, grabbing James by the front of his shirt and yanking him for a kiss.

James was stunned, but before he could comment, Remus had followed suit.

"What… what was that?" James asked.

"Oh, we've decided we're dating you now," Sirius mentioned. "So, what do you want to do for our first date?"

James looked at Remus who shrugged and rolled his eyes. Clearly this was Sirius' idea on how to approach the idea of the three of them dating, but he couldn't deny that he liked how easy it was. There was no big speeches or trying to decide how it would work - Sirius had just made a choice and the other two were following that. "I just want to go home," he admitted. "I'm tired. Let's leave the first date for tomorrow."

Sirius pouted slightly. "Oh. I guess you're too tired for sex then?"

James considered this for only a second. "A first date today sounds great after all," he quickly said. "Let's drop the case back first though."

After all, he had heard Sirius and Remus through the wall so many times, he was eager to be on the same side as them tonight.

* * *

 **Review please :)**


	29. They Love Him

Moresome: Slice of Life

* * *

They Love Him

* * *

Remus rarely remembers how he gets from the hospital wing back to his dorm. All he knows is that James is the one to go there and bring him upstairs, getting him into bed. It's the way James tucks the covers around him, peppering little kisses over his face, his jaw, his hair, that makes Remus aware of just how much James loves him.

Before, he used to stay in the hospital wing for an extra day. But now he would sit in bed, his friends entertaining him and stopping him feeling like he's all alone.

And James would be at his side, holding his hand or stroking his hair.

* * *

Remus barely remembers the full moon. It's the memories of shifting to the wolf and shifting back that linger in his mind. He can barely stay conscious afterwards. But Sirius is there, a wet cloth in his hand as he cleans the blood from Remus' body, gently dries him and fixes the blanket around him, so that Remus doesn't feel so exposed. It's how he knows Sirius loves him.

When he's in bed, recovering, Sirius' fingers will search his body for wounds that Madam Pomfrey may have missed. They both know that when Sirius first started doing it, that had been the real reason.

But for months now, it hadn't. Ever since lips had begun to follow the trail of Sirius' hands, searching every inch of his body.

* * *

Remus always remembers the days leading up to the full moon. He can't stay calm. He can't control himself. Sometimes he just wants to be tied up like the monster he is.

James likes to take charge, but they never tie him up when he begs like that. Sirius is always the one eager to feel the ropes against his skin. Remus can spend hours enjoying him whilst James watches, never looking away.

After the full moon, Remus doesn't need to beg. He doesn't feel like a monster anymore so the two men that matter above anyone else see no harm in winding the ropes around his arms and the bedframe.

But Remus knows that he can break free if he really tried. He allows them complete control, hoping they understand that he'd never give that to anyone but them. It's how he shows them he loves them.

* * *

Remus never feels like a monster, because James and Sirius would never crawl into his bed if he really was one. They'd never love a monster.

They love him though.

* * *

 **416 words**


End file.
